A Bumpy Road to the Altar
by angelstarshine
Summary: They were engaged,perfect.Then wedding plans get ruined,and that,coupled with personality clashes as they discover their differences make for a bumpy road to the altar.Will they ever get married in one piece, or will their ‘I do’s’ turn into 'I don'ts?
1. The Latest News

**A Bumpy Road to the Altar**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize. The rest belongs to the genius, J. K. Rowling.

**Note:** Alright, I've decided to go with option A, because after thinking it over, I like this kind of plot better. But, I MIGHT (Big emphasis on Might) to turn this into a trilogy, since I'd also like to try writing about married life (option B). But that won't be for a long time, since school starts this June 5th and I have a lot to finish. Hopefully, some you will not be disappointed, and I hope that everyone who reads this will like it.

Now, without further ado, I give you, "A Bumpy Road to the Altar"……….

Chapter One

**The Latest News**

_**Lily Evans and James Potter: Finally Tying the Knot!**_

**_Rumors have been circulating around this quite famous couple ever since the past year, but now it seems that the rumors have indeed been proven true. We have confirmation from credible sources that Mr. James Potter, who is now back to being a full-time Auror, has indeed proposed to Ms. Lily Evans, the new Head of the Criminal Law Department. _**

**_The proposal was made three days ago, on a romantic dinner and night out on the beach. The couple had been going out for a little over two months when the proposal was made, and not the formerly reported six months claimed by Ms. Rita Skeeter, for which we at the Daily Prophet apologize. _**

**_Though still early into the engagement, there has been no date set yet for the wedding, and no plans to speak of as of late. When asked to comment about this, friends have said that the couple was 'too busy to start planning, and besides, it has only been three days'._**

_**We offer our sincerest congratulations to the couple, and wish them a wonderful and blessed life ahead of them. **_

Lily Elizabeth Evans put down the morning paper with a smile as she sat down to her breakfast, sipping her coffee. As she raised the cup to her lips, she took notice of the lovely diamond solitaire set on a gold band that rested on her finger, gleaming in the morning light.

She sighed contentedly. It had only been three days, but she was still reeling over the fact that she was now about to be married. And to James Potter none the less. A sudden recollection of the times when she had rejected him at school came to mind, and she resisted the urge to laugh out loud. Who would have thought that Lily Evans and James Potter, who used to banter quite openly at school, would ever go out, let alone get married?

Her family was ecstatic, however, when the couple broke the news to them immediately the day after. Her father was a bit skeptic at first when he was told that they had only gone out for two months, but when he was fully explained of the couples story, he became as supportive as ever, and even warned James to 'take care of his little girl, or he'd shoot him with his rifle'.

James's family was no difference as well. They welcomed the news heartily, glad that everything was now sorted out. Mrs. Potter even asked Lily of the details regarding how James proposed to her, and she, somewhat red-faced, recounted everything, much to the amusement of her future parents-in-law.

But their friends, on the other hand…….well, they were a different, somewhat, wilder, story. The moment Lily showed her sparkling diamond ring, what was supposed to be a simple friendly get-together turned out into an all-night celebration party, resulting in getting almost everyone drunk and unconscious, except for Lily and Remus, who actually had the sense to drink only a glass of Firewhiskey and then stop.

Lily had a dreamy expression as she surveyed her ring once more, all those abovementioned thoughts running through her head. But silence and train of thought were broken, however, when there was a loud POP, and James Potter himself arrived inside Lily's apartment, grinning like a madman.

"Admiring the ring?" James asked her teasingly as he went over to give her a kiss good-morning. "Or were you thinking about the person who gave it to you?"

"Both," Lily said, smiling up at her fiancé as he sat down opposite her. "Wait a second, it's quite late, aren't you supposed to be at work today?"

"Well yes," James said matter-of-factly. "But I was worried. I mean, have you seen the Society Pages of the Daily Prophet? They've found out our engagement! The last time the newspaper printed anything about us you stormed into my office, all upset, but you didn't come storming to my house when you saw this, so I decided to come here myself to see what was wrong". There was a ghost of a smile on his lips that made Lily know at once that he was messing with her.

"Hahaha, very funny, James," Lily told him sarcastically. "But the last time the Prophet printed anything about us, it was still a fallacy, that's why I was upset. But now it's true, so there's nothing to be worried about". Thinking something else, she added, in a primmer tone, "You know James, it will do you no good to be late all the time, Moody is probably waiting for you to show up right now".

James brushed away her remark. "Lily, frankly, you're more important than my job, and I find it important that I see you. Besides, the report I needed to hand over to him is already waiting on my desk, it's no matter at all".

Lily shook her head at his nonchalance, but merely said, "That's really sweet, James, but this time, it's me who's going to be late for work, and I have a meeting first thing". They couple stood up and Lily, thinking of something, added, "Hey, do you want to have lunch together later? I'm free".

"Sure," James said enthusiastically. "I'll pick you up from your office at around a quarter to twelve. Oh yeah, and don't forget, I'll meet you and your parents here at seven okay? My parents are excited about meeting yours," he added, rolling his eyes.

"Same here," Lily said, her tone having a touch of exasperation. "Mum is positively thrilled that there'll be another wedding in the family, she can't wait to start helping with the planning".

James laughed but said nothing. Taking a look at his watch, he suddenly added, "Hey, now I really have to go. I'll see you later, okay?" Lily nodded and he kissed her cheek before apparating out, leaving Lily behind.

..------..

Another two weeks later……….

James, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and Sirius were waiting expectantly by the living room fireplace, staring at it every so often, making minimal talk with each other. James especially was pacing the room, wondering and checking the clock every once in awhile.

Suddenly, there was a strangled noise from the fireplace, and within seconds and a jet of bright light later, Lily, and Mr. and Mrs. Evans appeared inside the Potter's living room, a few specks of soot on their attire, and coughing a bit.

"I know our daughter is marrying a wizard and all, but I'm afraid I'll never get used to traveling like this," David Evans said with a slight laugh as he was helped up with Richard Potter. The two fathers exchanged greetings and got to talking. They had hit it off quite well when they had first met two weeks ago.

Margaret Potter and Sarah Evans were no different either. Excited mothers of the soon-to-be-married couple, they agreed on many common things and were eager to help with the preparations.

James helped up Lily and once they had faced each other, Lily, being a bit shorter than James, had to stand on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the lips. Once she pulled away, she whispered, "Happy birthday, James".

"Thanks," he replied, grinning. They turned to Sirius, who was rolling his eyes at the engaged couple. Lily gave Sirius a brief hug which James oh so kindly broke up, and the group began to talk as they sat down on the couch.

"So, Sirius," James said, "I've been thinking it over, and you'll be my best man at my wedding, okay? I mean, you did have a lot of involvement in our relationship, and you are my best friend".

Sirius grinned. "Of course I will! Heck, even if you didn't say anything, I already had dibs on that position!" The trio laughed and went to talking once more.

Suddenly, a house elf went inside the living room, bringing a stop to the conversation. Richard led the way to the dining room, and they all sat down to a scrumptious dinner.

As the meal started, there was no sound to be heard except the clanking of the cutlery against the plates. Once the last crumbs of dessert had disappeared, however, and they had gone into the lounge for some coffee, did they begin to talk.

"So Lily," Sarah asked her as she sipped her coffee. "Have you and James set the date for your wedding?" All conversation stopped at once and everyone, even Mr. Potter, Sirius, and Mr. Evans, who had been talking earnestly in the corner, looked up to stare at the couple.

_"Mother,"_ Lily exclaimed, looking quite surprised. She never called her mum 'mother' unless she was shocked, or embarrassed, and this looked like quite the time. The couple stared at one another, giving the other a questioning glance.

"What?" Sarah said unconcernedly. "It's a perfectly valid question, my dear".

"Your mother's right, Lily," Margaret added as she stirred her coffee. "It _has_ been two weeks since your engagement; surely you've thought about a date at least? Or a few plans?"

Lily and James shifted uncomfortably, and Sirius had to turn to stifle his laughter. "Well, you see……." Lily said uncertainly. "James and I have been….busy, and we haven't really talked about it yet".

"Besides, mum," James added, "It's only been two weeks, we're not going to rush, right Lily?" She gave him a nod and they faced their parents, half-smiling.

Margaret and Sarah tsk-tsked disapprovingly. "Dear, a wedding takes quite a long time to plan," Sarah said. "Four months at the very least".

"You have a lot to discuss," Margaret added. "Venue, motif, outfits―".

"The bachelor party," The two fathers and Sirius added, chorusing together. Their wives gave them glares, and after a brief chuckle, the two, as well as Sirius, left to go upstairs to go back to a hushed conversation of goodness knew what.

"Mum," Lily said very patiently, folding her hands demurely on her lap. "We understand that planning a wedding takes a long time, especially since we've at least decided to have a Muggle-style wedding, but really, I'm sure that a small, intimate wedding composed of only our closest friends and family wouldn't take―". Her sentence was abruptly cut off by James, who had just heard what his fiancée had said.

"Wait a minute, did you say a _small_ wedding?" James turned to face her, giving her a questioning glance. Lily returned it, looking surprised. The mothers exchanged glances.

"Yes of course I did, why?"

"We can't have a small wedding," James told her brusquely, fixing her with a direct stare. Lily gave him an incredulous gaze; he had never questioned her decisions nor tried to amend it, ever. Besides, she never thought that he'd be interested in helping her plan.

"What?" she exclaimed, looking very disconcerted. "James, why not? A small, cozy wedding is all we need; besides in this day and age, having a big, fancy wedding is impractical and is just going to cost us a lot".

James waved it off. "Lily, money is not an issue here. But you _are_ marrying into the Potter family, and as tradition, a little bit of pageantry is required, even though it's unnecessary. Besides, the more the merrier, I like big events!"

The mothers glanced at each other before Margaret said hurriedly, "Um, why don't you two sort out your plans right now, we'll be upstairs in the study. Meet us there once you've finished,alright?" And with that the two women left to go upstairs, leaving the couple to discuss on the couch.

"James, I don't care about tradition, I care about the both of us, and what the both of us want, not what others want for us," Lily said in a calm, patient, yet obviously firm voice.

"Yeah but……the problem is that the both of us want two different things," James said softly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "So what do we do?"

Lily was silent for quite a while, thinking. With a sigh, she finally opened her mouth and said, "Okay, we'll have a big wedding. But on two conditions".

"Name it".

"One, I'm still in charge of basically everything, although we will have to hire a wedding planner for this. It is still a traditional, muggle-type wedding. And two," her eyes sparkled a bit as she stared at him. "I choose the date".

"You've got it," James said, smiling down at her. He paused and said, "Wait, were we just arguing?"

Lily looked puzzled. "Maybe, I'm not sure if that constitutes as a real argument. Well, it's good to know that we patch things up really quickly, though".

The couple laughed as James added, "So, Lily. Any date in mind?"

"Yeah, actually," Lily said, her voice light as she knew that everything was already resolved. "June 25th".

"Any particular reason why you chose that date?" James asked her, although he knew perfectly why. He just wanted to know if Lily remembered.

"It was the date of last year's Ministry party," she told him. "That was the night when we met again," she paused as a reminiscent smile curved her lips. "Do you remember I told you to take your pick-up lines, shove them out the window and do the same to yourself?"

"Yeah," James said as the couple laughed. "Who'd have guessed that we'd end up getting married?"

"Apparently, everyone else except for us," Lily replied, doing an exaggerated eye-roll. "I can't believe it took us―sorry, me,at least four years to realize how right we were for each other. How could we have been so blind?" she continued dramatically.

"Well, as they say, love is blind…….." James trailed off.

"….Until the two people involved has enough sense to open their eyes," she finished for him, staring at the ceiling. James kissed her on the forehead, and she smiled. "I can't believe that I'm actually getting married to you………." She whispered.

"I can," James grinned roguishly at her. "I knew that it was only a matter of time before you succumbed to my oh so dashing charms".

Lily rolled her eyes at his arrogance. "Of course, which explains perfectly why you couldn't get me at school and it took me four years to realize that I was in love with you?"

"Patience was a virtue, Lily, patience was a virtue".

Lily simply rolled her eyes as she extracted herself from his embrace and stood up. "Come on," she said. "We'd better get to the study. I'm sure our mothers are talking about the wedding while we're here; I don't think I want to go upstairs and find out that our whole wedding has already been planned just because we've stayed here for such a long time".

James merely laughed as he got off the couch and followed Lily to the study, the happy couple talking all the way.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Okay……..**

**How was that for a first chapter? It's not yet so interesting, and it's a bit on the short side, but the 2nd chapter will have the story really starting. **

**I'm trying to have James act a little bit more normal in this story, you know, aside from him being so gentlemanly and sweet like in the last story, he'll be a bit more argumentative and exasperating and meddlesome, just like most guys are( no offense meant, though!)**

**Well, you know the drill. Read, and then review, please! **


	2. New and Old Faces

**A Bumpy Road to the Altar**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize. The rest belongs to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**Note: **Thank you so much to the ten people who reviewed, and to everyone else who read this story!

Now, without further ado, I give you, "A Bumpy Road to the Altar"……….

Chapter Two

**New and Old Faces**

"June 25th!" both families exclaimed in utmost shock when the couple told them the date wherein they wanted to be married. Everyone was assembled in the study, all having identical looks of surprise written all over their features.

"Yes," Lily said calmly, looking up at her fiancé before facing everyone once more. "We want to get married on June 25th. It's a special date for us; that was when we met again after three years".

Everyone was in a flurry at once, especially the two mothers. "June," Sarah Evans sputtered, "but-but that gives us only three months!"

"There _is_ a lot to be done, James, Lily," Margaret Potter added, her voice a bit calmer than Mrs. Evans. "Especially since you decided on having a big, Muggle-style wedding".

"Exactly," James replied. "Which is why we've also decided to have a wizarding wedding planner for it. Preparations will go faster with magic, everything will be done in three months, we're sure of it".

"Besides, mum," Lily looked at her parents with a teasing smile, her emerald eyes glinting, "If I recall correctly, you told me that you and dad got engaged and married in Las Vegas in a span of only one day. That really didn't take so much preparation, did it?"

Sarah flushed at the memory, her expression torn between happiness and exasperation as she defended her case. "Well yes, but if I remember, I also told you that, after we came back to England we had a proper ceremony that took six months to plan!"

The moment Sirius heard the bit about Mr. and Mrs. Evans getting married in Las Vegas, he turned around to hide his smile. No one else in the room apart from him knew that he and Chelsea had gone to Las Vegas around a year ago and had almost gotten married there, if not only for the fact that they had been too tired to go to the church and he didn't ask her properly and romantically, since he had proposed to her under the influence of alcohol. Too tired, and too scared of rejection, he never asked her to marry him again, although now he always carried a small red velvet box with him wherever he went. Just in case.

"Mum," Lily rolled her eyes. "The point is, we are confident that we'll be able to plan everything in time. Besides, we will hire a wedding planner, although I—I mean, we, will still be heading everything. There is absolutely nothing to worry about".

All this time that Lily had been talking, James had been thinking of someone he had known long ago, when they were still at Hogwarts. He and the person, a girl, had gotten along quite well ever since they had been children, their parents being friends and all. They had even been a couple when he had been assigned in France, and from what he had heard in the news, she was now a very successful wizarding wedding planner. At that moment, he knew just who to hire for their wedding.

"I know the perfect person to hire as our wedding planner," James suddenly said, bringing all conversation to a halt. Lily stared at him.

"Really?" she asked him, looking surprised that he knew someone with that kind of profession.

"Yeah," he nodded. "She was at Hogwarts with us, but I don't want to tell you who she is yet, I want it to be a surprise. She's very famous, though. Let me take care of everything".

Lily looked dubious, but said nevertheless, "Alright. I trust you, but she better be good at what she does," she added as an afterthought.

"Only the best," James replied. "I'll owl her tomorrow and once she replies, we'll get started, okay?" Lily nodded, but said nothing, still a bit disconcerted by the fact that her fiancé was the one who did the first step in planning the wedding. Wasn't it usually the bride who was so involved?

Yet she didn't voice out her thoughts. She simply smiled as she joined the others in animated conversation about her upcoming nuptials and about everything else in general.

..------..

It only took three days for the reply to come. The moment James received the letter and read it, smiling when he read that she had accepted, he went directly to the Criminal Law Department. As always, Dianne, who was now Lily's secretary, was there, organizing something, but when she saw him, she greeted, "Hello Mr. Potter. Will you be seeing Ms. Evans today?"

"Yes, Dianne, it's about our wedding," he hurriedly explained, looking excited.

The secretary smiled and replied, "Well then, go right inside. She's not busy today; I expect that she's just sitting around her office as of now". James said his thanks before walking to Lily's office.

The door was slightly ajar, so James went inside without bothering to knock. "Hey," he greeted as he stepped fully inside to find Lily lounging in her chair, looking deeply at something James couldn't see. Her brow was furrowed in concentration but she looked up the moment she saw her fiancé enter the room.

"Morning James," she said, closing whatever she was reading and placing it on the table as she walked over to him. "What's up?"

"It's all set!" he said, looking relieved. "The wedding planner I hired accepted the job; we can get started this 9 am, Saturday, and she's suggesting that we draw up a guest list already and who's going to be part of the entourage so that we can get started on the invitations right away".

"All done, at least, on my part," she said, walking to her table and taking a rolled piece of parchment. "I didn't have anything to do last night, so I decided to write down the people I'm going to invite". She handed them the list and he unrolled it to see who Lily planned on inviting.

Nodding approvingly, although he didn't know who some of the people whose names were on the list( he presumed them to be her aunts and uncles), he finished and gave the paper back to Lily. Remembering something suddenly, he said, frowning slightly, "I noticed that your sister wasn't on the list".

Lily's smile turned into a frown as she sighed, sitting next to him. "I didn't bother. Mum and Dad told my darling sister about our wedding, and that as my sister she had to come, but she said, and I quote, 'She would rather get eaten alive than have anything to do with us freaks'". James saw that she looked quite downcast, and his dislike for Petunia Evans- Dursley deepened considerably.

He lightened the mood by saying, "Are you excited about this Saturday?"

Lily smiled and said, "Yes, of course I am. I can't wait to start planning". Suddenly, she remembered something. "Oh my goodness, I forgot to tell you. My favorite cousin Katharine is coming this Saturday; she's going to be one of the bridesmaids, although I haven't gotten around to telling her yet. She's flying in from Greece because of work, and she'll be going home by Wednesday, but once I tell her, I'm sure that she'll definitely be here for the wedding".

"Oh," James said. "Do you have to pick her up from the airport?"

"Well……" Lily thought before replying, "That was the original idea, but her plane doesn't arrive until 11. Mum and dad cant, since they have to visit a former officemate who's in the hospital, and we need to be at the wedding planner's by 9".

This was a problem, since her cousin didn't really know her way around England, and though she knew that Lily was a witch, the wedding planner's office was in the wizarding world. There was no way that she could get there by herself. It would be very inconveinent for Lily to keep on travelling from the wizarding world to the muggle world then back if she came at 9 am.

James finally said, "Why don't you get her at the airport, bring her to the hotel, then you meet us at the wedding planners as soon as you can? I can go there by nine so we can get a head start of the guest list".

"You'd do that?" Lily said, looking very hopeful and happy. "Thank you so much!" she went and gave him a quick kiss before adding, "What did I do to deserve someone like you?"

"I honestly don't know," James said teasingly, and Lily smiled. She was glad, after all, that James seemed involved in their wedding. At least she wouldn't have to plan everything.

"By the way, won't you tell me who this mysterious wedding planner of yours is?" she asked him awhile later.

"Nope," James replied, taking her hand in his. "I'd like it to be a surprise, but I'm sure that you will appreciate it". Lily rolled her eyes and frowned at all his secrecy, but said nothing.

Minutes later the couple stood up. "I have to go. I'll see you later, okay?" James said. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before he went away, leaving Lily to her thoughts.

She was happy, yet there was a strange feeling lingering over her. She was grateful that James seemed really willing to help in their wedding; goodness knew that she knew that most men would not want to help with all the frilly preparations and whatnot. Yet somehow, the thought that James was so well-connected, that he was so willing to be involved, made her feel a bit insecure. After all, James was part of a prominently wealthy family, whereas she had come from a normal, suburban one. Could she cope with the press and every other thing that being a Potter entailed?

And there was another thing. Voldemort was getting more powerful by the day, and he had a special penchant for killing Muggleborns. She, being part of the Order, was an ideal target. Was she endangering James by marrying him?

The moment these thoughts entered her head, she berated herself for being so stupid. _"Come on, Lily,"_ she thought to herself. _"Don't be ridiculous. James wouldn't have asked you to marry him if he weren't prepared to take on everything, and you wouldn't have said yes if you weren't prepared to take the risk. You're just getting nervous about getting married, nothing abnormal about that"._

She glanced at her engagement ring again, and a faint smile graced her lips. Yes, she was being ridiculous. They loved each other, and had promised that they would face everything together, and she was going to stick to that no matter what. She was just getting a bit nervous at the prospect of being married, that's all. That was nothing strange.

Right?

..------..

Lily was getting grumpy.

She had been waiting in the noisy, crowded Heathrow airport for over an hour already. It had been announced that her cousin's flight had been delayed by thirty minutes, and she was anxious to get to the wedding agency to help start plan the wedding. Lily was wondering as to what progress James was having with the mysterious wedding planner.

Sitting in the navy blue chairs of the airport, with nothing to do, she was getting impatient. She had not ridden a plane in a long time, seeing as she lived in the wizarding world now, and she had forgotten that a trip from Greece to England took a very, very long time. Sighing, she contented herself with watching a pair of excited twin boys with black hair was circling around who looked to be their mother, laughing and running happily.

She smiled, amused at their antics. _They are like a miniature Sirius and James_, she thought, rolling her eyes. The moment that entered her mind, she sighed again and wondered how James was holding up. She brought her hand to eye-level and stared once more at her ring, swaying her hand as she watched the sun catch the diamond, causing it to glitter brightly.

Finally, a voice on speaker announced, "British Airways 25(I made this up, I don't know how they call their planes there) from the country of Greece has just arrived. Passengers will be out shortly, and everyone waiting is advised to wait near the gate".

Sighing in relief, Lily stood up and made her way towards the gate, where she stood for a few more minutes, waiting. Suddenly, she heard an excited voice calling out her name.

"Lily! Lily!"

She turned around to see a tall, beautiful woman with long, straight strawberry blonde hair who was dragging a trolley across the smooth marble floor waving frantically at her. Lily smiled as she walked over to her cousin. Once she reached there, the two hugged.

"Oh my god, Lily, it's great to see you again!" Katharine Harper squealed excitedly as she let go of her. Lily helped her with her bag and they began walking towards the exit. Lily hailed a cab and, once the two women had settled in the backseat and the cab had taken off for the Russell Hotel, they began to talk.

"Kat," Lily told her in a low, earnest tone. "I have something important to tell you". Katharine opened her carry-on bag and took out a bottle of water.

"What is it?" she asked, as she opened the bottle.

"I'm getting married this June 25th and I want you to be one of my bridesmaids," Lily said, the excitement still evident in her tone.

Katharine's eyes widened. "What?" she said, looking completely in shock. Once it washed over her, she smiled as she said happily, "Wow, Lily, that's great, I'd love to! Who are you marrying by the way?" her voice dropped into a low whisper. "Is he a wizard?"

Lily nodded as Katharine took a drink of water. "Yeah, actually. It was such a crazy romance, to tell you the truth. And I'm sure that you'll be really surprised when you find out who he is".

"Just tell me, already Lily, you're killing me with suspense here!" Katharine said, getting impatient as she took another drink.

"I'm marrying……James Potter," Lily finally let out.

Katharine chocked on her water.

"Kat? Are you okay?" Lily said worriedly upon seeing her cousin's reaction. Katharine had strangely gone pale, and she was breathing slowly.

"James Potter……." Katharine whispered, her eyes suddenly shining at the very utterance of his name. She turned to her cousin, however, with a small smile and said, "Sorry Lils. It's just that….didn't you use to hate him? What happened?"

Lily nodded understandingly as she proceeded to tell Katharine about what had happened the past year, oblivious to a look that was forming on her cousin's face.

The cab finally stopped in front of the Russell Hotel, and after paying, they all went out and entered the house. Lily followed Katharine to the lobby, where she checked in, and once Kat's luggage had been taken up to her room by the bellhop, the two cousins took the elevator to her room.

Once they arrived in front of a door that was marked 3L. Katharine unlocked it and the two entered the room. It was nice; simple elegance masked the room, with cream tones and heavy draperies. Her luggage had already been brought up.

"Hey Kat," Lily said as her cousin stepped onto the bathroom to freshen herself up. Once Katharine went outside wearing a new set of clothes, she continued, "How about you come with me to the wedding planners? I was supposed to go there at nine, but I had to fetch you. Besides, you have a great flair for events; I'm sure that you could help, and I'd like for you to meet my fiancé".

Katharine looked unsure and seemed to have an internal battle with herself. "Um, I'm not sure, I don't really want to intrude".

"Come on, please," Lily pleaded, giving her a pitying look that always worked with everyone who saw it.

Katharine rolled her eyes but said, "Alright then. Is it in the wizarding world?" Lily nodded and replied, "Yeah. We'll be apparating there. Here, take my hand". Katharine unsurely took Lily's hand, and with a loud POP, the two were gone.

..------..

They had arrived at the lobby of a very stylish, posh room decorated in light tones. There was a sign overhead that said, "Tying the Knot Wedding Agency". Lily and Katharine approached the receptionist and Lily said, "Excuse me, I'm Lily Evans, my fiancé James Potter is probably inside".

The receptionist nodded. "Ah yes, Ms. Evans, they've been expecting you. Your fiancé is in the main room, and Ms. Heahtridge will join you in a moment, she just had to make some calls". She gestured to the main doors, and after nodding her thanks, Lily turn into the direction of the door.

_"Heathridge, eh? No…..it can't be……."_ Lily thought as she and Katharine entered the main room. James was sitting on a chair, writing some things down. Smiling, she made her way over to him. Katharine hung back.

"Lily! Finally!" James said, smiling as he stood up to greet her. He gave her a quick kiss before he took her hand. "We've been waiting for you. The guest list is basically finished, but she hasn't really looked at it yet. I just need you to look at it before running it over to her".

Lily nodded and said, "Hey wait. I want to introduce you to someone". She turned around and beckoned Katharine to come forward. "James, this is my favorite cousin, Katharine Harper. Kat, this is James Potter, my fiancé".

Katharine and James looked at each other, and immediately their expressions changed. They smiled at each other as James extended his hand, quite stiffly, I might add, and said, "Hi, Katharine. Pleased to meet you".

"Same. Hello, _James_," Katharine said, taking his hand and shaking it, her voice hardening when she said his name. They quickly withdrew their hands, and turned away from each other. This did not go unnoticed by Lily, yet she kept quiet.

Before any of them could say anything to lessen the tension in the air, they heard the sound of heels clicking across the floor. James visibly brightened and said, "Ah, here she comes! Lily, I would like to introduce to you our wedding planner, a world-renowned planner who made her success in France, Ms. Melissa Nichole Heathridge".

Lily stared at him, dumbfounded, as a tall, slender, beautifulwoman dressed stylishly, her shining long blonde hair cascading down her back entered, her posture refined .

"James!" Melissa cried, happily. She caught sight of the two women, and immediately went to their direction, but for some reason, she went to Katharine's side. "So, is this the lucky woman you're going to marry? You wanted to surprise me, right?"

Katharine flushed in embarrassment, as did James. But Lily's eyes sparked with utmost irritation as she stepped forward and turned to Melissa and said, "Actually, that's my cousin. I'm James's fiancée, I'm sure you remember me. Lily Evans?"

Melissa stared at her, in shock, before she turned to James and laughing slightly. "Your marrying _Lily Evans_?" she said, her tone disbelieving. "I thought you weren't serious about her! How did this happen?"

Lily's eyes blazed, and a glare was slowly settling on her features. "Excuse me, Melissa," she said icily. "But I don't understand why it's so hard for you to believe that James chose me to marry him. He was quite taken with me when we were at school, wasn't he?"

"Well, of course, Lily, but I just don't get it," Melissa said, looking quite in earnest. "I mean, why would someone like James go for someone like you? You aren't in the least bit alike!"

"Okay, that's it!" Lily yelled. "James!" she barked. "Can we talk, in private?" Without waiting for an answer, she dragged him off to the most secluded section of the room, leaving Melissa and Katharine to talk.

_"_You hired _Melissa Heathridge_ as our_ wedding_ _planner_?" she nearly exploded, her voice a furious whisper. James looked quite disconcerted.

"Yeah, what's the problem, honey?"

"Have you forgotten, James!" she snapped, placing her hands on her hips. "She is one of my enemies! She may be a Gyriffindor, but she also had a hand in making a part of my life at Hogwarts miserable, insulting me about my sense of style, about my intelligence whenever she had the chance! How could you hire someone I've been enemies with for the most important event our lives! She might ruin this just to spite me!"

James looked genuinely apologetic as realization dawned on him. "Oh shit," he muttered. Turning to his fiancé, she said, "Damn, Lils, I'm sorry, I completely forgot that you hated each other. Frankly, I didn't really know. I was under the impression that the only people you hated at Hogwarts were the Slytherins and me," he said, bemused.

"James, look, please, I want another wedding planner. I don't care if she's not famous, just please, get someone else aside from Melissa Heathridge. I can't stand working with her, I am begging you, please," Lily pleaded quietly with him.

James sighed and said, "Sorry Lily, but we've already paid for her services. We have to go through with it, besides; it'll be a huge insult if we don't. Look, why don't you just try to at least put years of hatred behind you, work together professionally? She's nice, once you get to know her well. I'm really sorry, but I promise, everything will be okay. Forgive me?"

Lily gave a long-suffering sigh and said, "Okay, I'll try. But if she keeps up that prima donna attitude and my wedding suddenly gets sabotaged, I am out of here".

James smiled, relieved. "Okay, good. Come on, let's get started, okay?"

Lily smiled, but before they could leave, Lily said, "Wait, James. What is it with you and Kat? I mean, you looked pretty uncomfortable meeting her".

James shifted but said, his expression never changing, "It's nothing. I wasn't really expecting you to bring her, I was just a bit surprised, that's all".

"I guess," Lily said, frowning a bit. "And Kat's not really keen on meeting new people all of a sudden, I sort of understand her stiffness. But don't worry, when she gets to know you better, she'll warm up to you".

"Hmm," was all James said, frowning. He removed that expression from his face, however, took Lily's arm and said, "Come on, let's start. We don't want the whole day wasted".

Lily nodded as the couple made her way back to the two ladies, who were now seated. "Is everything alright?" Melissa asked the two sweetly as she placed a folder on the table.

"Yes, we've settled everything already. Now let's really get started!" James said cheerfully, trying to release some of the tension in the room. Melissa nodded.

"Alright. First, let's start with the invitations. You'd need to choose a style among these that I'm going to lay out". Melissa said.

James was turning his head, until his gaze accidentally landed on Katharine. She saw this, and the two looked away right away, Katharine flushing a bit, James's eyes narrowing. Meanwhile, Melissa was busy showing the invitation styles to Lily.

Lily was looking at them quietly, not really finding one that she liked. She looked up, and met the eyes of Melissa Heathridge. They shared the briefest, most unobvious of glares before Lily turned once more to another set that the wedding planner had laid out.

Lily sighed. This was going to be a _long_ day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Poor Lily. She has an old enemy as a wedding planner and a cousin and a fiancé who seem to be uncomfortable in each other's presence. What else could go wrong?**

**Well, you know what to do. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review, everyone!**


	3. Dark Plans and Promises

**A Bumpy Road to the Altar**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize. The rest belongs to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**Note: **Thank you so much to the five people who reviewed, and to everyone else who read this story! Oh yes, and in case you didn't check this out, I've changed a little something in chapter two. Instead of having James and Melissa date once or twice, they became a couple when he was assigned in France.

Now, without further ado, I give you, "A Bumpy Road to the Altar"……….

Chapter Three

**Dark Plans and Promises**

"I can't stand her!" Lily yelled furiously the moment she and James arrived at her apartment. They had dropped off Katharine a while ago at her hotel, and now James had accompanied her to her own apartment.

"Lily, calm down, I'm sure Melissa didn't mean what she said," James said soothingly, trying to calm his fiancée down, with no such luck.

"Oh she did, James, she meant every _single_ word she said," Lily seethed as she walked to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. She drank it in one sitting and put down the glass with such force that James was surprised that it didn't shatter.

"Look, Lily," James said, very calmly, trying to placate her. "I understand that she was probably out of line, but I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it. Maybe you misunderstood it, it could happen, you know."

"James," she ground out, talking through gritted teeth, "What possibly is there to misunderstand when a person says, _'Lily, are you sure you want to wear a sleeveless wedding dress, because your arms look fat and it wouldn't really be flattering'_?"

"Maybe she was giving you some expert advice," James said, trying to reason with her, although privately he agreed with Lily. He just didn't want to ruin whatever working relationship the two had already.

"What about the time when she said, _'Lily, I suggest you don't wear anything very glaring or shiny. You see, your carrot hair is already gleaming, and it would terribly clash if you wore anything of the sort, it may give people, especially your fiancé and the priest, a headache'_?"

"Maybe she was thinking about others' best interests,"

"Oh yeah? Well, what about the time when she said, _'Are you sure of that, Lily? It looks so distasteful; your choice of invitations absolutely has no class'_?"

"Well, maybe she thought you were deciding all too quickly. There were still a lot of styles she wanted you to see, you know," James said. Lily turned to face him, her expression incredulous.

"James Michael Stanley Potter!" she exclaimed angrily. James winced. Whenever she called him by his full name, it usually meant that she was thoroughly pissed. "Why the hell are you taking her side? You're supposed to be taking mine, seeing as, oh I don't know, I'm your _fiancée?_!"

"Lily, this isn't about sides, it's―".

"Why are you defending her, James?" Lily asked in her normal tone of voice, still breathing heavily. "You know, I really don't understand you. Why do you seem to have such a great friendship with her? Why didn't you tell me before? James, what was your past with Melissa Heathridge?"

He fell silent. Not liking his silence at all, she said, more forcefully, "Tell me, James! Did you have a relationship with her, or something? What is it?"

James sighed and said, "Okay. Melissa and I…..we went a long way back. I was assigned to work in France, and we met up there. We've been friends since we were little, since our parents were friends. So, after a few dates, I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"And?"

"Well, I asked her because I thought that being with her would make me forget about you. I still loved you then, strange as it seemed. But, it ended badly. We got into a big fight, and I left.

"We met up in London again, a few months after I started working here. We…reconciled everything, and decided to remain friends. But I still felt guilty for saying all those things to her, and although she said that she deserved it, I didn't feel any better. That's why I hired her, that's why I've been trying to patch up things between the both of you, because I just wanted everything to be alright."

Lily looked sympathetic, and even guilty. "James, I'm sorry." She sighed and added, "Look, I'll try to act civil around her. Okay? I'll try not to retaliate angrily, hell, I'll try to get along with her. All for you."

James smiled. "Thanks Lily," he said. The couple sat on the couch and started to talk, all remnants of the earlier conversation never mentioned again.

..------..

The room was dark, only a small, dimmed lamp being the only thing that provided light in the entire room. The curtains were drawn, and there was an aura of anger about the entire living space.

A woman was staring blankly towards the closed windows, her eyes burning with hatred and her expression fierce. In her hands, she clutched an at least 3 week-old Daily Prophet, which had been opened to the Society Pages.

Walking back and sitting on the bed, she began reading the article of the Potter-Evans engagement the best she could in the dark. Her eyes narrowed as she read it, even more so when she saw the picture of Lily Evans and James Potter.

Slowly, her hand formed a fist, crushing the paper, crumpling it severely. She was mad, very, very mad. Walking to a drawer, she took out a pair of scissors and, smoothing out the paper, she began to cut the picture and pinned in on the corkboard that was placed on the wall in front of her.

She suddenly let out a scream, a loud, angry scream as she trashed around her room, kicking everything in sight, throwing pillows around, taking her fury out on anything she could find. Once she had finished and her room was a complete mess, she slumped down on the feather-scattered floor, and breathed heavily as she stared up at the picture again.

A contemptuous smile curved her lips when she saw the happy couple smiling back at her. She glanced at James Potter, and her smile turned sweet.

He was the only man she had ever loved, the only guy she had ever harbored such strong feelings for. He had seemed to be in love with her when they were together roughly at least two years ago, and she had even thought that he was on the verge of proposing to her, having seen a ring box on his briefcase, although she had no way of knowing that it empty.

He was everything she wanted—rich, good-looking, charismatic, kind, and smart. He being a wizard didn't bother her; on the contrary, she was glad of it. And she had thought that she was the girl of his dreams too. Until that fateful day.

James had gone to visit her one night, to break up with her, because he was going back to England since he had been offered a new job in the Ministry. He couldn't find her anywhere in the main room of her house, so he had tried her bedroom. Curious as to strange noises coming from the room, and the door being slightly ajar, he fully opened the door to see her in bed with another guy.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"What the hell is the meaning of this!" he roared, face red, very, very angry. The couple looked up from the bed, and she looked, horrified at being caught by her boyfriend. She had been drunk, and this was a complete accident. _

_James turned to the guy, who was dressing up. "You," he said angrily, "Get out, now!" The guy didn't need telling twice. He scrambled out of her apartment, and James turned to his girlfriend. "Get dressed and meet me in your living room."_

_Once she was there, she turned to James and said, "Honey, that was an accident, it was really nothing―"._

_"It sure looked as if you were enjoying it, weren't you?" James told her furiously. "Damn it, I thought you were better than this. What happened to the sweet girl I met two months ago?"_

_"She's still here, James!" she pleaded, not bearing to look at his eyes. "Look, it was a misunderstanding; it wasn't what it looked like and―"._

_"ENOUGH!" James roared, looking fed up. "It's over, I never want to see you again, understand? Hell, even if I didn't catch you, I was going to break up with you anyway, since I'm going back to England, but now, it seems a completely valid reason to leave you!"_

_"James please―"._

_"Quiet!" he said, startling her. She had never seen him look this angry. "I can't believe you; you're disgusting. Lily would never have done something like this―"._

_It was her turn to flare up. Looking quite hysterical, she screamed, "There it is again! LILY, LILY, LILY! Ever since we've been in this relationship, you've always been comparing me to her; she's always this shadow who's hanging over us! It's been how many years since you've seen her, she hates you, why are you still pining after her!"_

_"Because I love her!" he yelled. "I always have, and I've never forgotten her. You're nice, and it's been great, but she's the one I want. I've tried to forget her when I was with you, because it wasn't fair to you, but I just can't. She's the one I really love, even now! You want to know why I'm going back to England? It's because she's there, I'm going to be her new boss, and I'm going to win her over, no matter what it takes!"_

_"Why do you want her so much!" she yelled. "She's nothing but a stuck-up, boyfriend-stealing bitch!"_

_He paused, and his expression hardened. "Don't you dare call her that," he said dangerously, his eyes narrowed angrily. "You want to know why I want, why I love her so much? Well, it's because she is _nothing_ like you"._

_And with that, he turned on his heel and left, slamming the door as he went, never saying another word._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Her eyes burned at the memory, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Her gaze averted to Lily Evans' picture, and her eyes narrowed.

Lily Elizabeth Evans. The bane of her existence. Ever since their teen years, she had always been the best, the most loved by the professors and by most people. She hated her for that. And now, she had stolen the only person she had ever wanted and loved. Her hatred burned deeply, searing, as she glared daggers at her picture.

She loved James, even until now. If it weren't for that little boyfriend-stealer, she might have been in the place of Lily now. James was hers, she knew, that incident that happened a long time ago just marred his judgment. She was convinced that he was in love with her, even though he had told her otherwise. And at that moment, she knew exactly what she had to do.

She was going to get James back. She knew enough about the two to know that they had some major differences, and she was going to work that to her advantage. Ruining the wedding was no problem, either. She was very…….well connected to it.

Grinning manically, she stared at the happy couple's picture once more. Yes, she was going to get James back. It was going to be very easy, and she was convinced that by the end the only one James would be meeting at the altar would be her. Her grin turning mad, she began to pace her room, formulating her plan.

And by the end of the day, her plan had been formed and there was a knife pierced onto the side of the picture where Lily Evans stood.

..------..

Even though it was Sunday, they had decided to come to the wedding agency again so they could continue planning. Time was precious, and they decided not to waste any of it. Lily had decided to let Katharine come along again, as she had been so helpful the last time.

They had all assembled once more in the main room, Lily, Katharine and James, waiting for Melissa to arrive. Lily was flipping through a bridal magazine, leaving, and hoping for her cousin and James to strike up a conversation.

Finally Katharine broke the ice. "Listen, James, about yesterday, I'm really sorry if I acted uncomfortable and stuff, it's just I don't really do well with meeting new people. It's kind of in my character. Sorry if I gave off a very aloof impression."

James managed a wan smile and said, "No, it's okay. No harm done. Besides, Lily's been telling me that you were really a very nice person, no problem." Katharine smiled at him, and for once they didn't turn away.

From the corner of her eye, Lily noticed this, and was glad. Kat and James didn't continue a conversation, but they seemed to be at ease already, but James was frowning, and he was fidgeting in his seat.

Suddenly, Melissa arrived and motioned everyone to come nearer. Willing herself to keep her promise to James, she sat in front of Melissa and managed a smile, a slightly fake one, but a smile nevertheless.

"Now, we've completed the guest-list, and the entourage, all we need to do is to have everything written on the invitations and send them. It can be done all in one day. Now I need the both of you to formulate what you want to place in your invitation, Melissa and I will work on the separate pieces of papers that will list the people who are part of the entourage".

For the next half-hour, the two groups worked quietly. Finally, there was a stack of papers on the table, and Lily and James turned back to face the two women to show them the invitation passage that they had come up with.

_On the twenty-fifth of June_

_Nineteen hundred and eighty-two_

_We,_

**_James and Lily_**

_Shall be celebrating a day of happiness before God_

_As we give ourselves to each other in vows of love and fidelity_

_With the blessings of our parents_

_Mr. and Mrs. Richard Potter_

_And_

_Mr. and Mrs. David Evans_

_We invite you to join us at the_

_At four in the afternoon_

_Reception will follow at_

"Wonderful," Melissa said, satisfied. She tapped the piece of parchment, then the mass of shimmering ivory invitation cards that had been placed in front of them with her wand once, and every single invitation card began to be filled in pretty, black cursive script.

"Now all you need is the church and the reception," Melissa said, as the four looked at the invitations with satisfaction.

"I know a perfect church," Lily said. "The Saint Paul's Cathedral. It's quite big, it'll fit everyone, and it's very lovely and calm. A perfect place to get married in".

Melissa took a file from her drawer and showed the picture of the parish to everyone. "Are you sure?" she said disapprovingly. "It doesn't really have that much style. I mean, it's nice, and everything, but it really doesn't have that much…..glamour."

_Retract claws_, _Lily_, she thought to herself, yet she was seething on the inside. How dare she insult her choice yet again! Yet she merely said, smiling sweetly, "We're not looking for glamour, Melissa, we're looking for a simple yet elegant ceremony. So if you could please just do us a favor and contact the church to set everything up, and preferably have Father Christopher Morington as our officiating priest, that would be great".

The other three looked at her in surprise, especially Melissa. She was not used to the calm, kind way in which Lily had spoken to her, and in fact, she was taken aback at the way she had brushed off her insult.

Lily stared at James, and he gave her a small, approving smile. Smiling back, she turned to face a flustered looking Melissa.

"I'll get right to it," she said, looking quite put out. As she left to go to an adjoining room, Katharine grinned at her.

"Way to go, cousin," she complimented. Lily simply smiled.

By the end of the day, the invitations had been finished (they were having a beachfront reception on the beach were James had proposed) and they had decided on the motif (Lavender), who to have as caterers, and the kind of flowers to use and order for the decorations (lilies and roses. James had sit out on this one; it was too girly for him).

Surprisingly, Melissa and Lily never snapped once at each other. Their tone when talking to each other was almost civil. James and Kat hardly talked, but when they did it was short and to the point, and they used normal tones.

For some reason, Melissa and Katharine got along very well. They had even planned to get together for a chat after James and Lily had left.

Finally, they were done for the day. As Lily and James stood to leave, Melissa said, "I'll have Anna to send the invitations out tonight. Everyone invited will receive it by tomorrow, including you two."

The couple nodded and James said, "Alright then. Bye, Mel, Bye Kat". Lily said her goodbyes as well, and they apparated out of sight, leaving the two women behind.

"Hey Kat?" Melissa said. "Could you please take these invitations to the back room? I have to close up before we leave".

"Yeah, okay," Katharine said cheerfully. She gathered the invitations and brought them dutifully to the back room.

After Melissa noticed that Katharine was still not back from going into the back room, she called out, "Kat? Are you okay?"

Katharine came out a few minutes later. "Yeah, sorry about the delay. I accidentally tripped on something on the floor. But I'm fine".

Melissa smiled at her and said, "Okay then, if you're sure. Come on; I'll take you around the wizarding world; goodness knows your cousin is too busy to do so".

Laughing, the two women left the wedding agency, talking as they went for a night around the town.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Well, well, well. I liked this chapter, although I'm not sure if it's very well-written. **

**We have a slightly crazy person in our hands, although I didn't really intend to make her out that way, but that's how it came out. Who do you think it is? Hehe…..read and review please!**


	4. The Start of Something Ruined

**A Bumpy Road to the Altar**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize. The rest belongs to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**Note: **Thank you so much to theten people who reviewed, and to everyone else who read this story! You made me very happy!

Now, without further ado, I give you, "A Bumpy Road to the Altar"……….

Chapter Four

**The Start of Something Ruined**

"MELISSA NICHOLE HEATHRIDGE!" Lily stormed into the wedding planner's agency, taking furious strides, James in tow.

"Lils, calm down―" James tried to say.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, James Potter!" Lily snapped at him, making him decide to keep quiet, although he was seriously insulted in the way in which she had spoken to him.

Presently, Melissa entered the main room, and upon seeing the furious Lily and an insulted-looking James, she asked, startled, "Lily? James? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong!" Lily yelled, holding out her hand to show the shimmering ivory-colored wedding invitation she was clutching. "This is what's wrong, Melissa! Look at the invitation!"

She thrust the invitation at the wedding planner and Melissa, looking slightly disconcerted at having someone yell at her so early in the morning, took it and opened it up.

"Oh dear," the wedding planner distraughtly whispered as she stared at the invitation. The writings had been smudged, looking as if it had been exposed to water, and it was now unreadable. The invitation card had been marked with black paint, or pen, it was hard to tell, making it messy and ugly to look at. The separate piece of paper that held the list of the bridal entourage was missing as well.

"Care to explain, Miss Heathridge?" Lily told her scathingly. "Could you please enlighten me as to why my wedding invitation looks like that? I've received a lot of owls today about this from everyone who knows; every single one of them, it seems, looks more or less like this one!"

Melissa stared into her client's eyes and saw anger shining there. _Geez, talk about demanding_, Melissa thought wryly. Yet she still said in a composed tone of voice, "I'm sorry, Lily, but this definitely wasn't my fault. I checked the invitations right after you left, and before Katharine took it to the back room, and it definitely didn't look like that".

"Then what are you suggesting?"

Melissa shrugged. "Well, I don't know, but nobody saw the invitations before they were delivered except for me, Kat, and Anna, who delivered them, and she assured me that everything was fine!"

"So are you saying that Kat did this?" Lily asked her, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Behind her, James rolled his eyes. He had known that Lily was uptight when it came to plans, but geez, this was just too much.

"I'm not saying anything, Lily," Melissa blinked a few times. She turned away from her. "ANNA! Get in here right now!" she called out loudly. Minutes later, a young, timid-looking woman came, looking quite intimidated at the sight of the perplexed James and Melissa and the angry Lily.

"Anna," she said in a strong voice. "Did you, or did you not check on the Potter-Evans wedding invitations before you delivered them?"

Anna stared at her employer timidly. "Well….." she said, trying to stall. At Melissa's sharp look, however, she said, "To be honest, Miss Heathridge, I wasn't able to check on every invitation at all. They were placed in the wooden box already, and it was locked so tightly that I couldn't open it, and my wand had gone missing. So I just assumed that the invitations were already fine so I just….sent them".

Instantly, Melissa's eyes narrowed, while Lily began to calm down. She stared at Anna, and felt a tiny bit sorry for the girl; it probably wasn't easy being employed by Melissa Heathridge.

"Do you know what they say about those who assume?" Melissa said through gritted teeth, placing her hands on her hips, staring her employee down. "_Whenever you assume, you make an ass out of you and me._ Well in this case, Miss Brander, you have just made an ass out of me with your carelessness. Have I taught you nothing!"

"Mel, calm down―" James tried to say.

"Stay out of this, James!" Melissa snapped, and James quickly turned to Lily, quite insulted, yet doing nothing more. Melissa Nichole Heathridge was not someone you'd want to cross.

"You know what, Anna?" Melissa snapped. "Tying the Knot Wedding Agency has been credited for giving the best and most enchanting weddings for the past three years, and I credit myself on being, and having a staff that is perfect. You know? I should fire you because of this little accident you've pulled. But I won't, since you're new and I think you have the potentialto make it in this business. But you're suspended for the time being. I will just owl you when you are expected back. You can leave now".

Looking close to tears, yet looking elated at the fact that she wasn't being fired, Anna nodded gratefully and left the room, leaving the three to worry about the newest setback.

"So what do we do?" Lily said, trying to speak calmly and not to betray the fact that she was mad. Very mad. At who, she didn't know yet, but right now, she was going to blame Melissa for it. She was their wedding planner, and besides, she needed a scapegoat.

To her surprise, Melissa sighed and dropped onto the nearest seat. "Unfortunately, we can't do anything as of the moment. Well, obviously, we have to send out invitations again, but there's…….a slight problem".

Lily _did not_ like problems, even slight ones. James knew this well. So he took the opportunity to slip away into the table-arrangement room and close the door, thankful that he had escaped to quiet. He loved Lily and eveything, but sometimes, he just couldn't stand her yelling. Goodness knew that he had his fair share of it at school.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S GOING TO TAKE AT LEAST TWO AND A HALF MONTHS TO MAKE ANOTHER SET!" Lily screeched angrily. James sighed; all this yelling was giving him a headache.

Melissa said, getting irritated, "Yes, Lily, unfortunately, the set of invitations you chose was made out of special, diamond-glaze paper; that's why it was shimmering so much. It's very hard to make, even by wizarding standards, and I'm guessing that we'll be able to get hold of another set and send them out….at least…..three days before your wedding".

Lily breathed in and out. "Three weeks, you say?" she said. "But, won't that be a little too late? I mean, most couples send out their invitations at least a month before and —"

"And we sent ours three months before, so really, we're way forward on schedule, Lily," James said, appearing into the room and turning to his fiancée. "Melissa, it's fine. We can just inform whoever we're inviting by owl, and we can send the formal invitations three days before the wedding itself. Thank you, and please smoothen this out. Come on, Lily".

"Alright James, I need to get going anyway," Melissa said. James only nodded.

And with that, he steered a seething Lily out of the main room and Apparated themselves to Lily's office. Once they were completely alone, Lily turned to face James with an annoyed expression.

"What did you do that for?" she demanded, folding her arms and staring at him. "I was about to tell her off for being so irresponsible and—".

"Lily," James said gently. "Please, really, it's not that big of a deal".

"Not that big of a deal!" Lily exclaimed. "James, you were the one who wanted a big wedding, you were the one who hired Melissa Heathridge as our wedding planner, and you're telling me thatthis is _not that big of a deal?_!"

"Well," James shifted uncomfortably, "Yes. Why?"

"It is a big deal, James, maybe not to you, but to me!" Lily snapped loudly. "Look, ever since we decided on having a big wedding, I've been up almost all night trying to decide how to go about it. I want everything to be perfect, and this—" she took hold of the ruined invitation that was on her desk and waved it in front of James. "Is not perfect!"

By now James was certainly starting to get annoyed. "Look, Lily," he said, his tone now different, having a touch of exasperation in it. "First you barge into my office to tell me about this without any fanfare, disturbing my work, then you drag me to Melissa's agency, then when I try to calm you down, you snap at me? Did it not occur to you for one minute that I may have been busy with work that you dragged me away fromand that all this snapping is getting on my nerves?"

Lily fell silent and blinked at him a few times. James hardly used this kind of tone with her, and whenever he did, she knew that he was seriously pissed off. She slumped onto the nearest seat and sighed.

"I'm sorry, James," she apologized. "But I just want everything to go perfectly, without any problems; you know that I'm a perfectionist".

"Well sometimes Lily, we need to take a few wrong turns in order to get to the right place," James said, glad that Lily wasn't yelling at him, and was now speaking to him in a more humbled type of voice. "Besides, nothing is perfect".

"I guess," Lily sighed. A thought suddenly came to her and she added, "Hey, don't you think it's odd?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the invitations were in the box already, Kat must have put them there right away, but she couldn't have locked it, I mean, I'm sure Melissa gave her instructions before she had them placed in the back room. But when Anna came to deliver everything, it was already tightly closed and her wand was missing too. Doesn't it seem like too much of a coincidence for it to be an accident?"

James thought hard about it, and said slowly, "You know what? You're right, but who would do something like that?" He turned to Lily and said even slower, "Hey, what if Kat—".

Lily held up a hand to silence him. "What if Kat nothing. She couldn't have done that, she's no witch, she wouldn't be able to do everything in such a short span of time. Besides, she would never do this, she's my favorite cousin, and I'm her favorite cousin, she's happy for me, that would just be impossible".

James frowned but said, "Whatever, Lily," yet he didn't look too convinced. Before he could say anything else, however, Lily began to speak.

"Wait a second, what if it was Melissa?" Lily said, her eyes sparkling with anger at the very utterance of her name. "I mean, she'd be perfect for it. She checked on the invitations herself, she said that, she had the perfect opportunity to ruin them! And she's also a witch. Besides," her tone was turning bitter. "She hates me, I'm sure she's doing this to spite me. She hates me, James. Even if we act civil to each other, we still hate each other immensely".

"Lily, why on earth would Melissa ever do something like this?"

"Well, I don't know, she hates me, I told you earlier!" Her tone was slowly turning angry. "James," she said. "Hasn't the thought ever entered your mind that Melissa might still be in love with you?"

"Mel? Still in love with me?" James scoffed. "Impossible, she told me so herself, besides, even if she is, she isn't crazy enough to ruin our wedding. Besides," he said softly, smiling at her. "No ruined invitation, nor any crazy person, will stop me from going through with our wedding".

Lily replied, melting, "James, that's sweet". She sighed again and added, "But who would do something like this?" When her fiancé simply shrugged, she said, "I just hope that this was an accident, which won't happen again. I don't like it".

"Me neither. But don't worry, I'm sure that this was just an accident, everything is going to be smooth sailing from now on," James said.

The couple had no way of knowing that the very person who had caused this "accident" was at the moment, thinking of a way to ensure that the wedding plans would be everything but smooth.

..------..

Once again, the room was only dimly lit as the woman stared at the ruined invitation that was perched on the open palm of her hand. Once she saw the distorted writings and dirtied design, she smiled in satisfaction into the darkness. Her plan was going well, she thought, her smile turning into a mad grin.

It was easy sabotaging the invitations, seeing as she had been able to get hold of them before they were sent. It was a simple matter of submerging them in water which was mixed with black paint that she had oh so conveniently brought with her to the back room, and presto! Instant ruined invitation! She knew what those invitation cards were made of, and knew how hard it was to replace them. She mused of how angry Lily must have been when she saw them, and she smiled sadistically once more at the thought.

"This is just the beginning," she thought, still grinning as she paced around the room. "But I need something else, something that'll be even harder to fix. I need to get them to fight too, what shall I…….."

Her thoughts trailed off as she opened a nearby drawer and took a piece of paper from it. On the paper was written the list of things needed to be completed, and the other necessary preparations for the wedding, written in a supposed chronological order.

A plan formed in her head when she saw the plans. In it stated that after taking care of the invitations, they needed to plan the decorations for the church and reception, so that they could order it beforehand.

She took hold of her pen and listed down some things that she could do. Once she was finished, she walked to the light and read them carefully. Nodding to herself in affirmation, she carefully placed the piece of paper inside a book and stood up, looking mightily pleased with herself. She knew that Lily and James were expected to go back to continue the planning next Saturday, and she couldn't wait.

She walked towards the picture pinned on the corkboard, and, glared at the slashed face of the picture-Lily. Taking the knife that was lying near, she took it again and plunged it this time onto where Lily's heart was supposed to be. Smirking to herself as she imagined that happening to the real Lily, she turned to James's picture, which had remained unscathed, and she took a pen from her pocket.

She drew a tiny heart over his head, and smiled serenely. "I'm going to get you back, James, even if it's the last thing I ever do," she whispered to herself as she blew a kiss at the picture- James before walking away.

A knock was suddenly heard at the door, startling her from her reverie. "Just a minute!" she called out. Quickly, she turned back on the lights, and opened the curtains to let the cheery sunshine in. Not bothering about the rest of her room, she fixed her clothing and, taking a deep breath, opened the door.

"Excuse me, miss, but someone's sent a message for you," a young man said politely. He handed her a short, folded piece of paper.

"Thank you so much," the woman said graciously, blocking the young man's view of her room. The young lad gave a quick bow before leaving. With a sigh, the woman closed the door firmly shut and read the note.

Once she was finished reading, she pocketed the piece of paper and looked up. Her eyes widened as she spotted something and she breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that she had not let the messenger see the inside of her room.

She had forgotten to take the knife out of Lily's picture.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Okay, how was that? Good? Bad? Please be honest. I didn't like it so much though; I think that I was kind of hurried in writing it. I apologize for the short chapter. You see, I wanted a chapter out before I start school, since I may not have that much time to update anymore. I hope that it still is alright, though, but I welcome graciously any constructive criticism that you may have to offer. Later!**


	5. Trouble in Paradise

**A Bumpy Road to the Altar**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize. The rest belongs to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**Note: **_Guilt, guilt, guilt_. That's what I'm feeling right now. I am a million times over sorry for not updating in such a long time, but school is really pressuring us (seriously, we can't even relax properly on weekends now). Please forgive me.And yes, I deleted the last chapter, because, as I said, I hated it. This one is completely different, please read and review anyway!Now, without further ado, I give you, "A Bumpy Road to the Altar"……….

Chapter Five

**Trouble in Paradise**

It was already a late hour- well past 12 midnight. The steady breathing of the various inhabitants of England resonated quietly through the walls of their homes as they reveled in peaceful slumber. Yet, somewhere, somewhere in the heart of the city, Muggle or magical, it was hard to tell, a woman was thrashing about in her bed, moving from side to side, resisting slumber. She did not want to sleep. Not now.

Not when another genius idea had just popped into her brain.

It had been a matter of accidental thought, really. She had been working on a report (Yes, she does work, she has a life too), writing late into the night her notes when another idea of how to ruin James and Lily's perfect relationship crawled into her brain, begging for acknowledgement.

She formulated her plan as she lay on her bed; a cunning smile flitted across her features, making her seem more sinister amidst the darkness. Thoughts and images poured into her mind effortlessly, every picture, every loose end, tied up in a matter of seconds. Once over, she left her bed and turned on the lights.

The woman walked to her study table and took out from the drawer a pen and some pieces of paper. And she began to write. After a few crossing-outs and other mistakes, she finally rewrote her piece very carefully. Once she put down the pen, she reread the poem she had made in satisfaction. Yes, it was indeed perfect, not too obvious, and just subtle enough to raise a certain question from a certain person.

Another dark smile graced her features, making her seem less human, somewhat. Another thought entering her head, she picked up her pen again, relishing the feel of the cold material upon her fingers.

And with that, she turned off the lights and signed something with a huge, superfluous flourish.

..------..

Trouble was beginning to brew over in paradise.

Lily sighed as she rested her palm on the handrail of her apartment's balcony, thinking. Ever since the invitations mishap, things had not been going well. Not only was work cutting down her free time, but she had just been informed today that the flower orders had been oh so mysteriously misplaced, and the delivery would take another two weeks longer than originally planned.

Not only that, she and James had their first major fight over the weekend.

It was horrible; the pair had snapped a lot at each other, and Lily had Apparated out of James's apartment in a huff and fury. It was the first time they had ever fought like that, ever, and Lily felt awful, mainly because it was she who had started it in the first place. Once again, she sighed as she relived the events that had happened during the weekend.

**FLASHBACK:**

It had started out an ordinary day, actually. Lily woke up to a clear Saturday, smiling a bit as she looked forward to meeting up with James that afternoon to just hang out and have some time for themselves for awhile, as work and the wedding was cutting greatly into their time together. Humming a simple tune, she stepped into the shower and after getting dressed, went to her kitchen to get some breakfast.

She had just gotten started on her second bagel when she heard a rap at her window. She turned and, seeing that it was an owl, walked over and opened the window, letting the owl fly in.

She was surprised to see the owl drop off a shiny, periwinkle envelope onto her table before taking off. The only post she usually received on Saturdays were the Daily Prophet and letters from James, and he never used envelopes like that. Intrigued, she sat back down and taking a sip of her coffee, opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper that was folded inside. Now all the more curious, she flipped the paper open and began to read.

_Ah, but bless, sweet, perfect love_

_A rare and privileged gift, they say, a token from above_

_Young lovers in each others arms smile_

_Nothing more than this happiness could they ask for, they feel_

_As they gaze deeply into each others eyes_

_As their passion and love with a kiss sealed._

_Ah yes, sweet love, so pure and perfect_

_So innocent, fresh as dew_

_But dear girl, I must ask you, one question of curiosity_

_How can you be so sure that all he says is true?_

_In mere months you will be bonded in matrimony_

_A bond unshakable, of true testimony_

_But before you say the fateful "I do's"_

_Do reflect, dear, who among you has got more to lose._

_Now dear girl, do not be alarmed_

_This poem need not arouse suspicions_

_But concerned as I am, I have but one query, honest and true:_

_Has he relayed everything that is to know about his life?_

_Or was there something he neglected to tell you?_

Lily's expression became more troubled as she read each line, and as she shakily placed the paper back inside the envelope, a deep frown was etched on her face.

"Who on earth sent this poem? And more importantly, why was it sent to me?" she thought deeply. She was getting troubled. It seemed as if the poem had been intended directly for her, but who on earth would right something about it?

Lily relived some lines from the poem, until she realized something. The poem was trying to tell her something about James. But what? She mulled over until she remembered the last two lines. _Has he relayed everything that is to know about his life? Or was there something he neglected to tell you? _

"Of course," she whispered to herself, mentally smacking herself for not realizing it sooner. It was so obvious, the writer was talking about those three years that James had before coming back to England and entered Lily's life again. And like it or not, it made her think.

"What did James do those 3 years ago? He's never mentioned anything about that to me, and whenever I try to bring it up, he avoids the issue by changing the subject. Why, though? I mean, it's not like he did anything wrong, right? Urgh, this is giving me a headache!" she thought and sighing, she tiredly rubbed her temples in frustration.

Whoever gave her the letter really made her think about it. Now, more than ever, she was determined to find out what happened during those three years that they had been apart. After all, they were about to get married, right? Shouldn't they have no secrets from each other?

With that thought in mind, Lily stood up and with her wand, performed a cleaning spell on her breakfast dishes. She couldn't wait for the afternoon to begin.

..------..

"You have got to be kidding me," Lily muttered to herself in disbelief as she stared at the piece of parchment that was grasped in her hands. "_Unbelievable_."

She glanced again at the parchment, specifically the words that ear written on there.

_Lily,_

_Sorry, but I can't meet you today. Have to work. Sorry again. Maybe some other time. Sorry again._

_James._

In her opinion, he didn't sound very sorry at all. In fact, judging from his handwriting, he seemed to be in a hurry. Lily sighed; out of all the days for him to cancel, why now? It wasn't really the fact that he had canceled their meeting on such short notice that irked her; it was more of the fact that she had been planning to ask him about what had happened those 3 years ago. But she decided to surprise him by going to his apartment tomorrow. Seeing her fiancé couldn't hurt, could it?

..------..

"Lily," James said in an obviously surprised voice once he opened the door that Sunday afternoon and found his fiancée there in front of him. "Hey….um, not that I'm not glad to see you, but uh, what are you doing here?

She folded her arms and gave him a small smile. "Aren't I allowed to see my fiancé every once in a while?" she said by way of greeting.

James looked at her strangely, but said nothing. After a few seconds of just standing in the doorway, Lily tapped her foot and looked at him expectantly. "Well, James?" she said. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Wh-what?"

"You know, let me inside," Lily said in a sow, patient voice she used when reasoning with 3 year-olds. "You know, what people do when people are at their doorstep. You aren't hiding something, are you?" A suspicious brow rose.

"N-no, of course not, it's just, I'm kinda busy right now, and I may not be able to entertain you," James said, giving her an apologetic look.

Lily frowned, but said in a nonetheless bright and chirpy voice, "Don't worry, I just want to stay for awhile, my own house is boring. And besides, you can let me in. It's not like you have some naked girl in your bedroom or a bagful of crack, right?"

James looked startled, but said all the same, "Come on in, Lily." He opened the door wide and she stepped inside, noting that he didn't even kiss her on the cheek on any of his usual greeting.

Papers were cluttered on James's desk; not a normal occurrence for someone who was usually so relaxed during weekends. He himself looked quite tired and overworked, something Lily didn't really like.

Nevertheless, she said nothing as she perched herself on the couch and watched as James sat down on his desk.

"Anything you want, Lils? Juice, coffee?" he offered, not even looking at her as he started on his work again.

"No, thanks," she said. Silence filled the air. Lily didn't like it; James was treating her like some random houseguest, not like the woman he was about to marry. There was something very wrong here.

"James, what happened those three years ago, you know, before you came back to England?" Lily asked, suddenly and bluntly. A stunned silence followed her words, and a growing tension was mounting.

James put down his pen and stared at her with a most peculiar expression on his face. "What?" he said. "Oh, that. Nothing, really, it's not worth telling, nothing important."

"I don't think so," Lily said, seeing through the lie at once. "You never like discussing it, why? It just seems a bit odd to me that you left out that particular detail of your life, like you didn't want to remember or retell it anymore."  
"Because there's nothing to tell, Lily, how many times have I told you? It's not important, okay, now either we talk about something else, or I continue my work here," James said in a tone that Lily didn't like too.

"James, is there something wrong?" she asked him outright.

"For the last time, Lily, nothing is wrong, now would you please stop bugging me? I'm trying to work here," James said in frustration as stared pointedly at his fiancée, who did not seem the least bit daunted.

"Well _sorry_ for being worried about you, James," Lily replied, rolling her eyes and folding her arms. "It's just that there's something with you today. You seem to be in a bad mood, you cancelled our date yesterday, and you've been working even though it's a weekend. It's not like you at all."

"_Lily_," James said in a warning tone. "Please stop analyzing me, it's getting annoying."

Now she looked seriously affronted. "James, I'm not analyzing you, I'm just wondering why you're behaving so oddly. There's obviously something bothering you. Out with it."

James looked up and stared at her, now looking severely irritated. "Lily, what part of, "Nothing is wrong,' don't you understand?"

Lily was stung, but judging from James's expression, he didn't seem to realize it. "Well," she said, her voice a bit colder than usual. "If you were just going to talk to me like this, then maybe you shouldn't have just let me inside your apartment."

"Well if you used your head and thought that I might be busy today, then maybe you shouldn't have just come here in the first place," he fired back, standing up, his eyes narrowing.

Lily gaped at him, her anger flaring. How dare he speak like that to her? What was wrong with him? "Look, James, I don't know what's wrong with you today, but please, save your sour attitude for someone who actually cares, and not to your fiancée."

"Lily, I don't need this right now, okay?" James replied, trying to keep his steadily flaring temper under control. "I'm under a lot of stress from Moody, and your brattish tone isn't helping me any."

"Oh, so _I'm_ being the brattish, immature one here?" Lily scoffed, folding her arms and staring at him pointedly. "I don't think so, James, you're the one who's acting oddly right now. All I did was ask you a question, one question! What's wrong about that?"

"What's wrong about it is that it's none of your business. What I did, and where I went during those three years before I came back to England is my own business, and if I don't want to tell you, then I won't!" he snapped in a slowly rising voice.

Lily didn't like where this was going; she didn't like it at all. "For goodness sake, James, why are you hiding this from me? I'm not going to hold this against you, damn it! I just want to know something more about you, the man I'm about to marry, because before I say my 'I do's', I want to make sure that I know all there is to know about you!" she shot back in an equally angered voice. The tension in the air was thick now; the glares the two were sending each other were fierce.

"Well sometimes Lily, life isn't always like that!" James half- yelled in frustration. "Sometimes we keep secrets, even if we don't want to, in order to protect other people! Sometimes life doesn't always give you what you want, Lily. Sometimes other people want other things that you may not agree on. I am busy right now, and you've barged into my house unbidden, and asked me a pointless question. And I refuse to answer it, and I'll be damned if I get you to force me in telling you!"

"You know what James?" Lily half-yelled as well. "I don't understand why you're acting like this, and I don't like the fact that you're hiding something from me. It's just a simple question, why won't you answer it?"  
"Lily, why don't you just give it a rest and **_leave_**!" James exclaimed, now looking close to extreme agitation. Silence feel upon them as the words sunk in.

Lily felt hurt; what on earth had gotten in to him? He'd never asked her to leave before. Yet she said in her iciest voice, "Fine then. If that's how you want it, fine. I'll go. But the moment you decide that you want to be honest about that one detail in your life, then you know where to find me."

She then Apparated in a flash, never uttering a word as she did so.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Lily sighed again. Remembering what had happened earlier made her guilty, and curious. She wished she never came in the first place, but she was also wondering why James seemed to be so guarded about those past 3 years. Whenever she tried to ask, he evaded, when she persisted in asking, he was willing to fight with her just so she wouldn't know. It just didn't make sense.

She rubbed her temples in frustration, hoping, as she stared out into the sky, that this problem, whatever it was, would be fixed soon.

..------..

Little did Lily know that James Potter was also mulling over the same dilemma.

He sat on the couch, a cup of untouched coffee in front of him, staring deeply onto the charred remains of the fire. Recalling the fight they had had a while ago, he sighed in frustration and guilt.

He knew that he was at fault; it was because of him that they had an argument. And why? Because of his stupid pride. And his own personal reason.

No matter how much he hated it, he had made a strong resolve not to tell Lily anything yet about those past 3 years before he had come back to England. He knew too painfully the feelings that his revelation could cause, the memories, hell, it could possibly result in losing her.

James Potter did not want to lose Lily Evans. Not again.

Thinking quickly, an idea came to him. He would lie, yes, that was a perfect solution. Lie and smooth things over between them, and let the truth rest. At least for awhile.

Oh he would tell her the truth, eventually. After they said their 'I do's'. He was sure that there'd be no ill feelings already if he told her at that stage, and that it would just be a memory, easily forgotten. Yes, he would tell her. But not now, not when it could possibly ruin the greatest thing that had ever happened in both their lives.

Yes, he would tell her.

But not right now. Because at the moment, after all the love she had shown him, she didn't deserve to hear the truth.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**The poem is original, written by me, just so you know. Please tell me what you thought of this. Like it, love it, hate it? Let me know, please read and review! They are greatly appreciated! **


	6. Drunken Murmurs

**A Bumpy Road to the Altar**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize. The rest belongs to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**Note:** I am so, so, so sorry for not updating in such a long time, but school is really pressuring us and making our lives miserable (hey, but what else is new?). Please forgive me, for the late update and the badly short chapter. Hopefully, it'll be good enough. Please read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter Six

**Drunken Murmurs**

It's been a week since their argument.

They hadn't spoken since, and their friends were beginning to notice. Heck, their friends said that even Melissa was getting worried, as they had not come into her bridal agency to discuss more plans. Yet no one knew understood why something so simple would cause one of the most ideal couples in history to fire up and bicker.

But then again, James's friends weren't exactly told the truth.

Meanwhile, Lily and James themselves were feeling equally guilty over their own faults in the fight, but their stupid pride was preventing them from talking. All in all, it was causing such a mess.

..------..

"You know, you could apologize, Lils," Kelsey said one Friday night, watching in an exasperated mood as she saw her best friend flipping through a magazine so violently that the pages looked as if they were about to be torn off at any second.

It was a bridal magazine.

"Apologize? Me? He was the one who started it!" Lily said vehemently, but Kelsey could detect a hint of sadness in her tone. "Honestly, what is it with men and keeping secrets?"

"Lily, even if, you had fault in it as well. You have as much reason to go and apologize first as he does." Kelsey said patiently.

"But that'll look like I've given in!"  
Kelsey fought the urge to sigh expressively. "Lily," she said in a firm voice, "You

have _got_ to stop putting your pride first before anything else. You're getting married to the man for goodness' sake, the least you can do is reconcile with him before you start anymore planning!"  
Lily faced her friend with a look that the other woman couldn't place. "Kelse, was planning your wedding like this? Stressful, exasperating, with a fiancé who wouldn't cooperate?" (Yes, Kelsey and Jeremy are already married)

"Well yes, of course Lils, planning a wedding is no picnic," Kelsey said matter-of-factly. "But Jeremy cooperated well enough; let's just say that he needed a bit of 'threatening' just so he'd go to the bridal shop once in a while with me. But honestly, Lils, if it's love on both sides, everything will turn out great."

At that, Lily threw the magazine forcefully away. "That's it!" she exclaimed. "Of course, how could I have been so blind? James doesn't love me anymore; that's why he's been keeping secrets from me! Maybe I was right: maybe he does have some prettier, smarter, less boring girl in his bed every night! Damn it, how could I have been so stupid?!"

"Lily Elizabeth Evans, _calm down_," Kelsey said with finality. "James loves you; anyone with an eye could see that. You are over-reacting, Lils. I don't know why he's been keeping something from you, but I sure do know that he's only doing this to protect you, and your relationship."

"You really think so?"

"Yes," Kelsey stressed. "Lily, James loves you, okay? That's all that matters."

Lily sighed. "Sirius came by awhile ago. Wanted to see how I was doing and if I was alright, he said."

"And?"  
"I threw a pillow at his head," Lily said mournfully.

Kelsey gave a light laugh. "Honey, you've thrown worse—and sharper—things than that to him, believe me, he won't take offense. What else did he say?"  
"He told me that James was acting strangely, but I refused to talk about the fight. In the end, he asked me if I had any message for my fiancé."

"And what did you say?"  
Lily gave a sound that was a mix of a laugh and a sob. "I told Sirius to 'tell that secretive jerk to go to hell'."

Kelsey's eyebrow raised. "Now that may have been going too far."

"I was mad, okay? I hate this. Now I feel even more miserable."

"Don't worry, Lily. I know James, and I have a feeling that he's feeling just as miserable and guilty as you are right now."

..------..

"I feel great! A smiling James Potter said at that very moment to his other three best friends as they exited the Ministry of Magic. "Finally, I'm done with all those damn paperwork! Finally, I can relax for once!"

His friends looked at each other before looking at him. "Uh, James?" Peter said a tad tentatively. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course I am, why would you say that?"

"Nothing, it's just….." Remus said. "You seem just a little too cheerful today, well, given the fact that……well……"

"Given the fact that you and Lily are still arguing and haven't made up yet? Or have you forgotten that you have a fiancée?" Sirius said, all too bluntly.

"Of course I haven't forgotten Sirius," James said irritably. "Look, I just want to enjoy tonight, okay? I will make up with Lily first thing in the morning, but now, I'm buying us all a drink." And with that, they set off in the general direction of the nearest pub.

They were at the entrance when suddenly, Sirius said, "Remus, Peter, why don't you go in first? There's something I have to ask James about." And without waiting for response, he dragged James into a corner.

"Sirius, what's this for?" James demanded. Sirius simply looked at his best friend seriously.

"James, why did you and Lily really fight?" he asked straightforwardly.

"I told you, it was because".

"Damn it, James, don't give me some crap about fighting because you didn't agree on wedding giveaways, I'm not that stupid! Look, I've known you most of your life, do you really expect me to believe that you would harm your relationship with Lily over something as trivial as that?" Sirius exclaimed.

James was silent for a few moments before saying in an undertone, "She asked, Sirius."

"Asked about wha---oh crap," Sirius said, realization dawning onto him. "So what did you tell her?"

"Basically? I told her to shut up and leave," James said, the cheerfulness leaving his countenance, replaced by bitterness as he remembered that fateful evening.

Sirius slapped a hand to his forehead. "Of all the stupid things you could've…….James, you bloody idiot!"  
"I know, I know, I was wrong, it's just, I panicked and….oh crap, I have no idea what to do anymore," James sighed, burying his face in his hands. "I badly want to go over there and make things right, but I just know that she'll ask again, and I'll have to lie, and two wrongs won't make a right. At least, not in my conscience."

"Then tell her the truth."

"Sirius, I can't! Don't you get it? It's not just our relationship that's at stake here, it's more than that! I don't want to end up hurting her more than I already have."

"She deserves to know, James."

"And I will tell her…..eventually. Just, not now, okay?" James rubbed his temples tiredly. "I need a drink. No, I need to get _drunk_ so I can forget about this mess at the very least."  
Sirius looked alarmed. "So that's why you invited us over here? No, James, getting drunk is not the solution to this problem."  
James gave a harsh laugh. "And this is coming from a guy who got piss drunk because his _goldfish_ died. Unbelievable, Sirius."

"Chelsea and I had a fight that night too, I'll have you know. Look, I know that I have not been the most supportive person in your relationship before, but please, James, she doesn't deserve this! I visited her today, and she was miserable."

"You think I'm not? Sirius, this is my problem, okay? Let me handle it." James said through gritted teeth, struggling to keep his temper in check.

"Fine then," Sirius said, his eyes clouding a bit. "You want to get smashed? Go ahead. Like you said, it's your problem, not mine. But don't expect me to join you."

He then Apparated away with a loud POP!, leaving James to reflect on what his best friend had said.

"To hell with it," he whispered to himself as he finally left the corner and went inside the pub, with every intention of getting as drunk as possible.

..------..

It was late; 11 pm at the least. The only lights in Lily's apartments that were turned on were dimmed, and lying on the couch was a very asleep Lily Evans, another book sprawled on her stomach. Kelsey had left hours ago, and she had fallen asleep while looking through a book of various bridal gowns and other wedding paraphernalia choices which Melissa had sent to her earlier.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound, something that sounded quite like a crash, and in

a flash, Lily was up, her book sent flying to the floor.

Another crash was heard and she leaped out of her sofa. Gripping her wand which she'd taken from the coffee table, she cautiously walked towards the door.

She opened the door and nearly dropped her wand when she saw that it was James Potter standing—or rather, trying to stand—in her doorway, wearing an expression Lily had never before seen him in.

"Goodness, James, you scared me," Lily said, looking quite relived. Suddenly, her head shot up when she remembered that they were still fighting. "Wait a second, James, what are you doing here?" she said, trying to maintain some iciness in her voice.

The iciness, however, vanished the instant she noticed that he was completely drunk. "James what on earth did you do to yourself?" she questioned, rolling her eyes as she helped him, with some difficulty, I might add, onto the couch.

"_Accio wet cloth_," she said and in an instant, a dripping cloth few towards her and landed itself neatly into her palm.

"James you idiot, what the hell were you thinking, getting drunk then showing up on my doorstep at the dead of night like this?" she wondered out loud as she laid the cool cloth on her fiancé's forehead.

She wasn't expecting a reply, but for some reason, she got it.

"I'm sorry……Lily," James managed to whisper amidst his dazed state. "I'm sorry…..I'm sorry……"

Lily's expression softened. "It's okay James, I forgive you. I'm sorry too……."

"Bad….bad things….." he continued to whisper. "Three years ago…… bad…… sorry……. wronged you……."

Now Lily was beginning to look worried, yet intrigued at the same time. Maybe she _would_ find out what James had done those three years ago after all. "James?" she said in an urgent tone. "What is it? What bad things?"

But James only repeated what he had said earlier. "Bad…..wronged you……sorry…..forgive relationship…….." Then he fully passed out.

"James? James?" Lily whispered but to no avail. She knew she wasn't going to get anything else from him tonight. With a sigh, she went to her room and took out a blanket. She covered him with it, then, closing the lights, headed off to her own room and prepared herself for a troubling sleep that was sure to come.

..------..

The first thing that James Potter saw that next morning was the face of his fiancée when he woke up. Momentarily, he looked a bit confused as to what he was doing in his fiancée's apartment in the first place, while Lily looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Good morning," she told him as he slowly brought himself to a sitting position.

"Wha—Lily, what am I doing in your apartment?" he asked her groggily as he stifled a yawn.

"Hmm, let me see James, why don't _you_ enlighten me?" She folded her arms and stared at him. "After all, you were the one who showed up in my doorstep at 11 in the evening in a completely hammered state, murmuring goodness knows what."

"_Oh crap,"_ James mentally cursed himself. "_What if I said something—the truth? This is not good. Getting drunk wasn't probably the best idea."_ Yet aloud he said, "Oh yeah…..did you say something about murmurs? What were they, by any chance?"

To his surprise, he saw Lily smile. "Oh," she slid beside him and looked directly at him. She could distinctly remember what he said to her the other night, but decided against mentioning everything to him. She didn't want to risk another argument. "I couldn't remember the rest, but you were saying something along the lines of "I'm sorry."

"Oh." He looked down. "Lily, listen. I'm sorry. For everything. I—I was just pressured and."

"James," she cut in. "I forgave you last night, and I forgive you now. Besides, I just had enough fault in it as you, what with me barging in uninvited and all. Forgive me?"

"Of course. We just…over-reacted, that's all," A smile was tugging at his lips. "So we're okay?"

"More than okay," she said back, and they shared a brief kiss before James put his arm around her.

"Listen, Lily," he said after awhile. "I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"How about we go house-hunting tomorrow? I mean, we don't have to meet with

Melissa until Monday afternoon, right? I could owl a contact at wizarding real estate to set it up today."

Lily pulled away from him and stared. "House-hunting?" she repeated.

"Yeah," he stated it as if it were the obvious. "I mean, we have to have a house all ready so we can move in after the honeymoon. It'll save us time and hassle, trust me."

"Okay," she smiled and got up. "James, breakfast?"

"Oh, it's okay," he stood up as well. "I have to go to mum and dad this morning; I promised I'd visit them for something. But I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah," she kissed him and with that, he proceeded to the door. "I'd rather walk than Apparate," he said to her questioning stare.

He opened the door and was about to leave when he noticed a white envelope on her doorstep. "Hey Lily," he picked it up and handed it to her. "I found this letter for you on your doorstep."

Lily took it. "Thanks. But it's odd, though. Most of the mail I get is from owl post. But hey, it's no matter. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. Bye," And with that, he walked out the door, closing it gently as he did so.

Lily walked to her dining table and leaned on it, resting her hands on either side. Now she was positive that James was keeping something from her. And whatever it was, it wasn't wholly innocent.

"What are you hiding from me, James Potter?" she mused out loud.

She suddenly remembered the envelope that James had found on her doorstep. Bringing herself back to a normal standing position, she carefully opened the envelope, wondering what was inside.

There was a plain, folded scrap of paper inside. Separating it from the envelope and setting it on the table, she opened the paper and read its contents.

Her expression slowly changed.

There were only 8 words in the paper, yet the pure hatred springing blatantly out of the words written in a hurried, unrecognizable scrawl was enough to send a frightened shiver down her spine.

_You'll pay for stealing him from me, bitch. _


	7. Misfortune Comes in Threes

**A Bumpy Road to the Altar**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize. The rest belongs to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**Note:** First of all, thanks to my reviewers, and to all who read my story. Anyway, I am so, so, so sorry for not updating in such a long time, but school is really pressuring us and making our lives miserable (hey, but what else is new?). Please forgive me, for the late update. Hopefully, it'll be good enough. I know you'll be shocked though. Please read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter Six

**Misfortune Comes in Threes**

_You'll pay for stealing him from me, bitch._

Those words resounded through Lily's head all day as she did her tasks, and a shiver ran through her spine when she recalled them. She just could not get over the hatred, the pure loathing that seemed to just leap off the piece of paper.

Yet for some reason, she could not bring herself to throw or incinerate the paper.

She wanted, no she needed, to find out the writer of this note. Was it the same person responsible for ruining her invitations? Was it the same person who had written the note that had compelled her to ask questions, thus resulting in their fight? Whoever it was, she needed to put a stop to it.

Only problem was, how the hell could she put a stop to someone when she didn't even know who this person was?  
"Get a grip, Lily," she commanded herself. "Don't let this demented creep get to you. It may be a prank or something to scare you with, that's all. Just, calm down. Tomorrow you are going to see James and go house-hunting for your future home. There is absolutely nothing to be worried about."

..------..

"What," James's angry voice rang out across the living room of his parent's house that Saturday mid-morning, the vexation in his eyes unmistakable. "What the _hell_ did you just say?"

"James, language," Richard Potter said sternly, a hint of slow irritation conveyed in his eyes. "You may not be living in this house anymore but you still have to show respect to us, your parents, in case you have forgotten?"  
"James, please, calm down," Margaret Potter pleaded, sighing. "Just listen to us for awhile!"

"Sorry mum, but I stopped listening the moment you two said, '_Stop the wedding'_" James said sarcastically, earning himself a glare from his parents.

"James, we don't want to do this, we really don't, but we can't ignore this. The situation has been forced upon us, unbidden," his mother said.

"A situation you've brought upon by yourself, need we remind you," his father interjected. "James why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Tell you what? There was nothing to tell, dad, because nothing happened, okay? Now could you please just give me a detailed explanation as to why you want me to stop my very own wedding?" James thundered.

"This!" And with that, Richard thrust a piece of paper into his son's hands. Face creased in confusion, James slowly opened the paper and read it.

Slowly his expression changed into one of utmost horror.

"This can't be true," he thought, the reality of it all flashing unto him. Suddenly, he staggered and felt quite dizzy. "Mum, dad, I assure you, this isn't true, I swear!" he said hurriedly.

"Then how do you explain this? James, we can't evade this situation, we have to get to the bottom of this, whether or not it's true. It wouldn't be fair to Lily," Margaret said with an air of tiredness.

James had enough by now. "I'm sorry mum, dad. I can't do it, and I won't. I'm sorry." And with that he Apparated out of sight, leaving his parents with tired and worried faces which made them look even older.

The moment James materialized into his apartment, he summoned a bottle of red wine from his private stock, along with a glass, not minding the fact that it was mid-day.

It wasn't until he had gotten five glasses of wine into his system and had blatantly ignored the three owls tapping impatiently on his window with letters did the full weight of this whole situation fall upon him. And that morning, he learned two things.

One was to never drink in the middle of the day, since it only made feelings ten times worse.

Two and more importantly, he also learned that the past has a way of turning, invading your life, and biting you on the ass during the one time you really don't need it, thus making you feel so upset and worried.

He had no way of knowing that Lily was feeling just as worse.

..------..

That Sunday, Lily was sitting on her couch, patiently waiting for James to arrive. For some reason, she felt jittery, and the note she had received yesterday screamed its message at the back of her mind.

A loud POP resounded outside and hurriedly Lily opened the door to reveal her fiancé. Kissing him lightly on the cheek, she smiled and let him in.

"Hey Lils," he grinned at her. "So, ready to go house-hunting?" She nodded in response. He noticed something with her, something he couldn't quite place. Titling her chin, he asked, "Lily? Are you okay?"

Ignoring the fact that her heart was beating wildly in her chest, Lily replied, "Ye-yes, of course I am James. Why would you ask that question?"

"Nothing, its just….never mind. Let's go?" James shook his head and looked at her. She nodded, and holding hands, the couple Apparated with a snap.

..------..

"James, I thought we agreed yesterday that we were going to wizarding suburbia, to look at _houses_," Lily said, dumbfounded at the sight of the homes before her. "Looking at _mansions_ and _manors_ was never part of the plan."

Beside her James rolled her eyes. "Lily, this is wizarding suburbia. Well, at least the wizarding suburbia I know."

Lily gave a near-exasperated sigh. "Why am I not surprised? James, don't you think these homes are a tad too big for us? We're not planning on raising an entire Quidditch team, you know."  
"Lily, these houses are wonderful, I've looked through them myself, even my parents recommended this place. Besides, extra space isn't a bad thing," James defended, not really understanding why Lily seemed against it. Before she could say anything else, he added, "Look, why don't we just look around for awhile? Maybe you'll change your mind. Come on." And taking her hand, he began touring her around the place, stopping at every available empty home they saw.

The first one was an enormous brick mansion with very elegant- and very expensive- detail. The size of the three-storey mansion was huge, and Lily didn't even need to go inside to know that the house was too grand for her taste.

"The house looks too grand. Too conspicuous," Lily right away decided.

"It's nice enough," James defended.

"And it's too expensive and too large for one family," she shot back. James merely shook his head and led her to another house.

The next one they went to was an equally large mansion, but with a darker tone to it, with a wrought-iron fence and pointed roof. Lily gave a distasteful sound.

"James, it looks like something out of a horror movie. This house practically screams 'Haunted'," Lily criticized. Beside her, James sighed, but this time, he agreed with her.

"You have a point there, Lily. Let's go somewhere else then." He led her to another place, this time a very imposing stone manor with a circular walk leading to the stained-glass double-doors.

Lily gave a light gasp. "James, this place could house…….seven small families. It doesn't feel right, and besides, it looks like somewhere someone could easily be lost in."

Personally, James liked it; it reminded him somewhat of his aunt's house in Scottland before she had died and the house got turned over to someone else.

"Lily, you're exaggerating, this house is nice," he said.

"James, it's too big, it makes me feel guilty," she retorted.

He brought her to another house. It was smaller than the other three, yet still big all the same. It was nice by exterior; even Lily had to admit it, but she didn't like the lay out design of the rooms in the house, and James didn't like it too. So on and on they searched, never finding the perfect one, bickering lightly as they did so.

Once they were almost to the end of the subdivision, Lily stopped James and faced him.

"James, I understand that this is a wonderful place and everything, but really, we don't need to live in a mansion or a big house. What's wrong with a regular-sized house like my parents'? It's big enough," Lily argued.

"Lily, why are you so against having a big house?" James interjected bluntly, not wanting to argue anymore.

"Because for one thing, it's too expensive. And for another, mansions and manors and big houses are usually so cold."

"How many times have I told you? Money is not an object here," James sighed in impatience. He wanted to get everything over with, and his temper, which was on a short fuse today, was beginning to spark.

Lily's eyes narrowed. "James, why is it that you always say that every time we argue about something like this? We're going to be married, James, for goodness' sake, that means it's not just _your_ money we're spending, it's _ours_. That means that I have a contribution in the money we put in stuff like this. I do _not_ want to live the rest of my life feeling like I'm depending on your money. It gives a big blow to my pride, you know."

"What?" James gaped at her. "Since when has this kind of thought entered your head?"

Now she looked mildly uncomfortable. "Ever since we decided to put on a big wedding," she admitted truthfully.

"Oh, Lily," James sighed and put an arm around her. "I'm sorry; I never thought you were feeling that way, why didn't you tell me? I never even realized that."

"Of course James, you're a guy, you hardly ever realize things like that, it's in your nature," Lily said wryly.

"Well, like I said, I'm sorry for being so dense then," James apologized.

A smile graced Lily's expression. "Ha! You admitted that you were dense! The world must be going upside down!"

"Hahaha, very funny Lily," he said sarcastically. Growing serious, however, he added, "So, was that what was bothering you awhile ago? You can tell me, you know?"

There was such a kind and handsome expression on his face, and his tone was so reassuring, that Lily was tempted, sorely tempted to tell him about the threatening letter she had received. She just wanted to get it out in the open; maybe then things would go better.

But, _no_, her mind screamed. If she told James, he would only be angry and be alarmed, and she didn't want to place an added weight on him. Besides, the sender obviously had a grudge against her, not James, so she figured that, at least for now, she would keep quiet and deal with it alone.

She was shaken out of her reverie when James whispered her name. "Lily," he said. "I just saw another house. Give it a chance; you might like it. Please?" Still a bit dazed, she nodded and James led her to it.  
The moment they stopped, she tore her mind from her thoughts and looked to the house. She gasped. The house wasn't horribly big or small- on the contrary, it was just right, in Lily's opinion. It was big without being imposing, and the mixed tan bricks and sloped roof added a great touch. The windows and doors, plants, and other details were nice as well. Observing the interior, Lily approved of it as well. The lay-out was great, there were enough rooms, and it had a distinct feeling of homeliness. James looked like he was thinking and feeling the same way.

"James, this is the one. It's perfect, in every way," she told him, smiling radiantly. He grinned and put his arm around her.

"I know, love, it is. We'll take it then?"

"Yes!" she said, still smiling. "Just imagine, our very own home, it's wonderful."

"Okay then," he grinned again. "I'll just go contact the realtor tonight. Then once the house is ours, we can furnish it and maybe live in it for a few days before the wedding, you know, just to get the feel of it. What do you say?"

"Perfect," was all she could say. All moods and thoughts of the earlier argument completely gone, Lily and James Apparated finally out of the subdivision, happy to have the mission accomplished at last.

But no matter how happy they were, neither could get over the secret that they were keeping to each other.

And they had no idea that both their secrets were related. Very related.

..------..

"This is nice," Lily whispered some time later. The couple was at a Muggle village park that afternoon, nestled under the shade of an oak tree, just relaxing. "You, me, here, just relaxing. Goodness knows I need it, since Melissa owled me to say that we were going to be fitting bridal gowns tomorrow. But this is a perfect end to the perfect day. Well, almost perfect, anyway."

"The day's not over yet," he said, grinning. "But you're right, this has been nice. We finally found the perfect house for us."

"Yes, _house_, not mansion, manor, or castle," Lily quipped, rolling her eyes. A mailman on a bicycle passed through the park, and Lily suddenly remembered the letter for the umpteenth time that day. Closing her eyes for a bit, she let out a huge sigh.

"You okay Lily?" he asked her curiously. She muttered an, "uh-huh," and averted her gaze purposely from his face. James sensed that Lily was keeping something from him, and he didn't like it one bit. But he couldn't be a hypocrite; he was keeping something from her too, and his secret was probably 10 times worse. And although they were happy, they knew that there was a shadow hanging over them.

They had never kept secrets from each other before, and now, they didn't like it on bit.

Deciding to take his mind off his present thoughts and problems, James followed Lily's gaze.

"Aww, James, look at that little kid. He looks so adorable," Lily said, a wistful look in her eyes that James right away noticed. She was staring at a young boy, around 4 years old by the look of him, with dark hair and a very innocent and mischievous smile. The child was playing with someone who looked like his aunt or mother.

"Yeah, he is," he agreed. He stared at the boy intently, a slow smile creeping across his face.

Suddenly, the boy looked at him, and a strange expression entered the child's face, something that James couldn't place.

"Lily," he said. "You may think I'm crazy, but that kid is looking at me with a really strange stare."

Lily turned to face him with a raised eyebrow, and turned to the child, whose stare was slowly evolving into something that resembled happiness. Without warning and before any of them could say another word, the little boy began to run quickly towards James, the older lady following.

"Jason, come back here right now!" the lady said repeatedly.

The boy paid no mind to his companion's warnings. Instead, he ran even quicker, arms outstretched, until he reached the couple and, to everyone's surprise, hugged a very confused and perplexed-looking James Potter, all the while repeating one word with an innocent, happy grin.

"_Daddy_!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Surprising, isn't it? The plot's getting thicker, and I hope you like this new twist. Please read and review! You're support is, as always, greatly appreciated and keeps me motivated to continue writing. **


	8. Digging Up the Past

**A Bumpy Road to the Altar**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize. The rest belongs to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**Note:** First of all, thanks to my reviewers, and to all who read my story. Well, a quick update for you! I felt inspired, so I spent the whole day writing. Drama will abound in this chapter. I hope it pleases everyone. Please read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter Eight

**Digging Up the Past**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Previous:**

_The boy paid no mind to his companion's warnings. Instead, he ran even quicker, arms outstretched, until he reached the couple and, to everyone's surprise, hugged a very confused and perplexed-looking James Potter, all the while repeating one word with an innocent, happy grin._

_"Daddy!"_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"_Daddy_!"

That one word alone was enough to make James's head spin as the little boy hugged him even tighter.

Beside him, Lily had an expression appropriate for someone who had been hit on the head with something particularly painful and heavy.

No one could tell who was more surprised; Lily or James. Suddenly, the little boy looked up to James and said, with a bright smile, "Daddy! I found you at last! I knew it! You're just like the picture mummy showed me!"

Finally finding his voice amidst the blind shock that had gone through him, he tried to speak, determinedly not making eye contact with Lily; he didn't think he could bear to see her expression just yet.

Only what was there to say to a little stranger that suddenly claimed that you were his father?

James said the first thing that came to his mind. "Who- who are you?" The moment he said it he could've slapped himself; the question was too straightforward.

The little boy looked up at him with bright eyes. "I'm your son. My name's Jason, but you already know that, right? You must know; mummy said you did. She's told me lots about you, daddy! I asked her why you weren't with us, and she said it was because you were on a very long trip. Is it over now, daddy? Will you stay with us now?"

The innocent wonder and happiness reflected in little Jason's eyes made Lily's heart twist. What was going on here? One moment they had been quietly relaxing, minding their own business, then the next a child comes up to them saying that his father was her fiancé? Her head began to spin, and suddenly she began to feel very weak.

"James," she made to say weakly, but then, someone said, "ahem," in a very loud voice, and for the first time, they averted their eyes from the child and looked up to see Jason's companion facing them with a horrified and angry expression.

"James Potter," the woman said in a dark tone of voice. "So. _So_. I always promised myself I'd wring your neck the moment I met you, but since Jason is here I won't. But damn it, you will pay for making my best friend's life a living hell!"

"Excuse me, miss, but what are you talking about?" James said, trying to be calm, but a horrible new feeling coming towards him.

"Don't play the innocent, Potter! You romance my friend- you know who I'm talking about, don't pretend not to know- , make her believe she's the woman you're going to marry, you get her pregnant, and you leave her just like that! Do you have any idea how hard she's had it all these years, raising Jason by herself? You didn't even acknowledge his existence! You and your kind should burn in hell for all eternity!" The woman thundered.

Lily was aware that they were being stared at already, but she didn't care. She was in another world; her head was spinning, her heart was hurting, and she couldn't think straight. Was this the secret that James had been hiding from her all this time? That he had a son? Why did he have to keep this a secret?  
"What are you talking about?" James said, now getting irritated. "I- I never got her pregnant, she never told me anything! And how dare you insult me in front of the child and my fiancée!"  
"You're fiancée, huh?" The woman turned and looked at Lily with a fierce look in her eye that made Lily shudder. "Listen here, woman, this man of yours is good for nothing, and you're being stupid and selfish by marrying him when he has obligations to another!"

Turning once more to James, she said, "I hope you feel guilty right now, James Potter, I really hope you do. She never wanted to have you two meet in the first place; she was afraid you would treat Jason badly. And look what you've done! You even haven't said a nice thing to your own son! She was right; you really are a no-good jerk."

She looked at Jason, who, throughout the exchange of words was staring wide-eyed at the adults and said, "Come along Jason, we have to go, your mother's waiting."

The boy pouted. "Auntie Heather, can't I stay with daddy today? Please."

Heather sighed and said, "No sweetie, you can't. Not without your mummy's permission. We have to go." And with that she ushered the boy away from the shell-shocked couple.

"Bye daddy! I'll see you soon, I promise!" And with that, the pair was gone.

Neither spoke for awhile. They knew that their lives had changed in a blink of an eye; it was inevitable. Suddenly, Lily stood up from her position, and said, "So that's it then." And she began walking away.

Thinking quickly, James called out, "Lily, wait!" and followed her. Once they were at a deserted alley James took her by the arm and Apparated the both of them back into Lily's home. The instant they reached there, he sat on one of the dining chairs, and blindly, Lily followed suit.

A horrible, painful silence crossed between the two. James didn't think he could bear to look at Lily right now; he wasn't prepared for the look of pain and betrayal that was surely on her features. Suddenly, Lily spoke, her voice a quiet, calm whisper that was laced with hurt. "James, please, just tell me the truth."

James flinched at her words. He hated her calm tone; it was better if she had shouted. He forced himself to look at her, and was pained to see the obnvioulsy hurt expression on her face. Before he could say anything, she spoke again, in that same infuriatingly quiet voice, "Tell me, James, and please, for once, be honest with me. Have you….ever slept with anyone else before you came back to England?"  
James gulped; this was the part he had been dreading. But he knew he needed to come clean; at least, partly. With a sigh, he murmured, "Yes, Lily, I have."

The expression on her face almost broke his heart and he lowered his face in shame. "Look, Lily, when I was in France, I had a girlfriend. I was younger, stupider. One night, we both got drunk, went to her place and……" He didn't continue anymore.

"And the result of your little adventure is a little boy who looks like a splitting image of you," Lily's icy tone chilled him. "James, why didn't you tell me sooner? We've been together for how many months already; this kind of secret is not something to be taken lightly! Do you have any idea how betrayed I feel right now?"  
James replied, "Lily, I didn't know! Sure we slept together, but she never told me if she had gotten pregnant because of it! She cheated on me with another man, I left her, I came back. She never contacted me again to let me know, if ever that was true."  
"But there was a possibility, James, and you knew that! How can you live with yourself knowing that there might be a child running all over the world looking for his father? God, James, when were you planning on telling me all of this?! Never? Why would you keep something like this a secret from me? I'm your fiancée, damn it!"

"Because I didn't want"

"Because what, James? You didn't want me to feel hurt? Angry? Betrayed? Didn't you even stop to think that it didn't matter if you told me now, or if you told me later, because in the end, I'd still end up feeling like that!" Lily was standing up now, and her eyes were bright with tears. "You have no idea, James, how hurt I felt staring at a child who looked exactly like you, who was your son, but not mine! We are getting married, James, and that means keeping vows of honesty and trust to each other. If you can't even keep that vow while we're still engaged, who's to say that you won't break it once we're married?"

"Honesty? Trust? Damn it, Lily, you're being a hypocrite, you know that?" James laughed, a humorless, somewhat cold laugh that Lily didn't like at all. "Here you are, trying to be a saint in this whole situation, preaching to me about being honest to someone, when you yourself have been keeping secrets from me! Don't deny it, Lily Evans, I see it in your eyes- you're hiding something from me, something that you desperately don't want to tell me. Who's the one breaking those vows now, huh?"

"Don't you dare turn this matter around and make me the villain, James Potter! I'm not the one with a four year-old son and a past which I neglected to tell my fiancée about!" Lily yelled.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. "And you know what," she said, quieter this time, "It's not the fact that you actually have a son that makes me feel so upset. It's the fact that _you didn't tell me sooner_. I wouldn't have reacted this way now if I knew then about your excursions in France!" Fresh tears now rolled down freely down her face, and she suddenly felt very, very emotionally drained.

"Lily, I'm sorry," James murmured. "But you have to understand; I didn't even know about it. If I did, and didn't tell you sooner, it was because I didn't want to end up hurting you all over again."

"James, please don't do this," she said, sobbing, yet her voice still strong. "Don't try to mask your fault with noble reasons. You were selfish, stupid, and you know it."

"Lily" James tried to reach out his hand to her, but she resisted and turned against him. That action of resistance made James acutely aware that he had screwed up, big time. "I'm so, so sorry."

"You shouldn't be saying sorry to me, James, you should be saying sorry to your son, Jason."

With a sigh, James tentatively said, "You know Lily, this could all have been a set-up, you know."

"A set-up?" And Lily exploded all over again. "James, the child could have passed off as your twin when you were his age, what are the chances of that? The other woman knew your name, and the things she's been talking about and the past which you've oh so kindly revealed to me seem to jive very well. Don't try to make yourself seem more innocent in this picture James, it won't work."

A silence met her last words. Pain, hurt, and anger was felt all around the room. Minutes passed and suddenly, Lily said in a very, very quiet tone the question that James hoped never to answer. "Who is she? Jason's mother? Your ex-girlfriend?"

James hung his head and refused to answer. In a flurry of frustration, Lily faced him and yelled, "Damn it, James, answer me! Don't be like this."

Finally he spoke. "I'm sorry, Lily, I can't. I can't tell you who she is, I'm sorry."

Lily looked up at him quizzically. "But why not? It wouldn't matter much, since I wouldn't know her and----oh my goodness," she breathed, letting the harsh reality of it all sink into her brain. "I know her, don't I? I know who she is; she's probably even part of my life." And then she began to laugh a crazy, lifeless laugh that sent chills down James's spine. "And to think I thought that this couldn't get any worse. Well congratulations James, you've officially ruined my life."

Not liking the implications of that statement, James caught her arm and though she resisted, would not let go. "Lily," he asked her softly. "What about us?"  
"Us?"

"Throughout this conversation, we've been talking about Jason and my past, but we've never talked about us even once. What happens to us now?" As much as he didn't want to ask, he had to. "Please don't say that the wedding is off, Lily, please."

Thoughts were swimming in her head, but she replied all the same. In a teary voice, she said, "James, I uh…..I need some time alone to think about all this. I'm…..really confused and hurt right now. I'll contact Melissa today and tell her the bridal fitting is cancelled. I'll let you know when I decide. Goodbye, James."

And with that, she squirmed out of his grip and Apparated to her own apartment, tired and emotionally drained.

Arriving in her living room, she made to go to her kitchen. She needed a drink of something, anything, fast. Lily walked in a daze, but came painfully crashing down to earth when she saw a plain white envelope placed neatly on her dining table.

"Please god, no, not now, I can't handle this right now," Lily thought, fear and exhaustion wavering throughout her body. With trembling hands she took hold of the letter and read it.

It was a much longer note this time, yet the smug hatred leaping out of the words made Lily shudder all the same.

_Doesn't my son look wonderful? An exact copy of his father, don't you think? It feels good, Lily, to have the last laugh against you. But I'm going to feel even better once I see my knife lodged deep within your throat, with the blood seeping out of your lifeless corpse. A wonderful scenario, don't you think? _

Slumping into the nearest chair, her hands cold as ice, she suddenly trembled and broke down in fresh sobs. She just found out that her fiancé had a four year-old son, and the mother seemed to be holding an insane grudge against her. Lily sighed softly to herself as another tear rolled down her cheek, wondering why the hell the world seemed to against her upcoming marriage all of a sudden.

..------..

The curtains were drawn, yet the dark was not enough to mask the woman's sinister expression. Her hands were drawn together, and there was a huge smirk on her face as she reflected on the day's events.

Finding out where the couple was, then planting Jason and Heather there wasn't a hard task; she had the proper connections. Then it had been an easy matter of sneaking into Lily's home to place the letter while she was away. She smiled again, softly this time, as she thought of Jason.

Jason. Her son. Of course, he wasn't really her son. After James had left her, she had, in a daze, wandered into an adoption agency and found an adorable child no more than one year old who looked, even as a baby, a splitting image of him. Not wasting time, she filed all the papers needed and adopted the baby as her son.

She had raised him in secret, leaving him with her friends and other people when she was busy. Not even her parents and family knew of it. It had been hard, she had discovered, but she had gotten through. She loved the boy, since he looked so much like his 'father'. She also knew that she would be useful in her plans one day. And how right she was! Ever since James had left, she had already planned her revenge.

And how well it worked! According to Heather, the couple had such dumbstruck looks on their faces and she was sure that they were fighting now. Then the wedding would be stopped for sure; she knew Lily well, and she knew that the other girl did not take well to betrayal. The letters she sent-and would keep sending, as well as the wedding plans that she was sure to damage would definitely spook Lily as well, compelling her to stop the wedding and set James free.

If not, the woman mused, she could always kill her first.

And then James would come back to her because of his obligation to Jason, and they would live as a family, happily ever after.

The woman smiled at the prospect.

Oh how wonderful digging up the past was indeed.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**How was that? Hopefully it was up to par. Well, you know the drill; please, your constructive criticism and comments help me improve to make this story better. Until next chapter….**


	9. All For Love

**A Bumpy Road to the Altar**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize. The rest belongs to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**Note:** First of all, I **APOLOGIZE A MILLION TIMES OVER** for not updating in…_four months_? Wow, such a long time! I'm really sorry, but I've just been so busy with finals and projects. But now, it's summer break in our country, so you can be sure of faster updates(I'm planning to finish this story this summer). Please read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter Nine

**All For Love **

Lily and James hadn't spoken since that confrontation a few afternoons ago. James was still as angry with himself as ever, and Lily was still feeling the same emotions of hurt and betrayal. Now it was up to her to decide if the wedding should continue or not. Her emotions were mixed right now; she couldn't think straight; even at work all she could think about was the happy expression on little Jason's face as he hugged James and called him "_Daddy_." It haunted her to no end.

Sighing one morning as Lily failed to concentrate on work yet again, she dropped her folder to her desk and rubbed her temples tiredly. "They said engagement was supposed to be a happy time for everyone," she muttered to herself, closing her eyes. "So why the hell do I feel so miserable everyday?"

Lily sighed one more time and was about to return to her work when suddenly, Kelsey flew into her room, bringing with her the Daily Prophet. Lily hadn't had the chance to read it this morning, and she was glad that Kelsey had brought it. Confusion, however, moved into her expressions when she noticed the shocked, scandalized expression on Kelsey's face.

"Lily?" She said bluntly, although she looked quite afraid to ask. "I understand if you don't want to tell me the details or anything, but I just need to know one thing. Is it true?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Kelsey, what are you talking about?"

"This!" Kelsey opened the paper to the Society Pages and slapped it on Lily's desk. Lily paled and almost fell from her seat once she saw the latest article written by Rita Skeeter.

**_James Potter: Not as 'Pure' as Everyone Thinks! _**

****

_As shocking as this may be, this seems like the inevitable truth, writes _Rita Skeeter, special correspondent_. Yes, I have just recently received word from an anonymous (Yet, I am sure, highly credible) source, that Mr. James Michael Potter, junior Head Auror and heir to one of wizarding England's largest fortunes, has a son out of wedlock. _

_ According to my source (Whose identity is not to be disclosed as of the moment), Mr. James Potter was seen in a Muggle park with his fiancée, Ms. Lily Evans, when suddenly, a little boy came up to him and called him, "Daddy." A Muggle picture, which has been included in the article, shows four-year old Jason David Potter, who looks uncannily like his reported father, Mr. James Potter. _

_ A little digging into his past was done by my source, and it seems that before returning to England some years ago, Mr. Potter had a girlfriend, whom he got pregnant, then presumably left without giving said girlfriend any financial and moral support. My source refuses to disclose the name of the woman, however, so until new information comes up, we will only be left guessing. _

_ In an interview with some of the distinguished ladies of higher wizarding society, many were said about this shocking news. _

_ "_Wouldn't believe it of him_," Says Lady Evelyn Wright. "_He was such an innocent, carefree boy; it's shocking to think that he would do something like this_." _

_ "_It doesn't surprise me in the least_," says Lady Persis Leanes, "_I've always thought Richard and Margaret spoiled him too much. He should be kept on a tight leash before he does something even rasher_." _

_ And onto a more important question: What does Miss Lily Evans, his fiancée, have to say about all this? She was unavailable for comment, sadly, but we here at the Daily Prophet sympathize with her predicament. There is no news yet if their impending nuptials will be pushed through; this is quite a big blow on their relationship. _

_ Yes, it seems that Mr. James Potter has tarnished the family name with his reckless and stupid behavior. We did not want to distress his parents further, so we asked for no comment. _

_As for Miss Evans, we feel that it was good that this came out before the wedding; otherwise, who knew what could have happened then? Hopefully, after reading this article, she will open her eyes and be more wary of her fiancé, so that in the end, she will not end up like his past girlfriend. _

"Oh no," Lily clamped a hand to her mouth and sank back down on her seat, her heart beating wildly. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no……."

"Lily?" Kelsey said tentatively and worriedly as she took in her friend's appearance. "Are you okay?"

"Kelsey, life is not agreeing with me," Lily let out a huge sigh and buried her head in her hands. "Yes, it's true." She finally let out.

Her friend's mouth dropped open. "Wha-what?"

"Yes, Kelsey, it's true," she repeated tiredly. "Apparently, James had a girlfriend before he came back to England. He….he got her pregnant, then he broke up with her not knowing. And little Jason, who looks exactly like him, is the product of this whole fiasco."

Her friend immediately rushed to give Lily a hug. "Oh, Lily," Kelsey said sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she replied tonelessly. "It's not your fault, it's James's. But really, Kelse," a tear rolled down her cheek. "It wasn't the fact that James has a son that makes me feel so betrayed. I wouldn't have minded if he exercised his fatherly control of his son while we were married. What makes me so mad is the fact that he never cared to tell me because he was afraid I'd leave him. He chose to keep it a secret from me, even after all these years!"

"So will you?" Kelsey asked, her voice uncertain. "Leave him, I mean."

"He asked me the same question a few days ago," she replied. "And honestly, I don't know. Part of me feels like I never want to see him again- Kelsey, you don't know how hurt it felt to find out that after all these years, after all the times he's kept this secret from me, he has a son he never cared to tell me about."

"But?" Kelsey let the question linger in the air.

"But," Lily sighed and wiped a stray tear. "Kelsey, I love him. I really do. And I don't think that I'm willing to let him slip through my fingers just because of one mistake, no matter how stupid it may have been."

"So what are you going to do about it?" her friend asked her.

"I don't know, Kelsey. I really don't know."

..------..

A week later, James was seated in his table, looking over a report of the latest Death Eater attack, when an owl swooped into his way, its feather ruffling importantly.

He released the piece of parchment from the owl's leg and watched it fly away. He was immensely surprised to find words in Lily's unmistakable scrawl.

_James, _

_We need to talk. Meet me at the café near the Ministry for lunch. _

_ Lily _

Heart hammering in his chest, James pocketed the paper, knowing full well what Lily wanted to talk about. He was restless until lunchtime, and his mind couldn't concentrate on work. As soon as the clock struck twelve, he bolted straight out of the Ministry and made for the café.

He found her sitting quietly by the window, a glass of water by her side. Bracing himself for the worst, he took a deep breath and took a seat in front of her. "Hey," he said, giving her a small smile.

She didn't smile back. Her eyes averted to the glass, she said, "You should order something, James. You should be starving after working so hard all day."

"I'll do that later, I'm not that hungry," James waved the matter away and decided to plunge head on. "Look, Lily, before you say anything more, I just wanted to apologize again, for being a complete idiot. I hurt you, I realize that, and I'm really sorry—"

"Would you let me speak first?" Lily's voice was quiet and calm. "I've thought it over for the past few days, I've lost sleep over thinking whether this wedding should continue or not. There are a hundred of reasons why it shouldn't—Jason, your ex-girlfriend, whatever. I don't want to seem selfish for wanting to hold onto you even though you have responsibilities to another, and I don't think I'm still over the fact that you hurt and betrayed me, James. So…."

His heart sunk. In a quiet voice, he said, "Look, Lily, if you want to tell me that the wedding is off, then go ahead and say it. I don't want to beat around the bush any longer."

To his surprise, a faint smile graced her lips. Very slowly, she raised her hand to his eye-level, and he was immensely surprised to find that she was still wearing her engagement ring. She had once told him that she would only take it off if she didn't want to marry him anymore, so why was she still wearing it? A huge sense of hope filled him as he said, "You mean….you…."

"Do you really think I'd still be wearing this if I didn't want to go on with the wedding?" Lily said, a touch of dryness in her voice. "Look, I know I'm probably being selfish here, but I love you. And while I don't know if I can live the next thirty or so years in my life knowing you messed up big time, what I do know is, I can't live those thirty or so years with you by my side." She smiled. "So, yes, I still want to marry you."

For the first time in days a huge grin settled itself on James's face and his eyes lit up in happiness. He stood up, and, without caring that they were in a public place, pulled Lily up, and kissed her deeply, with all the pent-up passion and love he had felt within himself.

They broke apart when they heard faint applause from the other diners of the restaurant. Slightly red-faced, Lily stammered, "We should, um….go. And talk…"

"Yeah, we should." The couple left the restaurant and wandered around the streets, hunger forgotten. James's hand was interlocked with hers, and Lily smiled, knowing that at least one part of her life had been fixed. Hardly any words were exchanged between them---they knew there was a lot to be said, but right now, their eyes said everything.

They were about to go back to the Ministry when Lily said, "You do realize you'll still have to take full responsibility of Jason even after we're married. He is your son, after all."

"That might not be true, you know," James said. "But yes, unless proved otherwise, I will fulfill my obligations to him. I promise that."

In spite of herself, Lily smiled. James had a child with another woman and she was marrying him because she still wanted to. Selfish, maybe, but right now, she didn't really care. She was in love with him, and that alone was enough reason to hold on to him even after everything that had happened.

She loved him and wanted to be with him. End of story.

..------..

_"The wedding is on." _

Shrouded in darkness again, the woman threw her books all over the place as she thought about that piece of information that she had received that night. "That selfish bitch!" she yelled angrily as she threw a vase to the wall. "She shouldn't have taken him back! He's supposed to be mine, mine only!"

"Mommy?" a faint voice called from the doorway. The woman straightened immediately at the sight of her son, and, rearranging her features to form a smile, she exited the messed-up room and carried him in a tight embrace.

"What's going on here, mommy?" Jason asked, blinking at the sight.

"Nothing, honey, don't worry about it. Are you hungry? Mommy can make you your favorite spaghetti, if you want," The woman cooed as she, still carrying Jason, led him to the kitchen.

But Jason shook his head. "Mommy, I don't want food, I want daddy. Why isn't he here with us? I thought he loved us!" His mouth formed a pout.

The woman hugged her son fiercely. "Don't worry, honey, your daddy loves us. He's just….busy, that's all."

"Busy?" Jason looked innocently up at her. "With what? That girl I saw with him at the park? Who was she, mommy?"

"An evil witch who wants to take daddy away from us," she replied, her eyes narrowing a bit. "She's a bad person, Jason, so don't ever trust her, okay? Daddy belongs to us, and she can't take him away. I promise that."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," The woman smiled again at her son, but now, the smile held a touch of cunning as a plan formed in her mind. "I promise you, daddy will be home with us soon. I'll do everything I can to bring him back to us, because I love him. Do you love him, Jason?"

"Of course, mommy."

"Good." She hugged Jason again and grinned wickedly.

Yes, she loved James. And there was nothing she wouldn't do for love.

Even kill.

* * *

**A.N:** Sorry again for the slow update….hopefully, this chapter will be enough to quell the anger, although frankly, I found this to be a bit under par. Oh well…the plot's just getting thicker…please tell me what you think!


	10. Mishaps Strike Three

**A Bumpy Road to the Altar**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize. The rest belongs to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**Note:** First of all, thank you so much to all the eleven people who reviewed the last chapter! Okay, I know I said I'd review fast, but the evil bug of procrastination has bit me, and just a few days ago, the bug of another story bit me as well. But I'll try my best to update faster. But for now, here is the shocking tenth chapter. Please read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter Ten

**Mishaps- Strike Three**

Katharine was busy putting on new curtains in her house when the doorbell rang. Wiping her palms on her jeans, she answered the door and smiled once she saw Lily in front of her.

"Lily! Great to see you again, come on in," she invited and stepped backwards so her cousin could enter.

Lily looked around and grinned. "Nice place you've got here, Kat, better than that hotel room," she said. "But what happened? Why'd you decide to buy a house?"

The other woman's grin turned excited. "Well, I wanted to wait to tell you, but I guess now's the perfect time. My boss is making me transfer here permanently! He's giving me a promotion too, and a pay raise, so first thing I did was pack up my stuff from the hotel and buy a house."

Lily hugged her cousin. "Wow, that's great! Congratulations!"

Her cousin rolled her eyes as she walked to the kitchen, Lily following. She took a pitcher of iced tee from the fridge and poured some into two glasses and handed one to Lily. "Congratulations? Isn't it me who's supposed to be saying that? The wedding is on, isn't it?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah, it is. My god, Katharine, if you only knew the drama that happened…it's enough to make your head spin, trust me." She kept her voice light, although there was a somber note in her tone.

The two women sat on the couch. "So," Katharine said. "Do you want to tell me about it or what?"

"It's a long story," Lily warned.

"I've got time. Besides, I'd rather talk than hang curtains, so go ahead."

Lily sighed as the events of the past weeks relieved itself in her mind and forced herself to speak. She relayed all past events, and Katharine listened with an attentive ear. Finally, Katharine said, "But everything's okay now, right?"

Lily sighed. "Yeah. Hopefully."

..------..

"Lily, you look beautiful! That gown is so great," Katharine said admiringly that weekend as she surveyed her cousin in a wedding gown. Katharine, Kelsey, and Melissa, along with Lily, of course, were all at Selene's, a high-end witches' bridal store, to shop for Lily's wedding gown.

Lily turned left and right as she looked at herself wearing the ivory strapless gown, frowning slightly. "Hmm, I don't know," she said. "The back shows too much skin."

"Lily, honestly," Melissa said, rolling her eyes. "Brides these days like high fashion in designs like the one you're wearing right now. That one's good enough."

"But I don't want 'good enough'. I want perfect, and I don't think this is it." She shook her head a final time, and, taking it as a cue, the saleslady waved her wand once, and Lily was left standing in her normal clothes once more. She stepped off the elevated platform and took hold of the book bearing gown styles for the….15th time that day.

Needless to say, her companions were steadily becoming irritated.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that she's torturing us on purpose," Melissa whispered to Katharine. The other woman merely gave a laughing smile and walked over to Lily, who was still looking through the book.

"What about that one? It's nice," Katharine said, pointing to a one-strapped white princess gown.

"Too fluffy." Lily dismissed it without a second thought.

Her cousin stared at her incredulously. "Since when are wedding dresses fluffy?"  
"Since now."

After several failed attempts to help Lily Katharine went back to the seat beside Melissa and Kelsey. "You guys try to help her, I give up," she said, with an almost weary expression on her face. Kelsey laughed and stood up to go over to Lily.

She came back less than thirty minutes later. "This is hopeless," she declared, throwing her hands up in defeat as she watched Lily wear another dress, then shake her head no.

Melissa stood up. "Alright, Lily, that is it! You're driving us crazy with all these choices, just pick one already!"  
"We're paying you to be patient, Melissa," Lily remarked cuttingly.

Melissa glared at her. "Okay, I've had enough. I'll choose a gown, and if you don't like it, we are out of here. This is too much for today."

Melissa quickly scanned the book and, closing her eyes, waved her wand. When she opened her eyes, she observed Lily.

The gown Lily was wearing was an immaculate empire-cut white dress with a full but not overbearing skirt. There were sequin accents on the dress, and even a few gold details. The veil trailed from a small tiara, going all the way to the floor. It screamed simple elegance. Lily looked absolutely stunning in it.

"Well? What do you think?" Melissa asked. Katharine and Kelsey grinned as they looked at Lily.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but," Lily grinned. "I think this is the one. It's perfect."

"Thank goodness," Kelsey muttered under her breath.

"I must admit, this is the first gown that makes you look like a proper human being," Melissa remarked, but it was obvious that she was happy that the task was finally over, and her tone was teasing.

Lily rolled her eyes but said, "Thanks, Melissa. It's perfect."

"I know."

By the end of the day, the dress, and all the other plans for the wedding and reception were all in Melissa's bridal shop. There was only three more weeks till the wedding, and for the first time, Lily was happy to note that everything seemed to be going along very smoothly indeed.

Little did she know that someone was hell bent on changing that.

..------..

There was a calm atmosphere around the vicinity as Lily and James relaxed onto the latter's couch two days later, talking quietly about their wedding. Both carefully avoided talking about Jason or anyone related to him, although the weight of it was still hanging over their heads.

Her smile was clear as she told James about the events of that Saturday. "So, I've picked out my dress," she said. "Everything's finally falling into place."

"Hmm," James said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He looked at her. "I'm glad you're happy."

"You make me happy," she said and she leaned in to kiss him full on the lips. James was surprised, but delighted all the same, and returned the kiss. Lily giggled slightly as James deepened the kiss.

They finally broke apart for breath. "Well," Lily said, grinning, "We certainly haven't

kissed like that in awhile."  
"Yeah," was all he said before he kissed her again. Emotions were packed in that kiss—love, passion, trust. They sat there, engrossed in kissing, laughing in between.

Unfortunately, they didn't seem to notice an owl bearing a letter flying towards the building. It stopped in front of a window and tapped its leg impatiently, waiting for someone to open. When it became clear to it that no one was going to answer, it turned until it found another window—this time, an open one. It swooped inside.

James was sincerely enjoying kissing Lily. He was smiling—he liked this a whole lot. What he did not like, however, was the sudden collision of a rather sharp beak with his cheek.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, glaring at the owl as they broke apart, the owl looking oddly smug. Stilling reeling from the kiss, Lily giggled as she watched his dark expression.

"Be nice to the owl, James, it was our fault that we ignored it, anyway," Lily said as she took the letter from the owl's leg and watched it fly away.

"Be nice, it wasn't being nice when it nearly punctured my cheek," James muttered darkly. He turned and saw Lily opening the letter that was addressed to her. "What does it say?"  
Lily was silent as she read the contents. Slowly her face turned to one from quiet content to something resembling panic and worry. "Uh-oh," she whispered.

"What's wrong?" James frowned at her worried expression.

"We've got to go. Melissa wants us to head to the shop now. She says it's urgent." James merely nodded, and in a loud POP, the two were gone.

..------..

Lily's knees nearly buckled the moment she saw the damage before her. Melissa was in front of them, a grim look on her face, shaking her head.

"Melissa, what happened?" James demanded.

"I came here this morning and found the wedding dress and the giveaways like this. I'm sorry." She looked genuinely apologetic.

Lily fingered the torn, dirtied fabric of her wedding dress and picked up one of the smashed giveaways, her eyes looking distant. Then she spoke. "What else, Melissa?"

The other woman sighed before saying, "Follow me." She led them to a room in the shop, where they kept the cake (It was pre-made so there wouldn't be any rush. It had a spell put on it so it wouldn't spoil at all). Lily and James averted their eyes in disgust.

Ants were all over the cake.

James put a comforting arm around Lily's shoulder as he led her out of the room and into the main room.

"I guess after that reaction you wouldn't want to see the flowers, huh?" Melissa said. She sat down. "I'm so sorry, you two. I can't believe how this could happen. Only Katharine and I were here this weekend—oh, and Anna too, I just gave her job back. None of us could've done that, I'm sure of it. But I will fix this, don't worry."

"Lily?" James said tentatively, now looking worried at her oddly calm expression.

"Alright," she said, her tone poised and quiet. "You know what? I can't do this anymore. Excuse me."  
She was about to walk out of the shop, but James caught her arm. "Lily, what are you talking about?"

"James, the wedding is in three weeks! Three weeks, damn it! How do you think we'll be able to remedy this damage in such a short time? Even with magic, we can't do that!"  
"So what are you saying? That you're not going to marry me just because your dream wedding isn't going the way you want it to?" James didn't like the way this was going. Melissa had the grace to exit the room and leave the couple to argue in private.

"I'm not saying that, James, it's just…….you were the one who wanted a big wedding in the first place!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh, so this is my fault, now, is it?"  
"Stop putting words in my mouth!" Lily said. "I'm not blaming this on anyone except the crazy bitch who's been sabotaging my wedding. But James, you have to realize, why would anyone sabotage my wedding? It can't be Voldemort, he would just kill us right away instead, he's not stupid enough to ruin a silly wedding. It has to be someone from your past who's doing this!"  
"Oh, there it is again. You're blaming me, no matter how much you dress up your words, you're still blaming me!" James exclaimed, frustrated. "And really, Lily, why are you letting this get to you? So someone's ruining our wedding, big deal! You're stronger than this—by panicking, you're just giving in to what this crazy person wants!"  
"You don't understand, do you?" Lily yelled. "I'm only going to be married once, James, I want it to be something to be remembered! You don't know how it feels to wake up every morning, excited that you're getting married, only to be faced with a problem like this later in the afternoon, and on top of that, your fiancée says that it's not a big deal! Damn it, James, since when did you become an insensitive jerk?"

"Since when did you turn into an obsessive-compulsive bitch?" He countered, the words leaving his mouth before his mind processed them.

Lily looked as if she'd been slapped. In a deadly quiet voice, she said, "Okay. I see it now, I understand everything perfectly. You don't care about this wedding. That's why you're being all calm and acting like it doesn't matter that much. You don't care about getting married, and the way you're acting right now, you obviously don't care about me. So congratulations, James, because, unless this is fixed, and I seriously doubt it, there's not going to be any wedding."  
And with that, she Apparated out of the shop, leaving James to kick the nearest chair in anger. Why did everything get so screwed up?  
"Lovely chat?" Melissa asked wryly as she finally came to the main room and observed his furious expression.

"We're eloping this evening," James said, the sarcasm dripping from every word he spoke.

..------..

James's heart was pounding as he rang the doorbell to the residence, looking left and right, as if he didn't want to be seen. He knew he shouldn't be here, but he needed to set the record straight. He had taken the address from Lily's address book, and while his plan seemed good at the time, now he was wondering if this was such a good idea.

"Yes may I help---James," the woman on the other side of the door visibly looked shocked and surprised at the same time. "What are you doing here? Come in." He entered the house.

"Look, I came here to clear some things. After this, I never want anything to do with you again," James looked her straight in the eye. "Why are you doing this? Why are you ruining my wedding, why are you ruining my relationship? How could you do this?" The disgust was evident in his voice.

The woman's face looked devoid of all emotion. "I don't know what you're talking about, James. All I'm doing is raising my son, your son, in case you've forgotten. I'm not doing anything wrong here."

"You're lying," James said, glaring at her. "You never liked Lily, I see that now. But how could you do this to her? You've known her for most of her life!"

"You know what James, if you only came here to accuse me of doing something I

don't even have the faintest idea about, then I suggest you leave." The woman's

voice was like steel. "Jason doesn't need someone like you in his life. He doesn't need someone who won't even accept that he's my son's father."  
"Don't turn this around, it won't work," James said, the anger rising in his eyes. "Jason isn't my son, I know it."

"He is too! Stop denying it James, it doesn't make you look any better."

James's voice was hard. "I only came here to give you a warning: Stay away from Lily, and stay away from me."

"Daddy!" Jason suddenly appeared, a broad grin settling across his face as he went to hug James. The woman looked visibly tired and vexed at the same time. "What are you doing here, daddy? Are you going to live here now?"

The hopeful look on the boy's face was almost too much to bear. Very carefully, James disengaged himself from Jason's embrace and said very gently, "No, I'm just here to talk to your mommy. And I have to go now, there are a lot of things I have to do. I'll see you again later, okay?" He kissed the top of Jason's head, nodded to the woman and walked out the door.

Jason looked at his mother. "Mommy, why was daddy mad at you?"

"It's nothing, sweetheart, it's—honey, why don't you go out and catch up with your daddy and say a proper goodbye to him?" The woman said.

Jason frowned. "But mommy, you said I should never go out at this time, because I have to cross the street and there are a lot of cars right now."

The woman shook her head. "I'm sure there aren't any cars. Now go on." She smiled as her son practically ran outside, although her smile was sinister as a new plan formed in her head.

She was willing to sacrifice everything for James. Even her own son.

"Daddy! Daddy, wait!" Jason yelled frantically as his little legs tried to catch up to James, running on the street, oblivious to the traffic.

From the other side of the road, at the sound of the boy's voice, James turned just in time to see a blue car suddenly collide with little Jason's body.


	11. Deadly Revelations

**A Bumpy Road to the Altar**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize. The rest belongs to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**Note:** First of all, thank you so much to all the seven people who reviewed the last chapter! I haven't been able to update since I went into a computer-deprived vacation, but it was fun, since we went white-water rafting and….okay, since I don't want to be hunted down by readers wanting to read the chapter but can't because the author has launched into an alternative, no-relation story, I'll stop here. And I probably have around….only **3 more chapters to go**. So, here's the chapter, everything is revealed here. Please read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter Eleven

**Deadly Revelations**

James nervously paced the white tiles of the Muggle Hospital, waiting for any news about Jason. It all seemed so surreal; one minute he was walking, and the next thing he knew the boy that was said to be his son got hit by a car. Conflicting feelings flitted through him, anger, shock….

But most of all, guilt.

He knew why Jason was out there---he wanted to catch up to him, to say a goodbye, or something like that. It was his fault.

His heart was pounding at the possibilitiesJason could be severely hurt, a complication or other could arise, or he could…..no, James tried not to think of the last possibility that had entered his mind. He refused to.

A man in a white coat suddenly approached him, and James vaguely remembered Lily calling a Muggle hospital man a…what was it? Oh yes, a 'doctor'. Funny name, but right now, he was too upset to care.

"Are you Mr. James Potter?" The man said, his voice kind. James nodded.

"How is he?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"Surgery went well, thank goodness," The doctor said. "He suffered multiple injuries, but he should be fine. He's stable now, but he's asleep, we've moved him to a private room, and his mother's watching him. Your son is very lucky to have survived, sir, it was a close call."

Relief flooded through James as he sighed thankfully. "Thanks, doctor," He said. "Can I….can I see him?"

The doctor nodded. "Of course. Follow me."

He led James through the corridor, until at last he came upon an open door and bid James to go inside. James entered, and tried to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat as he looked at the sleeping boy, who, even with the various injuries scattered across his small body, looked angelic as he slept.

Jason's mother was watching her son with a stricken face, but once she caught sight of James, she stood up, slammed the door shut, and turned to him with a fearsomely furious expression on her face.

"How could you do this?!" She yelled. "This, James, is all your fault! If you didn't run out angry like that, he wouldn't have gone after you!"  
"Don't yell so loud, he might wake up," He said quietly, knowing that she was mostly right.

"I'll do whatever I bloody want to, this is my son we're talking about here!" She looked near to hysterical. "He almost lost his life today, you prat, and it's all because of you! Wasn't it enough that you had subject him to emotional torture by not being a father to him for the first four years of his life? Wasn't it enough that you had to make me suffer by leaving me? Why did you have to do this to him, to us?"  
"Look, I'm sorry, alright? It was unintentional, and believe me, if I had could have done or said something differently a few hours ago, I would have!" James's voice was rising now. He already had too much to deal with, and her repeated accusations were becoming to overbearing for him.

"No you wouldn't. You would have done everything to make sure your precious Lily was safe," The woman's tone was spiteful. "You're pathetic, James, to place a woman on top of your priority list before your own son."  
"You don't have any proof that he's my son." It was the wrong thing to say.

The woman beat his chest, tears running down her face, angry. "Stop saying that! He is your son, he is! You never should have left, James, you never should have! All of these would never have happened if you didn't!"  
"You cheated on me!"

"One moment of weakness, James, that's it. I thought you loved me, I thought we were stronger than to let something as petty as a one-night stand come between us!" By the volume of her voice it was surprising that Jason was still asleep.

Disgusted, James pulled away from her. "You're wrong," he said. "Maybe I did love you, before, but it was nothing compared to how I felt for Lily, you had to realize that. And no matter how much I love a person, honesty and loyalty are some things I value very highly, and you ruined my trust the moment you brought that guy to your bed."

He stole another look at Jason. "Look, I have to go, I don't want to cause any more trouble than I have to. I'll come back when my schedule permits it."  
"Yes, go, run home to your darling fiancée," Again, the bitter, spiteful tone. She turned to Jason before looking at James with hard eyes. "James, at this point, all I want is to see my son happy and well. You at least have to visit him everyday, I don't care if you still don't believe me. You owe him that much."

And that was it. James knew that the woman was right, no matter how he hated to admit it. He found himself nodding. "Everyday, then. I'll see you two tomorrow."

And with that said, he left the hospital and once found a safe spot, Apparated to his apartment, where he had every intention of consuming a bottle of whisky and destroying his furniture.

..------..

It was already late; the clock on Lily's bedroom door read 12:45. But Lily couldn't sleep. She was tossing about on the covers, trying to block out the angry rumblings of thunder and the flashes of lightning as the storm raged on during the night. A loud rumble of thunder was suddenly heard by her, and she shivered.

Ever since she was a little girl, she never liked thunderstorms. It scared her, and she would always want someone else with her during those times. A flash of lightning rolled by once more, and Lily let out a short scream.

Sighing, she got up and put on a dressing gown. Carefully, she walked out of her room and Apparated to James's apartment. They were still fighting, she knew, but she needed his comfort as of the moment. As far as she was concerned, her pride could go to hell for now.

His apartment was dark when she arrived (Although his apartment was protected, he had placed a special charm so she could pop in whenever she liked). She walked to his bedroom. Her hand rested on the smooth, cold doorknob, but before she could turn it, she stopped herself.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself. "I shouldn't be doing this, I'm twenty years old, for goodness' sake, and James will surely laugh at me for being scared of a little thunderstorm. Besides, we're still fighting, maybe he won't take kindly to this surprise".

But a flash of lightning and thunder hit the house, and the pitter-patter of the rain became heavier, and Lily jumped, both startled and scared. On impulse, she turned the doorknob and stepped inside James's room, closing the door softly behind her.

"James?" Lily called out softly, jumping as thunder hit again. "James?" she called out again, louder this time.

Suddenly, the bedside lamps turned on, and Lily looked to see James slowly sitting in bed, putting on his glasses, yawning. But when he saw her, he snapped awake. "Lily?" he said, rubbing his eyes. "It's one am, what are you doing here?"

She walked over to his bed and replied, "I couldn't sleep. This is going to sound silly but…I'm afraid of thunderstorms. Have been since I was a kid. So I was wondering…..could I stay with you? Tonight?"

James sat up straighter to stare at his fiancée. "You're scared of thunderstorms?" he asked her interestedly, as if wondering how someone as strong as Lily could be scared of something like that. Even through the dim, Lily could see that his mouth was curving into a teasing smile, and she was beginning to feel irritated. Suddenly, a very loud clap of thunder rolled by, and Lily gave a short scream as she hugged the nearest pillow tight. James's teasing immediately left him.

"Hey," he said softly. "Don't worry, I'm here. Of course you can stay with me, I don't mind at all. But….I have on more question, though. Are we still fighting? Do you still want to marry me? Because I know I do".

Lily slowly shook her head. "No, I don't want to fight anymore, and yes, I want to marry you still…and I'm sorry. I've realized that you were right, I can't let a few petty mishaps drive me away from a lifetime of happiness. So I don't care if we get married in jeans, as long as we get married, it's fine."

James laughed, happy for the first time since he left Jason's house. "Great! I'm sorry too for yelling….but, Melissa contacted me this evening. She says that everything can still be fixed, so we don't have anything to worry about." He paused before saying, "Wait a minute, didn't you say that you didn't want to stay in the same bed with me until we were married? Something about…removing temptation?" A roughish smile curved his lips again. "I didn't expect you to break your own rule."

"I didn't expect a thunderstorm either, now scoot over," Lily retorted. Giving a short laugh, James moved to the right and Lily climbed in with him. James took off his glasses and the both of them lay down beside each other. "Good night," she murmured as she closed her eyes, liking having someone else with her, although it really undermined her principled somewhat.

"Goodnight," he murmured back as he kissed her forehead and, lying down, closed his eyes as well as the two sank into sleep. Somewhere along the night, James moved closer and placed an arm around her waist. And for the first time since she was five, Lily was able to sleep through a thunderstorm without being waking up in the middle of the night once.

..------..

When James woke up the next morning, he turned to find Lily gone, the crumpled sheets the only indication of her leaving. Still yawning slightly as he put on his glasses and got up, he walked to the bathroom to take a shower, noting, with some satisfaction, that the storm had cleared.

Once he had dressed, he took his wand to fix the covers and prepared himself to leave his room. As he stepped out, he could smell the distinct aroma of sizzling bacon, and he smiled to himself.

Lily was standing by the stove, using an old-fashioned spatula to cook breakfast, humming softly to herself. She suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and she turned to face James, who had his head perched on her shoulder, and smiled.

"Morning, love," James murmured. He stared at her expression and added, "You look happy today".

"Well, the storm is gone, I've slept through the thunderstorm for the first time, and we're both awake. And I will thank you--" her voice suddenly sounded stern as she swatted James's hand, who was reaching for a strip of bacon, away. "To complete my happiness by waiting for everything to be served before eating". James merely laughed as he walked to the table, waiting for breakfast to be served, knowing that if every day were like this, married life would be wonderful indeed.

An owl swooped inside as they had breakfast, bearing a letter addressed to James. He read the letter, and slowly his expression turned guarded as he read the eight words written inside.

_Jason's asking for you. Get over here now._

He stoop up, much to Lily's surprise. "I have to go," he said.

Lily frowned. "James, you've hardly eaten. What's wrong?"

He wanted to tell her about Jason's accident, but instantly he realized that telling her would prompt her to pose more questions that he knew he would leave unanswered and therefore spark another argument. So, he decided to lie, no matter how heavy his shoulders were from the lying already.

"Work. They need me now."

Her frown deepened. "It's Sunday. Can't you leave later? We've hardly talked."

He sighed. "Sorry, love, but I really have to go. It's important. I hate it, but I have to go. I'll see you later." And after kissing her on the cheek, he Apparated out of his apartment, leaving Lily alone with James' uneaten plate of food.

Her frown deepened even more, and a mixture of hurt and anger surged through her again. She had seen James' anxious eyes and on-edge movements. And that meant only one thing.

He was lying.

..------..

Lily was getting worried.

It had been a week and a half since the thunderstorm incident, and James had been acting distant and anxious, and she knew he was hiding something. In an effort to turn their relationship to the way it once was, she had proposed that they move in to their new home and live there until the wedding, so they could spend more time with each other after work. James agreed, and within a day, they were living in one house, trying out how married life might be.

She thought that that was the end of it, that once they lived under one roof James would go back to normal. But it wasn't the case. He would always come home late, with the look of a man who was carrying the world's burden on his shoulders. She found herself eating alone every night, and sleeping in a cold bed. She didn't like it at all.

When she would ask him about it, he always said that it was work. Lily wanted to believe him, really she did, but she had asked the security in charge of who entered and exited the Ministry, and he had said that James left early from work now. And she had asked Sirius if there were any more Death Eater attacks, but he had also said that while things were not quiet, it wasn't really red-alert danger, so James should have been free to relax.

So what in blazes was going on here?  
One possibility kept popping up in her head: That James was having an affair. It seemed impossible, she kept arguing with herself, after all they had been through, but now, she really didn't know what to do or what to believe anymore. It would certainly account for his distant and distracted behavior around her, but somehow, she had a gut feeling that there was more to it than that. Still, the thought was driving her mad.

So she decided to follow James.

She stole James's invisibility cloak form his trunk and, putting it on one late Friday afternoon, she watched him leave the Auror's department. Heart thudding wildly in her chest, her mind was screaming, "You shouldn't do this! Just trust him!" But she had already started, and damn her if she was going to stop now. So she followed him out of the Ministry.

Thankfully, he didn't Apparate. Strangely enough, he began walking through Muggle London, and a perplexed Lily followed him, careful not to let the cloak be stepped on by the crowds. It was a hard task, and she was finally thankful when he stopped and entered a big building.

She stared in surprise. What on earth was James doing inside a Muggle hospital?

In a secluded part, she took off the cloak, knowing that, with all the running and wheels around the place, it would fall easier pray to being stepped on. She ran a good distance behind James, and being very careful, followed him to the third floor, her puzzlement deepening with every step.

Once she reached the third floor, she lost sight of him, but the next instant, she heard his loud, angry voice emanating from a room at the very end of the hall. Walking cautiously, she hid behind a column and listened to the loud-voiced argument.

"You are bloody mad, woman, if you think I'm going to do that!" James's unmistakable voice resonated loudly to the outside. "I'm thankful Jason's out of them room for check-up, because I don't want him to hear this, but I want you to. There is no way I am going to leave Lily for you."  
"You really are a bastard, James, you know that?" The woman's voice said. Lily frowned; the voice was somewhat familiar. "Stop being so selfish, already, your selfishness is what landed Jason in the hospital in the first place!"  
Lily double-tracked. Jason was in the hospital? Did he have an accident? Why didn't James tell her this before?

"I'm not being selfish, you are!" James snapped. "You're using your son to get me back. Isn't it bad enough that you dragged me from my life, from Lily? I care about Jason, okay, I do, but that doesn't mean that I have to break off my marriage with Lily to get married with you instead. I can fulfill whatever parental duties I need to do without being with you instead."

"He needs a family, James, a real one!" The woman's voice was now almost pleading.

"And he'll have it, but not in the way you want," James paused before saying, "You ruined my wedding plans, you're slowly ruining my relationship with Lily. You accuse me of all sorts of things, and while some of them were true, it still doesn't forgive you for what you've done. And I see what you're trying to do.

"You know that I'm guilty about what happened to Jason. And you're banking on my guilt, trying to manipulate me into doing what you want. I had to lie to her, to make her worry, just so I could try to ease my guilt by being a father to Jason, even if I'm not entirely sure that he's mine yet. But this proposal of yours, to leave Lily and marry you instead? That's just _bullshit_. Well, I'm here to tell you that that isn't going to work. I love Lily, and I love Jason, but I. Don't. Love. You."

The door suddenly slammed open, and an angry James walked out the door. Lily couldn't believe what she had just heard. It was like everything was being revealed all at once, and it was too much for her.

But she needed to know one more thing. She needed to know who the woman was. She heard the clinking of heels coming out of the room, and she snuck a peek to see who it was.

Jason's mother chose at that moment to look up. For a moment, the two women locked eyes, and once Lily saw who it was, gasped in shock-stilled surprise.

..------..

Lily couldn't believe it. She just couldn't.

She was pacing the bedroom floor, a flurry of thoughts and emotions. Everything seemed to have happened so fast, it seemed so unreal, and yet….

She was shocked, hurt, and angry. At James for hiding all of this, at the woman for making her life hell when Lily thought that she could trust her, but most of all at herself, for being stupid enough, for being blind enough not to see the plain obviousness of the whole situation.

Rain was starting to pour again, and that did nothing to calm Lily's feelings. James wasn't home yet, and for the first time, Lily was glad. She didn't want to see him just yet, she was afraid that hell on earth would happen.

She suddenly heard a loud crash of glass from downstairs, which made her jump in surprise, ruining her train of thought. Her heart was pounding; something was telling her that this was not good.

Very cautiously she went downstairs, trying as hard as she could not to make a sound, gripping her wand. She entered the living room, and upon seeing the person there, made all the events of today rush back like cold water, igniting feelings of anger, betrayal, and surprise.

But now, most of all, fear.

"Hello, cousin," a familiar voice said, in a cold, angry tone that made a chill go through Lily's spine.

Katharine Harper had a sinister smile curving her lips, a manic glint in her eyes that Lily had never seen before.

And in her tight grasp was a single, glittering knife.


	12. Destroyed Lives and Futures

**A Bumpy Road to the Altar**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize. The rest belongs to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**Note:** First of all, thank you so much to all the ten people who reviewed the last chapter! Here is a surprisingly fast update for you; I'm trying to finish this story before the week is over. I hope you like this chapter, full of sadness and danger, yet I loved writing it. Only two more chapters to go! Please read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter Twelve

**Destroyed Lives and Futures**

"Katharine," Lily's voice rang strong and clear, masking the fear that she was feeling as she stared at her cousin. It was scary; with that expression of utmost fury and loathing and that very sharp knife in her hand, Lily saw that this was not the Katharine Harper she once knew. "What the hell are you doing here? Get out of my house!"  
Katharine narrowed her eyes, clutching the knife even more tightly as she did so. _"Katharine, what are you doing here? Get out!"_ she mimicked, using an exaggerated high-pitched tone. Then her voice turned back to normal. "Bitch," she spat.

There was such unconcealed fury and hate in her voice that Lily flinched. Still, in a voice of forced calm, she said, "Katharine, don't talk to me like that. What happened to you? We used to be so close, the best of friends and cousins! What happened to change that?"  
"What happened? _What happened_? Oh, I'll tell you what happened," Her eyes were spitting fire. "You happened, Lily, you! This is all your fault! It's because of you that my life is messed up!"  
Now Lily looked on with genuine confusion. "What did I do?"

Katharine gave an exasperated shriek and started pacing; Lily did not move. _"Oh, look at Lily, she's so wonderful!"_ She mimicked their various family members. _"High grades, good job, working for the light side! Oh, and a dashing, rich, delightful fiancé to boot! Katharine, why can't you be more like Lily?" _

Her voice turned normal again. "It was always Lily this, and Lily that, even from my own parents! Even when we were still little kids, they always thought you were better than me! Remember that time when we were five, and we went to the beach? Mother and Father adored your perfect sandcastle, but they didn't pay attention to the starfish I had caught? I've been ignored my whole life, Lily, by my own family, and it was all because of you! Because you had to be so perfect and charming and great!"

Lily stood on, still afraid by the hysterical and manic attitude of her cousin, but now she was also surprised. She had no idea Katharine felt this way. "Kat, you have to understand. I didn't do anything intentionally. I never tried to outshine you, never!" she said, hoping to make her cousin see reason.

Katharine pretended as if she hadn't heard her. "But you dominating my childhood just wasn't enough for you, was it? I only fell in love once, Lily, and I mean real love, something I would have sacrificed everything for! And lo and behold, it had to be James Potter, the person you said you hated all these years and the one who was pining after you at school."

"You know, I was so thrilled when he asked me out for the first time. I was only temporarily assigned to France then, before going back to Greece. Then we kissed, and started dating, it was wonderful. I even saw a ring box in his suitcase. He told me he loved me. I thought that for once, I would be able to upstage you, to outshine you. But no, you had to steal him from me too! Why, Lily, why?" And to Lily's great surprise, Katharine started to cry.

"I didn't steal him from you, Kat! He chose to return to England of his own free will, you know that!" Lily said.

"Because he still loved you! Because he kept comparing me to you, and decided that you were, as usual, better!"

"You cheated on him!" Lily yelled, a plan forming in her head. She would let Katharine talk, confess, and when she had heard enough, she would make a break for James's bedroom.

Katharine looked mildly surprised that Lily knew this tidbit of information, but, in a chilled calm voice she said, "Like I said before, a moment of weakness, that's it. Do you have any idea how hurt I felt when I found out that you two were engaged? You claimed to hate him all these years, you could have just given him to me, but no, you had to take the one thing I wanted badly for yourself, just like all the other times!"

"I know he still loves me, I know it, and I'm going to get him back. Like I said, Lily, I love him. That's why I sabotaged your wedding, sent you threatening notes. And I'm going to sacrifice everything for him, including Jason."  
In that instant, Lily understood what had happened to the four-year old. She had asked a doctor what had happened to him—got hit by a car while going after James—and thought that no mother would have been insane enough to allow her son to go out on a busy street alone.

Apparently, there was one mother insane enough to do that.

"So you let your son go out, knowing that he'll get hit by a car, just so you could use James' guilt to get him back?" Lily exclaimed, anger now overpowering her fear, her heart twisting for the little, innocent boy who had been thrown into this mess. "You almost got your son killed, Katharine! What kind of a mother are you?"

"He's not my son," Katharine admitted simply. "I adopted him after James left, he just looks so much like him, you know? I thought that he'd be perfect for my revenge, to get James back. Brilliant plan, isn't it?"  
The simple, nonchalant tone did it for Lily. She shook her head. "You're crazy, Katharine. You need help. Listen to yourself, you're being irrational!"  
"Shut up!" Katharine took steps towards Lily. The sinister expression was back, and with it, Lily's fear came back full force. This woman was not in her right way of thinking. And when it was in that instance, Lily knew she was capable of doing anything.  
"You made me suffer all these years, Lily, so now, I'm going to make you suffer as well." More steps. Lily was frozen in fear, her wand gripped so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

Katharine ran her free hand over the smooth surface of her knife in an almost loving manner. "You have no idea, Lily, how much I've waited for this. How long I've waited to hear your piercing screams as I plunge my knife into your body, watching the blood pooling around you, robbing you of your life inch by inch….."  
The image that had logged into Lily's mind was so macabre that she couldn't move, no matter how much her brain and instinct told her to. She merely watched, waiting, waiting…

Suddenly, Katharine gave a loud yell and lunged forward, raising the knife, reading to drive it into Lily's stomach. Lily didn't even think; just in time she raised her wand and cried, _"Expelliarmus! Stupefy!"_

The force of the spells were so strong that Katharine was thrown backwards to the ground, seemingly stunned, her knife sliding neatly into Lily's outstretched hand. Knowing that she didn't have much time before the spell would wear off, she went upstairs and ran to James's room.

Throwing the knife under the bed, she rummaged through James's trunk until she found a small square mirror---James's two-way mirror. "Sirius," she spoke clearly, heart racing, wishing that he would appear now.

Within seconds Sirius's face floated into the mirror. "James, what's---oh, Lily…wait, Lily, what's the matter?" He looked alarmed as he looked at Lily's terse and anxious expression.

"Sirius, I need your help. Do you know where James is?"

"Probably out in the Ministry, there was an attack only a few minutes ago, and James

went to help. Why?"

"Sirius, listen to me. Get James home, now. It's Katharine, my cousin. She's the one who's been sabotaging my wedding, she's Jason's mother, and right now, she's in our house, with a knife, trying to kill me! I cast a few spells on her, but it should ward off in a couple of minutes. You have to find him now!"

Sirius mentally cursed to himself. He knew this day was coming, yet, he didn't really realize how serious and urgent it was. "He may be out in the field right now, but I'll try to get him there as soon as possible."

"Thank----" But before she could finish her statement, a white-hot pain shot through her as Katharine suddenly drove a kitchen knife into her arm. Lily fell to the ground, writhing in pain, dropping her wand in the process. Katharine picked up Lily's wand and took hold of the mirror, which was now empty.

"My, my, Lily, talking to yourself in the mirror? _Unbelievable_. You're more self-centered than I imagined," Katharine said, disgusted as she placed the mirror on the bed. She watched Lily on the ground, clutching her wounded arm, blood oozing slowly, and she laughed.

"What, the great and mighty Lily Evans can't get up anymore? You're pathetic, Lily. Get up!" She kicked Lily in the stomach, causing Lily to cry out in pain. "Get" Another kick "UP!"

Lily couldn't take it anymore; the pain was all too great. Never in her life did she imagine that this would happen to her, that her cousin would do this, but now, she wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Katharine gave her another kick, and Lily was almost fighting not to lose consciousness.

She was near the end, she felt. Darkness was slowly closing in on her, and no one was coming for her yet. And for a moment, she wondered how easy it would be to just slip away. To close her eyes, succumb to the pain, let it take her away from the world, ease her suffering…

Then James's face burst into Lily's mind, waking her from her reverie. If she submitted herself to the pain, she was giving in to what Katharine wanted—too see her lose, her life, the person she loved. Well, hell, she was going to allow that to happen.

She was furious at James Potter, but she still loved him, and she knew she had to live, for him.

Trying to put the pain away from her mind, Lily concentrated. In the next instant, Katharine was thrown backwards again, hitting the door. A look of triumph crossed Lily's face at the nonverbal spell she had just used as she attempted to stand up. Katharine looked dazed for a moment, and there was a wound on her arm. Seeing her cousin's sorry state, Lily almost felt guilty…

Then she remembered that said cousin had just stabbed her, so she pushed the feeling aside.

She scrambled to get out of the room before Katharine could move. It was a difficult task, with a bleeding arm and hurting body. She couldn't Apparate out of the house---with the threat of Voldemort, James had decided to put a charm so no one could Apparate in or out of the place. While James and Sirius weren't here yet, she had to leave the Muggle way.

She was successful in climbing down the stairs, gasping in pain as she did so. She headed for the kitchen, to find a healing potion. She could use nonverbal spells, to be sure, but as the pain intensified it would be harder for her to concentrate on casting the spell, so she had to heal herself right away.

She had barely made it to the kitchen when an arm grabbed her ankle in a vice-like grip, causing her to fall and hit her head on the cold, marble floor. Reeling from the pain, Lily had just looked up to see Katharine poised over her, the manic glint in her eye once more, her knife in hand.

This was it. Lily was too weak to cast any more nonverbal spells, and Katharine had her locked, she couldn't escape. The pain was too much, and although she wanted to fight, she felt like she was slowly slipping away.

Right then and there, she knew that she was going to die.

"Get ready to say goodbye, cousin dear," Katharine whispered as she raised her knife.

Lily sighed, pain running all over her, and allowed herself to submit. Before she closed her eyes she thought she heard James's voice crying, _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ and a sudden, stop of motion.

And then, slowly, the world went black.

..------..

When Lily opened her eyes the sight of a worried fiancé met her. Very slowly, she looked at her surroundings—white, clean vicinity, simple bed---and knew that she was at St. Mungo's.

And she knew that she had survived.

How long had she been out? Probably a few days, but it didn't matter. Everything came rushing back to her, the memories of that day—knowing what her cousin's past with James was, almost getting killed because of it.

And for some reason, anger was the first emotion that she had felt. Anger at James Potter.

"Lily, thank god you're awake, everyone's been so worried about you. When I saw you lying there, I almost……" James said, taking her hand and kissing it. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she croaked, determinedly not looking at him. "When can I leave?"

This was clearly not the question James had been expecting, but he said, "Well, the healer said that since you were already fine, once you woke up, they'd perform one more exam on you, and you should be free to go."

"Good," she said, sighing and looking away.

James was worried; this was not the reaction he was expecting. "Lily?" he said, tentatively. "I'm sorry. I know what I did, and I just wish…."

"Please go, James, I need to be alone for a moment," Lily said in a voice no louder than a whisper. James looked visibly disconcerted at her passively angry actions, but merely nodded. "I'll see you and take you home after your exam." And with that he left.

The examination was performed with Lily in a daze. She neither knew nor cared what was happening, knew only that she needed to vent, to yell, and to let out the emotions she had been hiding for so long.

She couldn't take it anymore.

After the exam, James took Lily home. The house was empty and cold, but James had made sure to clear away any remnants of that night, like broken furniture or blood on the floor.

Lily moved as if in a trance to the couch and watched the flickering fire burn. James was unsure what to do. On one hand, he desperately wanted to touch her, to hold her and say that everything was going to be alright.

But on the other, he wasn't so sure if he still had that right anymore.

But he did know that he needed to talk to her, to clear everything. And while he wasn't sure that broaching the topic now was the best idea, it had to be dealt with right away. "She's in a mental facility, you know. Katharine," He said, unsure of his own words. "After Sirius and I got her, I went to your parents and they helped me set it up."

Lily merely nodded, as if the issue wasn't a matter of importance anymore. James didn't like it. He took a step forward. "Lily, I---"

To his surprise, Lily suddenly stood up and began walking away from him. "Don't talk to me, James".

"Lily, wha----"

She whipped around to face him, and to his surprise he found an expression of hurt, betrayal and anger on her features. "When were you going to tell me that you and Katharine used to be a couple? Huh?" she yelled at him, the anger in her voice unmistakable. "After we were married? Never? How could you, James?! She was my cousin!"  
"Which was why I didn't want to tell you!" James countered. "I didn't want to put a strain on your relationship, especially if I told you why we broke up in the first place!"

"But if you could have told me, James, then this may not have happened!" Lily yelled, her tears flowing now. "If I knew why the both of you were so uncomfortable with each other, then I may have just removed her from the wedding to make everyone feel better! Then our wedding might not have been sabotaged! Then maybe Jason wouldn't have been hurt by her and he wouldn't lose his mother! And more importantly, if you had told me, Katharine might not have stormed into my house in order to kill me with a knife!"

"FOR GOODNES' SAKE, LILY WOULD YOU JUST TRUST ME FOR ONE MINUTE AND LISTEN TO ME?!" James yelled. The moment he said that, the two fell silent as they stared quietly at each other. James had never yelled at her in such a long time, but right now, every pent-up emotion was finally reaching the surface, and he had no way to stop it.

"Trust?" Lily gave him mirthless laugh. "That's hypocritical, coming from you, isn't it? Don't you dare, don't you _freaking_ dare to talk to me about trusting you when it's so obvious that you don't trust me enough to let me know!"

"If I told you, I might have put your life in danger!"  
"Oh yeah, right, and did not telling me keep me safe? I don't think so," Lily exclaimed. "James, it's not just me. There's Jason to think about. He may not be your real son, but he has no one. His adopted mother is a lunatic. How is he going to feel about this? He's only a child James!"  
"I know that, but we're talking about us here, leave him out of this!" James said.

Lily shook her head. "We've caused too much trouble, already James, by getting married! I don't know how much more I have to lose! I almost lost my _life,_ I don't know what more I have to sacrifice just so I can be with you with nothing to stop us from being together!"

"Lily, I'm sorry―" James made to say but Lily held up a hand to stop him in mid-sentence.

"No James, I am," she said in a cold voice she had never used with him before, a tear escaping and rolling down her cheek. "I'm sorry for ever believing that we could work this out. We're just too different. And I just can't bring myself anymore to do this when I find that you don't trust me enough to tell me everything about you. We made a promise never to keep secrets from each other, James!"

"Lily, that wasn't―".

"Just stop it, James," she said in a deathly quiet voice, willing herself not to cry, willing herself not to show that her heart was slowly breaking. "You know what? You can just tell Melissa to put a stop to everything, because James…..I'm sorry, but ah…….the wedding is off. And so are we".

"Fine," The words left his mouth before he could comprehend it, his tone one of ice. "If you're so sure that you can't be with me any longer, that you're willing to give up on me, then fine. We're through."

With that, she turned on her heel, took off the ring, and left their house, leaving her dumbstruck ex-fiancé behind, walking out and crying without another word.

James stared around the house, _their_ house and slowly sat down on the ground, looking and feeling supremely dejected. With Lily gone, the place felt so empty, so cold, James hated it. He had bought this for her, for them, and now…….

A flash of bright light glittered near him, and James turned to the floor to check on what it was. His heart wrenching, he slowly picked up from the ground Lily's engagement ring, the single diamond glittering in front of him.

She was gone. And it was both their faults, but mainly his. She was right; if he weren't have acted so stupidly, this wouldn't have happened. She had almost died. And it was all because of him. He had nearly gotten the woman he loved killed as a result of his own selfish, stupidly noble reason.

He should have stopped her. He should have begged her to stay, damn his pride to hell. With his parting words, he had just made everything even more of a mess.

As this realization hit him square in the head, for the first time in a long time, a single tear rolled down James Potter's cheek as he stared at the ring, their sign of love, one more time, thoughts of their might-have-been future flashing through his mind.

He hung his head, full of shame and regret. His dream was over.


	13. Making Things Right

**A Bumpy Road to the Altar**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize. The rest belongs to the genius, J.K. Rowling. However, the other song, "My Destiny" does not belong to me. The lyrics are by Jim Brickman, and it was sung by Jordan Hill and Billy Porter (If I made a mistake in this, please let me know).

**Note:** First of all, thank you so much to all the twelve people who reviewed the last chapter, and to all who read this story! Thank you so much for getting me past the 100 review mark, I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter; although I warn you that this will be quite fluffy and cliché, but surprisingly enough, I loved writing it.

And another thing, the first song, "I Know", is an original, written by me. I have the full lyrics in my song book, but I merely shortened the whole thing. Only **one more chapter to go**! I can't believe this story is almost done. Please read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen

**Making Things Right**

"You really are a prat, aren't you?"

James Potter looked up from the couch he had slept in last night and stared blearily at his best friend's exasperated and angry expression. "Wha—what?"

Sirius sighed and glared at his best friend. "Your attitude, James! Ever since you broke up with Lily, you've been crashing at my place, moping around and drinking! Out on the field you nearly got hurt twice! What the hell is wrong with you?"  
James picked himself up from the sofa, his mind reeling from the effects of last night's alcohol and the tone of Sirius's voice. "Sirius, just please, leave me alone," he said, his voice tired. "You don't know how I'm feeling right now, you can't possibly know how it is to wake up every morning thinking, 'Oh, everything's okay,' and then suddenly remember what happened and get your heart broken all over again."

There was such a sad, sorry tone in his voice that Sirius almost gave up. However, he had made a promise to himself to help make James see reason. After all they had been through, Sirius refused to have his best friend reduced to this sort of mess.

"Look, James, you're better than this," Sirius said firmly. "I know you. When you want something, truly want it, you don't give up, ever. Remember what you did when you were at school? James, what happened to all that?"  
"Sirius, it's no use anymore," James said, shaking his head. "I made a big mistake that almost got her killed. Sure, maybe in time she'll find the heart to forgive me, but be with me again? I don't think so."  
To his intense surprise, a disgusted expression crossed Sirius's face. "So that's it? You're just going to give up, just because she said no once? Damn it, James, what the hell happened to your stubbornness? Your spirit? You're stronger than this, if you really love her, go, apologize, I don't care if you grovel on your hands and knees, but if you really want her back, you have to do something other than sit around here all day and mope!"  
Part of James knew Sirius was right, but part of him was already defeated, torn emotionally by the past events. "Sirius, I've already proven once that being together with Lily only puts her in danger! If she does take me back, what's going to happen then? Voldemort's after us, and I don't want her to get hurt again because of me."

Sirius looked heavenward, the same expression on his face still. "You're not worried about Voldemort, James," he said. "I know you're going to fight him, do whatever it takes to keep Lily safe. You're just hiding behind that reason so you won't have to do anything! Well, guess what, James, you hurt her, this time, you fix it!"  
"Sirius----"

But he had had enough. Sirius breathed an angry sigh. "You know what, never mind. You want to give up on the woman you love, even after she didn't give up on you before? Fine. You want to throw away the best thing in your life? Whatever. I just hope you don't come to regret it later."

He turned to leave, wanting some fresh air. But before he left, he turned back to James and spoke once more.

"You know what, James? The way you're acting right now makes me think that maybe you don't deserve her that much after all."

..------..

Lily was, no other words to put it, miserable.

Really, really, miserable.

For days she stayed in her old bedroom in her parent's house, coming out only for meals. Usually, she just locked herself there, lying on her bed, thinking about the events of the past days. Somehow, it just didn't seem real—her cousin being in love with James, her cousin almost murdering her, breaking up with James.

But she knew that it had happened.

She sighed, burying her head in her tear-stained pillow. She knew she was being stupid, that since she was the one who broke up with him, she shouldn't feel this miserable, but she couldn't help it. They had left their relationship at a time when there were still so many things to clear up, so many knots to untangle, which made everything even worse.

Lily picked herself up from her bed and turned on her radio. Yes, music was what she needed. A little tune to make her forget about her problems, even just for a little while.

"Hey everyone, thank you for tuning in! Now, our next song is from up and coming artist Christine Baker. Here's her current hit single, 'I Know."

_So I guess the fairy tales told me a lie_

_Real love doesn't always end in happy ever after_

_Sometimes it ends with goodbye_

_And I remember the days when we used to be more than friends_

_We were so good, we were so happy_

_But then it all had to end_

_And I know I shouldn't be bothered_

'_Cuz I was the one who let you go_

_Let you slip away from my hold_

_Left you out alone in the cold_

_But I still miss your laugh and kisses that used to greet me every morn_

_And I'm still sitting here, like a fool, hoping that you'd come back home_

_CHORUS:_

I know I shouldn't care

_I know I should just look the other way_

_But my heart can't help but tell me that there were some things more it needed to say_

_Like honey, I trust and love you_

_Hoping that you feel the same way too_

_And turns things back to how they used to be_

_When I loved you and honey, you were in love with me_

"Okay, maybe music wasn't the best idea," Lily said to herself, turning the radio off, cursing the song which seemed to have been made for her.

Life really was unfair.

..------..

"Daddy!" The shrill voice of Jason rang out as he ran to James with outstretched arms. James caught him and lifted him up in a hug, laughing.

"Hey Jason," he said softly. "How's everything?"

"Great, daddy! Grandpa showed me really cool magic yesterday, and grandma baked a cake without using her hands!" Clearly, the four year-old was enthralled with the magical world.

"That's great," James said, surveying him. When Jason was released from the hospital, Katharine had already been sent to the mental hospital, so he had requested his parents to take him for awhile. Even though he now knew that Jason wasn't really his child, he didn't want to abandon him just like that and felt like he had to take responsibility.

He didn't want to cause the innocent boy any more pain.

"James!" His mother's voice rang out as she and her husband entered the room. "How have you been, darling?"

James didn't even crack a smile. "Not so good, mum, but, you know," he replied. He placed Jason down. "Jason, why don't you go to your room for awhile? I need to talk to your grandparents, okay?"

Jason nodded and sped off upstairs. Once they were alone, James's parents turned to him as they all sat down.

"So James," Margaret Potter said, direct to the point. "What are you going to do about your relationship with Lily?"

"Look, mum, I messed up. I made a big mistake, and a few days ago, I thought that I didn't stand a chance anymore. But Sirius knocked some sense into me. He told me that I shouldn't give up so easily, that I had to make things right. So here I am."

"Good," James's father said. "Taking responsibility is one thing, but to make things right is something very noble of you, James. And you're stubborn too. I know that you will do everything in your power to get Lily back. And despite everything that's happened….I'm proud of you, son."

"Thanks dad," James smiled.

"James," his mother cut in. "What are you going to do about Jason? I know he isn't you son, but…."

"I'm not sending him back to the adoption agency, if that's what you're asking," James said resolutely. "He's already had too much pain to deal with….he almost got killed, the only mother he's ever known is a psychopath, he never had a father until now. He doesn't need another blow in his life by me leaving him."

"Are you sure?" Richard Potter said.

"Yes, dad, I'm sure."

His parents nodded. "That's good. I have to admit, I've grown quite attached with him," Margaret said, smiling.

"How do you think Lily will take this?"

"To be truthful, I don't know. But what I do know is, she's the kind of person that would give anything for a child, even if it's not her own." James paused before continuing. "Could you take Jason for a few more days? Until I sort out this affair with Lily. Please?"

"Of course, James."

"Thank you," James smiled gratefully at the pair. "I have to go. I need to start my get-Lily-back plan."

"How are you going to do that?" His father asked. "Give her gifts, ask her out endlessly, like what you did in school?"

For the first time in a long time, a huge grin lit up his features. "Exactly."

..------..

Lily opened her eyes blearily to a new day. Still yawning slightly, she rubbed the last remnants of sleep from her eyes before hopping off to the shower and getting ready for the day. Once that was done, she proceeded downstairs for breakfast.

She was surprised at what she saw.

"Oh, Lily, thank goodness you're awake," Her mother said, turning around, a huge smile on her face. In her arms was a big bouquet of white lilies. "This came for you."

"Who's it from?" Lily asked as she took hold of the lilies and taking in their sweet scent.

"I don't know," Her mother replied, although there was a secret smile on her face which she shared with her husband.

There was a card among the roses. Lily, smiling slightly at the lovely flowers, took the card and opened it. The moment she read it, her smile dropped.

_I'm sorry. I'm not expecting you to forgive me just yet, but I just thought I'd like you to know._

_Love,_

_James_

Her parents waited to see what her reaction would be. Expression unreadable, Lily very slowly grasped the card and very slowly, crumpled it. She threw the note neatly onto the trashcan, before leaving the flowers on the coffee table and going back to her room without another word.

Sarah Evans sighed and picked up the flowers to place in a vase. Before she left the room, she glanced at her husband, who was shaking his head. "She got her stubbornness from you," she announced before leaving as well.

..-----..

The flowers were sent every day, each with a different note, sometimes with a few little gifts, and needless to say, Lily was getting annoyed.

Every vase was now occupied, their trashcan was filled to the brim with parchment, and her room was now filled with new things ranging from jewelry to teddy bears.

So you could hardly blame Lily when she let out the scream when she saw the flowers on her office table that Monday morning.

"Good morning to you too, Lily," James said from the doorway, trying to maintain a cool façade, looking amused as he watched Lily.

Lily turned around and, knowing the voice, kept her emotions in check and gave him a murderous glare. "James Potter, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Watching you. Why?" He asked her innocently. "Is that a crime?"

"No!" She gestured to the flowers. "This…this gift-giving you've been doing! It's driving me insane with all the flowers and the trinkets and…I don't know if you're trying to guilt me into getting back together with you, but I'm telling you now that they won't work!"

"I'm not doing anything of the sort, Lily," James replied, perfectly serious. "I don't expect you to take me back right away, that would be foolish. If you actually read the notes I've been giving you along with the flowers, I just wanted you to know that I am sorry for what I did and that I still love you, if that still matters."

Her heart was beating fast and there was a lump in her throat. "What do you want, James?" she asked him, softly, almost desperately. "What do you want from me?"

"Forgiveness," He answered. "And one more date."

Lily laughed disdainfully; the request was too absurd. "After all we've been through, you want us to go on a date? That's stupid, James, even for you."

He winced at her tone, but said, "Look, we left our relationship where there were still many unresolved issues. We need to talk about them, at the very least, to find closure, forgiveness if I'm lucky, and see where we go from there."

Lily stared him down. "Do you really think that I'm going to say yes, James? I almost got killed by my own cousin because you decided to be noble and not tell me about your past together, and you expect me to do your bidding in a snap? My heart was broken once, James, I'm not going to let it be broken again."

"Fine," James stood straighter and stared back at her with a determined glint in his eyes. "But I will get you back, Lily. I love you, and I'm not giving up on you that easily, even if it's obvious that you've given up on us."

"Oh, _I'm_ the one who gave up on us?" Lily laughed coldly again. "I'm sorry, James, but in case you haven't noticed, you gave up on us the moment you decided that you didn't trust me enough not to share something major about your life."

"You gave up on us the moment you decided not to give me one chance to explain," James retorted. "So don't go around being hypocritical about this Lily. At least I'm making an effort to patch things up between us."

"Of course you do, it was your mistake."

James turned to leave. "You know what, Lily, I don't want to argue anymore. I'll ask and annoy you all week; I'll do anything just so I can make you say yes. You'll find that I'm very persistent. By Saturday we will go out on a date, and by the end of that day, we'll either get back together again or part as friends." With that said, he left the room.

Lily stared at the doorway in shock. The determination in his face was unlike nothing she had ever seen before, and she knew that he was quite serious.

And like it or not, she was scared.

Scared because, she had a feeling that, if she allowed James to explain, she would find herself in his arms again, and while she wanted that, frankly, she didn't want to get hurt again.

But more importantly, she was scared because she knew James was right about her giving up on their relationship so easily.

..------..

True to his word, James asked her out and pestered her every day, usually ending in a petty argument. It was oddly reminiscent of their schooldays actually, and the situation would have been quite amusing if it weren't so serious.

On Monday Lily was only mildly irritated.

On Tuesday Lily was very annoyed.

On Wednesday Lily was very bothered.

On Thursday Lily was now angry.

By the time Friday rolled around, she was just about ready to murder James Potter.

"Woman, you are stubborn," James announced as he strolled back into her office for the fifth time that day. "One little yes is all I need."

"And one more request to go out with you is all you need to destroy your chances of having children in the future, now get out, James," Lily said, not even bothering to look up at him.

"Not until you say yes. It's not as if we're going to get married on Saturday, I just want to talk," he said.

"Don't you understand the meaning of no? N-O. No. Look it up in the dictionary if you're that dense," she snapped.

Frustrated, James slapped his palms on the table, making Lily look up. "Damn it, Lily, what are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," she said, trying to convince him and herself.

"Yes you are," James started pacing. "You're afraid that the moment we go out, we'll be able to talk properly, and you'll realize that you still want to be with me. You're afraid that, even though you want it, you might get hurt. You're afraid to jump in again because what happened is hindering you from it. Well guess what, Lily? There's more to the story that what you know, and sometimes, in this life, you have to take a risk. You told me when I was in the hospital that you would never give up on me. That's what kept me fighting to live, you know, and yet, here you are, breaking that promise. One date, Lily, just one more date, and if you decide that you don't want to love me anymore, then I will leave your life forever. But I'll be glad in doing so, you know why? Because I knew that, even though it didn't end the way I wanted it to, I tried, I didn't give up until the end on us, on our relationship, which is more than I can say for you."

Breathing heavily, he turned and walked out of the office. Lily couldn't take it anymore. Before she could comprehend her actions she jumped out of her seat and called out, "James, wait!"  
He turned and Lily walked up to him. "Alright. One more date. I accept. But only so I can say that I didn't give up until the end too."

Relief flooded his features, but he remained cool. "Great. I'll pick you up at your parents' house around 12 pm tomorrow."

Lily nodded. "Okay." And, knowing that there was nothing more to say, she turned and walked back to her office, wondering if she made the right decision.

Her heart was telling her that she did.

..------..

Lily was a bundle of nerves that Saturday. She didn't know what to expect, and she didn't know what the outcome of this day would be. She was excited yet scared. She loved James still, yes, that she couldn't deny, but after everything, she didn't know if she could still be in a relationship with him. Her heart and head told her different things.

James was prompt, arriving just as the clock rang for 12 pm. "Hey," he greeted, smiling slightly. There was no flower in his hand, no gift, and Lily was secretly glad. She didn't think that she could stand the sight of another gift for now.

"Hi," Lily said, feeling somewhat like a teenager out on her first date. Lily slipped out of the house and followed James, who was walking around the village. "Where are you taking me?"

"A very familiar place," He answered mysteriously as he continued on walking. They were still within the village, and Lily couldn't help but be confused.

Her confusion cleared when they arrived at the village's park. She had loved playing her as a young girl, with its vast green lands and playground. She noted absently that the sky was a dull gray color, looking as if it were about to rain, but she pushed the thought out of her head.

James led her to the center of the park, and she couldn't help but smile. There, laid out on the ground, was a complete picniccheckered mat, picnic basket full of food, utensils, and a bottle of wine. In spite of her nervousness she couldn't help but feel glad that James had put some effort into all this.

They sat and began their meal. They were entirely silent as they ate, an awkward shadow hanging above them. Finally, when the last crumbs disappeared, James turned to Lily and said, "So, what do you want to know?"

She didn't hesitate to answer. "Everything."

"When I was in France, I met Katharine. I was quite miserable because, even after seven years, the girl I loved didn't love me back. She reminded me quite a bit about you, really, and I enjoyed her company a lot. Then I found out that you two were cousins. I figured that, it wouldn't be fair to her if we continued our relationship, because not only was I in love with her cousin, it might cause complications for you. But she said no, she said that it wouldn't be a problem, that maybe, over time, I would learn to forget about you and love her instead. And I, being the fool that I am, tried to convince myself of the same thing.

"But I couldn't forget about you. Sometimes I found myself comparing the two of you, and then I'd slap myself because I knew that it wasn't fair. Our relationship was never the same after I told her that I was in love with you. Even after we slept together, it was like something didn't feel right anymore. She felt like you were always a shadow hanging over us, and over time, I realized that I couldn't love her the way I loved you. So I decided to return to England, to see you again, to see if, maybe, you would give me another chance. It was a foolish thought, I know, but what could I do? I was a man in love." James gave a sad laugh.

Lily sat very still, her mind processing this information. Even after school, even when he was with Katharine, James still loved her; James tried to make things fair for her cousin. James didn't want to hurt Katharine, but she had insisted that he try to love her. It wasn't James himself who drove Katharine to complete insanity. It was her cousin's own fault.

"So anyway, I went to her house, to tell her that it was over. Then I found her in bed with that guy, and we basically blew up with each other. I left France the next day. It was a messy break-up, a wrong relationship that I should've ended sooner." When James finally finished his tale, he looked at Lily to see what her reaction would be, but he found none.

"I see," Lily said, after a few moments of trying to find her voice. "James, I---I'm not a perfect person. I'm not the prettiest woman, not the smartest, not the richest, not the kindest. I have traits that aren't so desirable to other people. So why me? Why, out of all the girls you could have had, why did you choose me? Why did you choose to love me?"

"Because," James said very softly, moving in closer and brushing a tendril of hair from Lily's face, his touch sending electric waves through her. "To me, you're the most wonderful person I've ever known. Because to me, you're perfect just the way you are. Because….I just do."

His words were so sweet, his eyes so sincere that Lily found it hard not to break down. He was too close, in one second he could close the space between them, make her his again, and as scared as she was to admit it, she wished that he would.

But the fear, the uncertainty came back full force, and Lily found herself looking away. She decided to be honest. "James, I….I love you very much. But I just…I'm not sure if, after all that's happened, I can still be in a relationship with you, I'm not sure if I can deal with---"

"Shh," James whispered. "You don't have to say anything to me. You don't have to get back together with me if you don't want to, after all I've done, after all that's happened, I deserve that. I'll give you time to heal, no matter how hard it'll be for me. I'll leave you alone, just like I promised. Knowing that you still love me is enough."

"Thank you," Lily whispered back, biting her lip to keep from crying. This situation had too much drama in it; she needed to lighten the mood. She looked at the uneaten sandwich on James's plate. "Are you going to eat that?"

Lily's words were so random and out of topic that James had to laugh out loud, a real, lively laugh. "Yes, I will. If you want it, then you can get your own."

"Well, if you want it, then you'll have to catch me first," And with that, Lily took the sandwich and bolted out of the spot, running as fast as she could. Laughing, James ran after her, trying to catch her.

"Give me back my sandwich!" he called out.

"Never!" she replied, laughing, her heart lightening.

Suddenly James caught up with her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Never say never, Lily," he whispered before he swung her around the park. She laughed delightedly, remembering their first 'date' on the beach.

He finally brought her down and let her sit on the ground. He suddenly lost his balance, however, and fell down, his face very close to Lily's. In one moment, they stared into each other's eyes, conveying what they felt for each other, willing each other to make the first move.

James wanted to kiss her, he really did. But he knew that if he did, he would most likely freak her out. He promised to take things slow, and he would.

Still he held on to the intense gaze. Lily's heart was pounding wildly, waiting for him to kiss her. Suddenly, he leant in and….

"I told you I was going to eat it," James said as he took the sandwich from Lily's hand and took a big bite. Lily laughed, slightly nervous, her heart still pounding as she thought about what might have happened.

James looked up at the sky; it looked as if it were about to rain. Still slightly disconcerted at their almost-kiss, he picked Lily up from the ground and said, "I think we'd better go. It looks as if it's about to rain."

"Okay," Lily said. They packed up their picnic things (it was too risky to use magic out here) and headed back to Lily's parents' house.

They stepped onto the porch just in time for the first few raindrops to fall. They stood awkwardly there, with Lily leaning against the wall, looking for the right words to say as the rain fell steadier onto the ground.

"So…." Lily trailed off.

"I better go…." James said.

"Yeah. You should," Lily said quietly.

James didn't know what possessed him. All he knew was, in the next instant, he found himself kissing Lily, a kiss full of passion, love, and every other emotion they had both kept bottled up inside.

Lily didn't want to let go. She missed this feeling, no, she needed this. She allowed James to deepen the kiss. Suddenly, however, flashes of the previous events stormed through her mind, arousing her uncertain feelings once more. She was the one who said she needed space; this was not a good start.

Reluctantly, she broke away. "We shouldn't be doing this, James," she whispered, slightly breathless.

"No, we shouldn't," James agreed before leaning in again to kiss her. Lily pushed him away.

"No, James, I'm serious. I mean, we really shouldn't. I told you, I love you, but I can't bring myself to be with you just yet. Maybe in the future, but not now. We can't…we can't do this. Not anymore."

"Lily…."  
"Please go, James. Please." Her voice was no louder than a sad whisper.

He saw that she really was serious, and all his hopes came crashing down. He had thought that, because she had allowed him to kiss her, she might have changed her mind, but he was wrong. But he respected Lily's decision. He would wait, just like he promised.

He just had to figure out how he could live through each day without her.

"Okay. Bye. I love you," James said before turning and walking away straight into the rain. Lily entered the house and brought herself down to the couch, a tear falling from her face…and another…and another.

The radio was playing in the background. "And here's a song for all you people in love. My Destiny by Jordan Hill and Billy Porter."

_What if I never knew  
What if I never found you  
I'd never have this feeling in my heart  
How did this come to be  
I don't know how you found me_

But from the moment I saw you  
Deep inside my heart I knew

Chorus:  
Baby you're my destiny  
You and I were meant to be  
With all my heart and soul  
I give my love to have and hold  
And as far as I can see  
You were always meant to be my destiny

I wanted someone like you  
Someone that I could hold on to  
And give my love until the end of time  
But forever was just a word  
Something I'd only heard about

But now you're always there for me  
When you say forever I believe 

(chorus)

Maybe all we need is just a little faith   
'Cause baby I believe that love will find the way

(instrumental bridge)

Baby you're my destiny  
You and I were meant to be   
With all my heart and soul  
I give my love to have and hold   
And as I far as I can see  
From now until eternity  
You were always meant to be my destiny  


A sudden chord was struck within Lily. This song…..she couldn't exactly explain it, but, somehow, listening to this song made her believe…made her know that she couldn't live the rest of her life without James. They memory of what had happened would always be there, but Lily could heal with time, she could move on….but only if James was in her life. He was her destiny.

She needed to go to him, needed to tell him that she forgave him and that she still wanted to be with him. Lily stood up from the couch and made to go out the door just as her mother entered the living room.

"Lily, where are you going?" Her mother asked.

"To James. To make things right." Was all she said before she walked out the door…..

To find James still standing there in the middle of the rain, looking right at her.

Not caring that she was going to be soaked, she practically ran to him and, tears mingling with the rain, leapt into his warm embrace. They stayed like that for awhile, before she looked up at him.

"I'm glad you're still here," she said softly.

"I was going to leave," He replied, just as soft. "Then I turned around and told myself that I was going to make the biggest mistake of my life if I just let you go like that."

Her laugh was garbled as she leant onto his chest. Relief, joy….those two feelings were bursting within her. She was vaguely aware that she and James were now soaked to the bone, but she didn't care. She was just so happy.

James titled her chin so she was facing him. "Lily, I know I said that I'd go away, that I'd leave you alone, so you could have your own space but….I'm sorry, but I'll have to break that promise. I realized that I can't live the rest of my life without knowing that you'll be there, that we'll love each other no matter what. I want to be with you, Lily, I want to wake up every morning knowing that you'll be beside me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I made a big mistake in our relationship, but I want to correct that. I'm not saying that it'll be easy, but I think that, if you're willing to open your heart to me again, we can make this work. I'm going to do everything I can to make you happy. I'm not going to give up on you Lily. I never will."

Lily's smile was happy and radiant. "Good," she said simply. "Because I'm not planning on giving up on you anytime soon either." She smiled and reached out to touch James's wet cheek. "I know I said some things to you before, and I'm sorry. I thought I could live the rest of my life without you, even though I loved you, but now, I realize that I'm wrong. I forgive you, James and I still want to be with you. You're right, this whole fiasco will be between us forever, but I think we can work past that. I love you, and to let you waltz out of my life just like that would have been stupid. I'm not giving up, James. Not on us. Not now, not ever."

James's grin was so wide it lit up his whole features. "So now that that's been settled…." He said. "You do know what we have to do."

"Oh really?" Lily raised an eyebrow, feeling more lighthearted than she had in ages. "And what's that?"

James reached into his pocket and showed Lily her engagement ring, the diamond glittering in the rain. "Lily Elizabeth Evans, I promise to never give up on you. Will you make me the happiest person in the world by agreeing to marry me again?"

The tears streaming down her face were, for the first time in a long time, caused by happiness. Smiling widely, she looked straight into his eyes and said, "Yes, James, I will marry you."

He slipped the ring on her finger, the jewel back in its rightful place, and they shared a close embrace, reveling in this feeling, reveling finally in the closure, in the healing that they had finally accepted in each other.

James turned to her. "I do hope you didn't plan anything else important on the 25th," he said. "Because that's our wedding day."

Lily looked up to him in surprise. "But how? I told you to cancel, to tell Melissa…."

"I never told Melissa anything. As far as she's concerned, the wedding is still a go." He grinned at her. "I guess, even in my most depressed state, in the back of my mind, I knew that I wasn't going to give up so easily. I mean, I've loved and wanted you for the past 11 years of my life; what's waiting a few days more?"

Lily smiled, and, the two, not caring that they were thoroughly soaked, their clothes sticking like second skin, leaned in closer and shared a kiss more explosive than any they had ever shared. James wound his arm around Lily's waist and pulled her closer; Lily threw her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

So many emotions were packed in this kiss, so many words unspoken, so many promises. It was a kiss of love, of promise, of hope. And as they stood there, kissing, letting the rain fall onto them, hardly caring about the rest of the world, they realized something.

Their bumpy road to the altar was finally smoothening over.


	14. Together in Love

**A Bumpy Road to the Altar**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize. The rest belongs to the genius, J.K. Rowling. "I Will Love You" belongs to the talented Fisher.

**Note:** First of all, thank you so much to all the five people who reviewed the last chapter, and to all who read this story! This is the last chapter of this story, and I'm so thankful for all the support you've shown. Oh yes, and I'd like to give a special shout-out to my friend, **James's girl**, for giving me the idea for the first part of this chapter. And the song/poem there is an original by me. This has got to be the strangest yet sweetest wedding I've written. Please read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen

**Together in Love**

_Till my body is dust_

_Till my soul is no more_

_I will love you_

I Will Love You- Fisher

The wedding march played softly as Lily walked down the aisle, dressed in her beautiful wedding gown, her father and mother by her side. A big smile was on her face as she looked at James, who was grinning like he was the happiest man in the world—which he probably was right now. Their friends and family looked on as she finally reached the altar and took James's hand. "Are you ready to do this?" he whispered.

"Of course," she whispered back as she smiled at him and faced the priest. Father Morington smiled warmly at her before beginning the ceremony.

Finally, it was time for the vows to be said. "Lily and James, please face each other," Father Morington said. Smiling, the couple did as they were told, staring at each other intently.

James looked at Lily, all the love for her conveyed in his eyes, smiling warmly at her and, with slight happy tears in her eyes, she stared right back at him. It looked to be really the happiest day of their lives.

Then everything started to change.

The church started to darken, and one by one, their families and friends faded into the background, disappearing into dust. Father Morington disappeared as well. A cold rush entered the church, and thunder and lightning began, although their was no rain.

Heart thudding rapidly, Lily turned to James. "James, what's going on?" she asked, the wind blowing violently, whipping away her veil.

James's face looked troubled. "I don't know, Lily---" Then all of a sudden, his face contorted into a horrible grimace, twisting his features. Lily backed away in horror as she stared at the new face of her supposed fiancée.

"Hello, cousin. Miss me?" Katharine's voice rang clear, taunting as she took a knife out of James's trouser pocket.

"He never loved you enough, Lily….he'll make you miserable….in this time of war in your world, love won't ever be enough to survive…he'll return to me, Lily, he will….and you will die, alone!" And with that, Katharine plunged the knife into Lily's body, making her fall to the ground in pain, stabbing her repeatedly, a maniacal laugh resounding through the deserted church as she watched the life slowly ooze out of her cousin's body, the blood flowing out in a crimson pool.

..------..

"I can't do this."

A pale-faced Lily Evans announced this statement as she entered the apartment of Sirius Black without preamble, at twelve midnight, only hours before her wedding. After that horrifying nightmare, she needed to talk to someone, and when fear and sleepiness combined within her, Sirius seemed an ideal candidate. She didn't think straight about it; she just Apparated to Sirius's apartment building and, using a simple _Alohomora_, entered the building, not even thinking of the possibility of getting kicked out.

Of course, she didn't exactly think of the possibility of seeing Chelsea in bed with Sirius either.

"Oh my god," Lily said, now completely awake-and horrified to boot-at the sight she was met with when she barged into Sirius's bedroom. She clearly wasn't expecting to see them under the covers, doing only goodness knew what. "I'm so sorry," She said, hurriedly looking away.

The couple looked up and, upon seeing a very red-faced Lily, stared in shock, going red-faced as well. "Um, hi, Lils, fancy seeing you here," Chelsea said weakly, giving her friend a small smile that didn't hide her embarrassment.

"Uh, Lily, hi," Sirius said, for the first time looking genuinely embarrassed and….slightly irritated. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came to talk to you, Sirius, I didn't expect that you'd be…um…_engaged_ in…ahem, _business _with one of my best friends and I…..right, this is awkward." Lily said, wishing that she hadn't been so impulsive.

Nightmares and seeing her two friends in bed together were something that did not mix well for Lily Evans, especially at 12 midnight.

"Quite awkward, yes," Chelsea agreed, sinking onto the pillows.

"Um, I uh….I'm sorry for er….interrupting you. God I can't believe I'm saying this," Lily muttered, embarrassment and horrification still as evident as ever. "Sirius, if you don't mind, could I speak to you for a moment? I'll just…give you time to…get decent and….right, well. I'll wait in the living room." And with that said, she practically bolted from the doorway and went back to the living room.

Sirius entered a few minutes later, wearing a bathrobe and a pair of pajama bottoms. He still looked quite embarrassed about the whole affair, and frankly, Lily couldn't blame him.

Lily decided to start with an apology. "Listen, Sirius, I'm so sorry, I didn't really mean to…."

Sirius held out a hand to stop her. "How about we forget that that ever happened and move on as to why you're in my apartment at 12 in the morning."

"Right," Lily sighed and wringed her hands together, looking down. "Sirius, I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?" Confusion crossed his features.

"Get married to James," Lily said, all in a rush. "I don't know how, I don't know why I'm feeling this…but---"

"Wait just a second," Sirius interrupted her again. "You mean to tell me that you barge into my apartment in the dead of the night, interrupt me and Chelsea, to tell me that you're having second thoughts about marrying my best friend 15 hours before the wedding?" He stared at her for a moment before blowing out a huge sigh. "Woman, you are bloody insane."

"I was hoping you'd help me sort this out," Lily said. "I….Listen, I had a dream. James and I were getting married, everything was perfect, then all of a sudden it all grew dark and James turned into Katharine who told me that love wouldn't be enough to survive in our world, where we are at war. Then she killed me with a knife."

He was silent for a few moments as he looked at her strangely. "So, let me get this straight. You're getting cold feet because of a nightmare?"

"No, I'm getting cold feet because I saw my two friends getting it on earlier," Lily said sarcastically, then exclaimed, "Of course I'm getting cold feet because of the nightmare!"

"This is unbelievable," Sirius merely shook his head. When he and Chelsea had gone home they were expecting some time alone. They certainly weren't expecting to be bombarded by a frantic bride-to-be in the middle of the night.

"Sirius, you don't understand!" Lily said fiercely. "I know it was just a silly dream, but what if Katharine was right? What if love isn't enough for us to survive? We are at war, Sirius, and what if one day, James or I wake up to find the other gone? I don't think we can live with the heartbreak. What if, somewhere along the line, one of us hurts each other? I can't deal with any more pain, and I don't want to see him hurt because of me. I mean, I know we're in love, I know how I feel about him, but, what if, in the years to come, something happens to change all that? What if----"

"Lily, you've got to stop thinking about the what if's and just take the plunge," Sirius said, sighing. "It's natural for couples to get cold feet before the wedding, but you have to realize that it was only a nightmare. Nightmares aren't real, Lily. What's real is that, in a few hours you and James are going to be walking down that aisle, and you're going to start living a happy life, so you better get those thoughts out of your head and calm down."

Lily gave him a half-smile, her nerves disappearing a bit. "Sirius, I---"

She never got to finish her sentence because at that instant, the door burst open and James Potter walked into the room, looking slightly bleary-eyed yet fully awake all the same. "Sirius, I need to talk---" He fell silent the moment he saw Lily there with his friend.

Upon seeing James, Sirius blew out another huge sigh and flopped down to the couch, exclaiming, "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

James looked from Lily to Sirius, then Lily again before saying, "Alright then. Could either of you tell me why my fiancée is in the house of my best friend 15 hours before our wedding is supposed to start?"

"I don't think I should tell you, James," Lily replied, somewhat awkwardly. She had a feeling that telling James that she had gotten cold feet would not bode well. "Not so close to the wedding."

"James, mate, what are you doing here?" Sirius said bluntly, giving him a pointed stare. "In case you haven't noticed, it's freaking _twelve o'clock in the morning_."

"Sirius, are you and Lily---" Chelsea, clad in a thick bathrobe, said as she appeared into the living room, pausing when she saw James there. She stared at each of them in turn before saying slowly, "Okay, what is going on here?"

James looked at Chelsea's appearance, then at Sirius, before breaking into a wide grin. "Mate…you….and Chelsea…."

"You were lucky not to have come a few minutes earlier. A scarring sight is not what you need to see hours before the most important event of your life," Lily said, giving them a wry grin. James cringed yet laughed at the same time, momentary purpose forgotten,

Sirius now had a darkly irritated look on his face. "Alright, that is it. You two are my friends, and I love you guys, but if you two ever so much as mention this event within any time tonight, so help me, I will hex you two so badly, you two will need to be carried to the altar in stretchers."

"Point taken," James said, turning to Sirius. "Look, mate, can I talk to you in private?"

Knowing that it was powerless to argue, Sirius nodded tiredly and the pair walked through the hallway, so they wouldn't be overheard. "What is it, James?" Sirius asked.

James sighed, and spoke in a very low voice, "Sirius, I'm not so sure I can go through with this."

Sirius looked at James for a few long seconds before saying, "Unbelievable."

"Look, I had a dream---"

"Let me guess, in your dream, you were getting married to Lily and everything was great then suddenly everyone disappeared and Lily was replaced by Katharine who told you that you were only going to hurt Lily, that love wont be enough to survive, yadayadayada, before killing herself…or was it you she killed?"

James could only stare at his best friend in dumbfounded amazement before saying, "Okay, that's really creepy. How did you---"

Sirius sighed tiredly. This evening was not turning out the way he had hoped. "Mate, why do you think Lily's here in the first place?"

It took a second for James to realize that Lily was there for the same reason that he was. "You mean she had the same dream too?"

"Yes! Finally you get it!" Sirius said. He shook his head in disbelief. "No wonder you two are perfect for each other, you're both insane!" He gave another loud sigh before adding, "Look, I'm honored, really, that you two came to me for advice…no, actually, I'm kind of pissed off, but you get the point. But this is something you two need to talk about by yourselves. The wedding is in 15 hours, so you two better talk now." He paused. "Preferably outside of my apartment," he added as an afterthought.

Without another word, James went back to the living room, where Lily and Chelsea were talking. "Lily, can we talk?" he said.

Lily stood up and said, "Sure. Where?"

"There's a park across the street that's still pretty well-lit. We can go there," He said. The couple said goodbye to Chelsea and Sirius, who looked finally thankful to be alone, and walked out. They walked to the park in silence, but once they got there and sat on the swings, began talking.

"You know," Lily said softly. "It's bad luck to see the bride hours before the wedding."

"Well, these past few months haven't been all good luck too, so I'm guessing that nothing bad can still happen to us," James replied wryly. Silence ensued for awhile before he spoke again. "Sirius told me about your dream."

Lily looked up fearfully. She didn't want James to know about it, but now that it was out, there was nothing else she could do. "Oh? I see," was all she said, looking down.

James frowned at her downcast expression. He leaned towards Lily and pulled her head up to face him. "Hey, look, it's nothing to be worried about. I'm not mad. Frankly, if I told you I was, I'd be a hypocrite since….I had the same dream too. More or less."

Lily's green eyes sparkled in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"James, it's not as if I don't want to marry you. I've never wanted anything so much in my life. I just…I don't know, we can pretend that it's a silly nightmare, but, our future…it's not the most certain. I mean, we're involved in a war, you fight every day, I don't think I can bear to wake up one morning to find that you're already gone. We've been through so much already, so many fights, so many arguments, what if one day you suddenly decide that you've had enough? Or what if I hurt you? There's been so much heartbreak between us I….I don't think I'll be able to handle any more."

"Lily, listen to me," James said, softly and seriously. "Don't you think that I'm afraid of the same thing? I don't want to hurt you anymore. I've hurt you so much in the past months, and I don't want to add to that. What if I don't love you the way you deserve? I'm afraid that, one day you'll decide that you could've done so much better without me. Hell, I was even afraid you wouldn't show up tomorrow." He gave a slight laugh. "But the moment I knew that you felt the same way, that you were uncertain about all this, made me realize something."

He smiled at her. "We don't know what the future is going to hold for us. We don't even know if we'll be able to live past our wedding day. But I do know one thing: Love is definitely enough for us. It's all we're ever going to need. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, that we won't get hurt from time to time----"

"But as long as we're together, it won't really matter, will it?" Lily continued for him. By this time, the couple had already stood up and James held Lily in a tight embrace. "As long as we face everything together, fights and joys and happiness and pain, everything will be alright."

"You know, Lily, we don't have to get married tomorrow," James said. "If you're really feeling that we should wait a little longer, then I don't mind. As long as you're mine."

Lily shook her head. "No, James," She said. True, she had had doubts before but now, looking into his warm hazel eyes, she knew. "I love you, and I'm going to marry you tomorrow, and to hell with the rest of the world."

Laughing, James leant in to kiss her, all doubt and uncertainty erased in one moment of sweet sensation. When they finally broke apart, Lily laughed and leant against his chest. "Aren't we a funny pair?" she murmured. "Having the same dream and doubts, barging into our friend's house for advice at midnight, then kissing in a playground."

"Hilarious, yes," James agreed, moving in to kiss Lily again, smiling at each other as one thought crossed their heads at the same time.

They were finally ready to get married.

..------..

The day dawned bright and clear as Lily finally woke up to the ring of her alarm clock. She smiled broadly as she whispered to herself, "I'm getting married today." Still slightly giddy, she headed to the bathroom and after bathing and changing, went downstairs to be greeted by applause.

"Ah, here is the bride to be!" Her mother said, slight tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughter. Lily's whole family was here, and she felt like her heart was about to burst at the sight of all her loved ones.

"My baby girl's finally grown up," Her dad whispered as he hugged Lily as well.

The whole morning was dedicated to last minute preparations. Finally, after lunch, they all began to get ready. Chelsea, Sarah, and Kelsey, all dressed in resplendent lavender gowns, arrived to help Lily and see her before the wedding.

"Wow," Sarah whispered, grinning broadly once they all saw Lily. Dressed in her beautiful white gown, her hair gathered into a stylish knot held by pearls from which the veil flowed, Lily looked absolutely marvelous.

"You look fabulous," Kelsey and Chelsea exclaimed as the three girls gave Lily a hug each. Lily laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Chelsea asked.

"Like someone who's about to get married," Lily said very truthfully.

Lily's mother entered the room and hugged Lily as well. "You look absolutely gorgeous, darling," she said, smiling tearfully.

Finally, it was time to head off to the church. As part of the whole Muggle-style wedding Lily had insisted that they use a bridal car. James had never tried riding in a car before, and she could only smile at the thought of his delighted and confused reaction once they would head off to the reception.

In a few moments Lily would be Mrs. James Potter. She couldn't wait.

Meanwhile, as Lily was heading to church, James himself was already there by the altar, Sirius, as his best man, by his side, Remus and Peter there as well.

A thousand thoughts ran through his head as he waited."I just hope that---" His train of thought broke off as the wedding march started to play, and he turned his eyes to see their entourage walk down the aisle, then finally, Lily.

Her beauty and radiant smile illuminated the church. He willed himself not to gape as he saw the love of his life walking slowly towards him, her mother and father by her side. Finally, they reached the altar, where they exchanged smiles. Lily hugged her parents one last time. James hugged Lily's mother and shook Lily's father's hand.

"Take care of her, James," Her father said as he joined Lily's and James's hands together. Hand in hand they faced the altar, a thousand happy butterflies flying through their stomachs. Their past, what happened before...It didn't matter now. All that mattered was that they would love and stand by each other no matter what. They wanted this. And now, their wish was finally coming true.

Father Christopher Morington smiled warmly at the pair before beginning the ceremony. "Dearly beloved," he said. "We are all gathered here today, in the presence of Church and God, to join in James Michael Potter and Lily Elizabeth Evans in the Sacrament of Holy Matrimony."

"Marriage is a sacred and blessed union, an institution that should be honored and loved by the two people who partake in it. Today, we see James and Lily partake in this sacrament, in front of friends, family, and loved ones, all of them bearing witness as they say, 'You are the one I love now and forever."

"James, Lily," he looked at them each in turn. "I ask you now, in the midst of God and this congregation, to state your intentions. Please respond ,'I do'."

"Have you come here freely without reservations, to give yourselves to each other in Holy Matrimony? Will you love and honor each other as husband and wife for the rest of your lives? Will you accept the gift of children, and bring them up in the ways of the church, as Christ commands?"

James and Lily each answered I Do in turn, the pair smiling widely. Father Morington smiled as well and said, "Since it is your intention to partake in this holy sacrament of marriage, join your right hands and declare your vows before God and before the church."

Still smiling, James and Lily intertwined their right hands, moving closer to each other, staring into each other's eyes. The rest of the world seemed to have disappeared; they saw only each other.

"I, James, take you, Lily, to be my wife." His smile turned into a grin. "You know, eleven years ago, when I first laid eyes on you and fell in love with you, I never expected it all to come to this. Our life, our relationship has never been what anyone would call easy; far from it. We've had our share of ups and downs over the years, but one thing's for sure: I'm glad you chose me over the Giant Squid." A ripple of laughter rang through the ground before James squeezed Lily's hand and continued.

"I look into your eyes, and do you know what I see?" James said softly. "I see a house with a white picket fence, kids running around with a dog on a clear sunny day. But most of all, I see us, me in love with you, and you in love with me. And that's how it always will be, that's how it always should be. Till the day I draw my last breath, I promise to honor you, Lily, to be faithful, and most importantly, to love you with all my heart. "

Lily now had full tears in her eyes, happy tears, as she drew a big breath and, began."I, Lily, take you, James, to be my husband. I promise to love and honor you, to be faithful, till the day I draw my last breath. And I…." Lily's voice broke as a few tears escaped. She smiled and continued. "I think this will be able to explain my feelings further."

_In this life of turning changes_

_In this world of lost and found_

_Life has blest me with a miracle_

_You whose love has made me whole_

_Now here we are_

_This moment in time so dear_

_With two hearts, with two spirits_

_Turned into one voice_

_With no regret, no fear_

_Here we are today_

_The start of our new forever_

_Though there were tears and pains_

_We made it though together_

_I am yours and you are mine for all time_

_We'll share the rest of our lives and now…_

_Here I stand before you today_

_Ready to give my all in a vow of love and fidelity_

_I will stand by you through the pain and rain_

_I will see you through_

_This I promise you_

_And today when I give my heart and soul_

_To you_

_Our journey to forever_

_Starts with two words_

_I do_

_With a heart so full today_

_Without doubt I would say_

_Our journey starts with two words so true_

_I do_

Lily and James stared each other, love and happiness shining in their eyes. Father Morington spoke once more. "Lily and James have declared their love for each other before Church and God. So, should anyone have any reason as to why this couple should not be joined in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." After a moment of silence, Father Morington gestured to Jason, who was their ring bearer, to give them their rings.

James slipped the ring on Lily's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Lily did the same. "With this ring, I thee wed." James suddenly drew Lily close and smiling, the two leant in for a kiss….

….which was politely stopped by Father Morington.

"I haven't quite gotten to that part yet," He said wryly. James released Lily and, slightly red-faced, mumbled a sorry. Father Morington looked at the happy faces to everyone present before speaking again. "Lily and James, you have promised to love and honor each other for the rest of your lives in marriage. May God's blessing go with you. And I now pronounce you, man and wife." The priest gave James a smile. "_Now_, you may kiss the bride."

Laughter and applause rang out as James drew Lily close once more and kissed her. Fireworks exploded in that kiss full of love and promise of only good things to come. It was a kiss of magic, of passion, trust, and love….the kiss of two people who had just been joined in marriage. They finally broke apart and smiled at each other as they faced their loved ones, the priest announcing, "I give you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. James Potter!"

The applause grew even louder and all Lily and James could do was smile. That was it, they were finally married! Everything that had happened in the past years….it was now culminating in one happy day, in a day where nothing could go wrong. Lily and James's eyes met, and in that one moment, all that needed to be said was understood by each other without needing to say a word.

It was done, they were now married. Lily and James realized that, in this one perfect day, they had become one, two hearts, two spirits linked into one voice, one soul. They were together now, in every sense of the word, ready to face whatever life would throw at them. They knew it wouldn't be easy, never would be, but somehow, here, surrounded by the people who loved them, Lily and James side by side, very much in love, they knew that whatever trial they would face, as long as they faced it together, they would come out as stronger persons because of it.

They would always be together; no matter how uncertain their future was, they knew that they would live it as one, with only death to separate them. No matter what might happen, they would honor their vows until they breathed their last.

_Together in sadness, together in joy. Together in love._

And that was more than enough.

* * *

A Bumpy Road to the Altar is done, done, done! Once again, thank you all who've been so incredibly patient with me throughout my writing of this fic, for being so supportive and for never failing to review! You're the reason I keep on writing, and have made it even more enjoyable for me. 

Now, class is going to start in two days, which means that I'll be a little quieter around that time. I will continue From Hate to Love and Affectionate Obsessions, but at a very gradual pace; but there will be an update! And I might (emphasis on might) write a sequel to this story, make it a trilogy until the time Lily and James die, but if I decide to do that, then expect that it will come out in a year or so. I'll concentrate on finishing my other fics first before I start a new one.

Once again, thank you to all of you; I really appreciate it. Now, this is angelstarshine, signing off for the third time….


End file.
